Kirame
by kirame-luvsartandpoetry
Summary: Kirame, a young lost girl runs away from her so called family. Why? There's something inside her that controls her... Naruto finds her almost lifeless and saves Kirame. How will she live her life now? Will Naruto change it? NarutoXOC
1. Dying in the rain

Dying in the rain

"There's no reason! What is my purpose here in this world!?! I have no reason to live!"

Cold rain pricked her skin as she ran to where her rage and sorrow lead her. They had drawn a path for her, she blithely and blindly let anger and sorrow control her. She inhaled so quickly, her voice, body and mind were shaken and regreted every breath she took. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She couldn't feel anything and cried because she did understand. Grey clouds hovered above her head and lightning veined the sky as more rain poured down. She couldn't see where she was going and hoped she wouldn't ever see her life this horrable again... she hoped she wouldn't see another day or even second... she hated being who she didn't want to be... and what she hated was in fact herself. The worst part was... that she couldn't run away from herself.

Trees rustled and the air brushed against her hair tossing it everwhere.

She stopped.... A dark figure suddenly appeared before her.

"W-who's there!?"

She tried hard to look at the man standing before her. Lightning illuminated his face and she could finally see: Hair swept by disasters, a face full of fear and hate. Eyes that have seen too much to hold but never back down from a certain goal, eyes that still care for the people who believe... eyes that have been blinded by terror. Eyes that have meandered in the darkness once but have never seen it again... because of that one person... who changed his life and shone light through it(life).

"Who are you!?" she cried as the boy standing there didn't say a word and made no move.

Another strange man suddenly appeared between them, facing the girl. The girl didn't move and could see much more in his eyes. She could see sorrow, pain but still a hint of love for the only one he had. He lost all hope was ready to give up. His face told her that he suffered throughout his life. She felt like there was some connnection between the two standing before her. He wore some kind of black long cloak with strange red clouds on them...

In a flash the other boy (without the black cloak) stood in front of the girl, facing the other older looking man...

"Go!" he tilted his head toward me, not taking his eye of the other man.

'Is he trying to protect me?' she thought. She didn't really care anymore if the boy would do something to her so she ran past him... the boy didn't make a single move... he let her go...

"So it's you. Why haven't you attacked yet?"

The younger boy turned away from his brother.

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm not. We'll fight again soon and I WILL kill you"

........

(Kirame)

I've been thrown out so many times that I can't even count. What I'm talking about is... Let's just say that I haven't been myself lately... well actually since I was born and I scew up a lot... alright fine a hell lot! I don't really know who my parents are, if they're still alive, if they're dead, If they're looking for me. Well I doubt they're looking for me. I've been taken care of by different people until something really weird happens but I just dont know what! I pass out for a few minutes maybe even hours and when I wake up everythings gone destroyed and covered in blood except for me. The last time I was ever taken care of was about a few hours ago actually. Two very old sweet people who took care of me with love but were holding back something they didn't want me to find out, I can tell through someone's eyes what they're thinking and what they're feeling but all I ever read is hatred towards me. I felt like they were scared of me.... but there was something different about that boy... he didn't fear me. Then I think I found out why everyone hated me on my own. Again the same thing happened I woke up and the whole house was destroyed, parished, on fire and the worst part... there was blood but I like blood if it's my own... I dont know why. So they yelled their old decaying lungs out at me and told me to never come back and leave. I just remebered that before all this I was extremely angry. I ran to God knows where and fell in a huge crater kind of trench surfaced with sharp peircing rocks. Looking at my life now, retracing the memories of what's called my life- but I would name it hell -I think I should just die here and stop trying to force my 'hell' on others... My eyes are already closing. I shouldn't deserve to die in my favorite kind of weather, I shouldn't deserve to die in the rain I love... nothing really hurts anymore. I'm imune to pain.

Oh great someone's here, in this darkness I can't see a damn thing! From as much as I can see it looks like... a boy? Running towards me?! It wasn't the same one from before though... Hey what the hell go away! Shit no! I'll probably end up killing him too if he gets near me! I'm too weak to run away! Damn it!

"Hey! Are you okay!" the boy finally got to me and held me up in his arms.

"Y-you ruined my death... bastard" I was out of breath and ready to die... The truth is I was greatful that someone is actually trying to save me...

"Well it looks like she's breathing and talking but she's gonna pass out soon"

"I don't think she'll die, the least that could happen would be bleeding all over the place if we dont get her to the hospital" a man with a different and older voice said...

I could still hear their voices.

"Hey Kakashi, why are these trees blown off their trunks?! and why the hell is their white fire around us?"

"I-I really don't know but it is strange alright. The noises of destruction and that strange glow definitely came from here...I...wonder...."

His voice trailed off... I'm done for...

(Kakashi)

"The fire just died down! The girl passed out at the same time. We should get going now Naruto"

"Hai (yes)!"

Naruto carried her and we ran home against the cold rain softly pricking our faces. I couldn't see much but she was bleeding almost everywhere. I wonder if it's safe to take her back to Konoha. Those last words she said didn't really tell me that she wanted to live... what could drive her to think like that?

LINE

(Kirame)

"You certainly are a brave girl to not scream while you almost bled to death"

"Yeah well that's just how things work for me. Who are you anyway? Oh yeah you're the idiot who saved my life!"

"You remember and you should actually be thankful that we did"

I decided to keep IT a secret. I don't even know what I really am so I wont be lying half the time! I hate lying.

"... So what's your name?"

Good, good change the subject.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?"

"Kirame Ryukaze"

"That's a nice name"

"Thanks"

BANG

The door shot open. An orange pant covered leg seemed to have kicked it open.

"I brought the ramen you wanted!"

"Naruto I didn't ask for it you just went and bought it with MY money!"

"Hehe!"

A huge white plastic bag of 'whatever it is they call it' covered his face as he carried it and blonde spikes poked out from behind.

He turned around, his back facing me and put the large bag down on the table near by.  
He turned around but this time facing me. I could finally get to see him.

"H-hi" he spoke.

"Uh... Hi" I hesitated.

Wow! He has eyes the color of a blue sapphire, a smile that seems so welcoming and dandilion hair all spiked up... what the heck is this weird feeling I have right now!! It's driving me nuts!!! hehe...

(Naruto)

Man I couldn't even say hi properly I'm so amazed at how beautiful she is! She wore a necklace with a black string and attachted to the end hung a drop shapped blue sapphire gem. It was probably real. A beautiful oval face, Long silky dark brown hair with white streaks in the perfect places on her hair, fair skin, gorgeous silvery eyes with hints of grey, a perfect nose, the perfect lips... but no smile?

(Kakashi)

What happened to these two? They completely stopped everything...

"Eheh, sorry about that! I'm Naruto Uzamaki!!! So... uh... What's your name?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Kirame"

"Wow, nice name"

"Thanks"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah I'm good... can't believe I was saved! Now I'll cause even more trouble!"

"Huh?... Right" "So I brought you guys some ramen!"

"Umm sorry to interupt you but what the hell is ramen? Is it a monkey of some sort?"

"HAHAHAH! No way I can't believe you don't know what ramen is! Actually this is a serious matter you have to try some! That was funny... it's not monkey it's food"

"I love food!" I accidently blurted out!

"Well it doesn't look like it at all! No offence... heh" Kakashi umm complemented? I always fail to understand if being skinny was a compliment or an insult...

"I mean you have a nice body!! I mean you're not uh too skinny hehe" he blushed. So it was a compliment!

"Okay then here you go! Eat up"

Naruto placed a hot steamy bowl of 'ramen' on the tray in my lap and handed me a pair of chopsticks....

............

"Wow that ramen thingy is really good! I even had seconds!"

"Naruto can't live without seconds" Kakashi said.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed...

"Umm do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" please dont ask why I was there, please dont ask why I was there, PLEASE DONT ASK WHY I WAS THERE!!!

"Why were you over there all alone and hurt so badly"

"I was running and I fell into that pit of needle like rocks" damn now he's gonna ask another question I hate to answer!

"Where were you running from?"

"My parents yelled at me for some reason. I really don't know why, the house was destroyed they were bleeding all over. I ran and stumbled across where ever it is I am"

"Oh"

"Yeah" "They're probably dead by now and there's nothing left of the house"

"Do you have any idea who your realy parents are?" Kakashi asked for the worst.

"No I have no idea... and I don't know who I really am either. All I really know about my self is that my name is Kirame and I don't know where my family is"

"I see... Well then I have to go inform Lady Tsunade about our newest friend, see ya Naruto, bye Kirame"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Naruto came running up to Kakashi as he(kakashi) turned the door knob.

(Naruto)

"What is it?"

"You can't just leave me here with her!" Naruo whispered.

"Why not?"

"Were you deaf when you heard Kirame say that her parents were bleeding, with the house destroying and the fire and the parents probably dead!"

"Relax we saved her life she wont hurt us"

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who has to watch over her!!! While you're out partying reading your perverted books! She didn't even want to be saved!!! Fine I don't need you! Go tell Lady Tsunade and leave me here with God knows what she really is!'

(Kakashi)

"Fine whatever you say Naruto... whatever you say..." heh Naruto just made my day easier... time for me to go tell her about Kirame...

(Naruto)

The door shut. WHAT!!!???

"Wait wait no come back!" I realized I had been banging on the door for a few long seconds now... damn it.

"Eheh!!!" I turned around and found Kirame blankly staring at me with an expression that said 'what just happened?'

"Sooooooo..." I sat next to her on the chair Kakashi was sitting on.

"Where are you from?"

"Well I don't really know but I think I'm from the rain village"

"Cool..."

"So this is Konoha?"

"Yeah where I grew up and I'm gonna be the Hokage of Konoha one day"

"Wow that's a high aim but I'm sure you'll make it"

"What makes you so sure?"

"You wouldn't believe me but I can kinda' tell what people are feeling through their eyes"

"So what am I thinking about now?"

"Not like that... Just feelings"

"So what was I feeling when I said I'm going to be Hokage one day"

"You felt strong and confident but one thing that surprised me was your will power and your ability to never give up... your aspect of belief in yourself and others is so strong that almost no one can break that power"

"Wow... I believe you! You're good! I thought the same thing!"

"Thanks"

"Why is that so surprising to you?"

"Well I always give. I never seem to have any hope and I'm hardly confident in myself. I'm not much of a ninja though I try to be one"

"You know even trying is good. It can lead to never giving up and believing"

"Yeah. As far as I know no one I have ever seen has the power to believe"

"It's in everyone you just have to actually drive youself to do that or you need somenone to draw it out from you"

"I guess you're right but I know there's no hope for me"

She looked really sad and didn't smile.

"I could help you if you want?"

"Really!? How!?"

"I don't know I'll have to see..."

"See what?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later when you get a little better"

"Oh okay"

A very understanding person and sweet too.

"I can already see your eagerness I think you'll be a great ninja!"

"Really? You actually have faith in me?"

"Yeah"

"You smile a lot"

"Yeah I do but you don't. Why?"

"I don't know. Smiling has never been a part of my life. There is no reason to smile for me. Everyone has always hated me"

"Well... I don't hate you"

"How can you say that you dont even know me"

"Thats true but I don't really hate anyone... except for a few people... damn Orochimaru and Akatsuki!"

"Huh?"

"Uh nothing nothing hehe" "Do you have any friends, family..." he asked.

"No. How could I have been friends with anyone in the rain village if they hated me and besides not knowing who my parents are I don't think I have any siblings either" "What about you Naruto?"

"It's kinda the same story. I don't know who my parents are but I know they're dead. Don't have any brothers or sisters but I have friends and great friends. They make it seem like I don't need a family with them around they _are _like my family. I know!!!!! I'll introduce you to all my friends when you get better which is about in... tomorrow or today!!!"

"O-okay, sure"

"You don't seem so willing to meet them"

"... What if they hate me"

"What!? Why would they hate you? It's not like you did anything bad to them"

"Yeah. I don't know it's just that same stupid feeling again. Enmity"

She's suffering from the same thing I once suffered from. Me being the Kyuubi and all, I found a way to prove everyone wrong, that I'm not everything the Kyuubi it self is. I'm different from that monster and I believed. I'm sure Kirame can do it too but in her case she's not a Biiju... I think...

(Kakashi)

Heh, seems like those two are getting along just fine. Well I'd better get going now.

* * *

Kon meets Tsunde!- Extra nonsense

"Get lost Kon!" Ichigo kicks the stuffed animal all the way to Konoha... somehow...

"AAAHHHH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ICHIGO!!!!!!!"

SMASH! Kon smashes throught the window of a very angry and powerful Hokage of Konoha.

Kon regains conciousness and sees two women before him... oh my... He stands up and looks at the first thing he tries to find in EVERY female...

"HEEEH!? Oh my what lovely mountains of heaven! Ichigo I love you!! I have finally found the goddess of them all! I'm coming my Princess!" Kon jumps to hug Tsunade but...

"EXCUSE ME! YOU FLUFFY LITTLE BASTARD!!"

BAM! Tsunade punches Kon all the way back to Ichigo... somehow


	2. Smile

(Kakashi)

"Is that so?" "Kakashi where do you think we should keep her for the time being?"

"I really don't know Tsunade-sama. Probably with someone strong and caring she realy needs all that considering her state right now"

"You're right... how about..." Tsunade made her usual thinking face which involves her eyebrows furling into an angry shape. "Got it!"

"Who?"

"Go bring those two right now. Kirame and Naruto"

"Hai" with a poof I vanished.

With another poof I entered the hospital room where Kirame was staying.

"Hey!"

"AHHHH how did you...?!?!?" Kirame was shocked... her face was full of expression now.

"You don't know how that works?"

"N-no!"

"Well I'll tell you how it's done later. Sorry to scare you guys but you both have to come with me"

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you two"

"Who's Tsunami?"

"Tsunade... is the current Hokage" Kakashi explained.

"Pfffft she is like a Tsunami"

"Oh, what Naruto will be right?" she turned towards Naruto.

(Naruto)

"Right!"

"So you've already told her, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Right!"

"Are you ready to go yet?"

I opened my mouth to say something but...

"Wrong" Kirame interupted my 'right'.

"I can't really stand up yet but I'll try my best"

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"No that's okay"

With in no time she was out of bed and hopped down on her feet. She wabbled at first but then got the hang of it and stood strongly.

"See"

"Good now let's get going"

(Naruto)

I could finally see what she was wearing. She wore a long dark blue-violet colored, no sleeve deep V neck dress just above her knees, black fingerless gloves that reached up to her wrists and black fish-net tights that came up to a few inches below her knees. I liked what she wore... eheh...

LINE

(Kirame)

"So you're Kirame?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I am Tsunade, the Hokage and this is Jiraiya"

"Well hello there beautiful! You know I could show you around the village" he smiled in a weird way and blushed at the same time...

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade jumped off her chair and wacked him in the face!!

"Ouch!!! You didn't have to do that! I was just being nice!" he rubbed his face. He had these strange red tears streaming down from his eyes and long spikey grey-white hair that almost touched the floor.

"No you were being per- nevermind"

"Hey pervy sage!"

Tsunade smacked her own forehead...

"Naruto! Haven't seen you in a long time!" Jiraiya said while rubbing his face.

"I AM TALKING HERE!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

"Sorry..." both Naruto and Jiraiya apologized.

"As I was saying... Kirame you'll have to stay with Naruto"

"WHAT!?" we both said... simultaneously!

"No way!"

"I-I don't like him!"

"W-well I don't like you either!"

"Hmph!" we both turned around and didn't dare to face eachother.

I don't wanna stay with any one I'll probably kill him in my sleep!

(Naruto)

She scares the crap outta me! I am being rude but I can't help it who knows what she's capable of!  
I guess I... I should let her stay.

"Alright fine she can stay!"

(Kakashi)

Why was Naruto not willing to take care of her? Kirame suddenly turned around a little.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked

"I don't know I was being rude I guess..."

"I wasn't being so nice either..."

"B-but this doesn't change anything!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Will you two quit acting like a babies!" "Now... Naruto you will take care of her and you will have to give her food and obviously shelter, I'll pay for her clothes and everything else she needs"

"Thankyou so much Tsunade-sama"

"You're welcome" she smiled.

(Kakashi)

"You should go home now all of you... Kakashi wait here"

Naruto and Kirame left but I stayed.

"Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on them and visit Naruto every few days... just to be on the safe side"

"Got it"

* * *

(Kirame)

"This is where I live make yourself at home and do whatever you want"

"Um okay?"

"Wait where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"No your wounds are still soft enough to be opened up"

"You sleep on the bed... I'll sleep on the floor... crap now I gotta clean it!"

"That's very nice of you and I'll clean that up in no time, just watch" "Do you have a garbage can anywhere here?"

"Yeah right over there"

I picked the can up and put it next to the mess. There was all sorts of stuff everywhere but I was done in a few minutes like two or three.

"Woah! You were so fast! Thanks!!!"

"Anytime"

"Sit" he patted the bed, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

"If I'm going to have to live with you... then we should probably get to know eachother...let's start with... what's your favorite color!?"

"Blue, Sapphire blue or dark ocean blue"

"Favorite animal?"

"Umm a snow tiger?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"When's your birthday?"

"September third" "When's your's?"

"October tenth"

"Oh just one month apart"

"What! You're older than me!!!!"

"Yeah but we're both the same age"

"Sorry I was just suprised that's all... anyway Favorite season?"

"Monsoon!"

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Well I do love to draw and write poetry"

"Cool"

"And I love to go out in the rain and just stare at the sky, smell the fresh air and think. Absorb the sounds of the rain drops plopping down on the ground"

"You really do like it! So... Favorite... umm... I don't know"

"Well that's okay I wasn't sure what to say either"

"We'll slowly find out about eachother"

"Yeah" real slow. You haven't seen the real me Naruto and I hope you never do...

"Yawn!! We should sleep now"

"You really don't have to sleep ont the floor you know. It's your house"

"You're the guest"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well I just want to. I like being nice to people"

"No one's ever been this nice to me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

I climbed into bed and Naruto snuggled into a sleeping bag on the clean floor. I haven't been this happy and noticed in my entire life...

(Naruto)

She's really beautiful but I am still kinda scared of her! Wait no I'm not!!! This is stupid! Kirame is a really nice girl. She likes my kindness towards her and is very talkative and interesting once you get to know her now I should shutup and go to sleep!!!

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!!!! Boy did I over sleep"

"Yeah you did"

"Huh?! When did you get up"

"Five seconds before you did"

"Oh then how can you say that? Heh... yawn!" I stretched my arms out ond cracked my joints... much better! Kirame did the same but she was more tired than I was.. her eyes were half closed.

"So Today I'm going to show you around Konoha and you're going to meet my friends!"

"I-I still don't like you!"

"Y-yeah I don't like you either"

She totally wants me.

"Go get ready!"

"Fine you know what I will!" Kirame stormed her way to the bathroom!!

"Wait I have to goooOO!!!! NOOOOOO!!!"

"Hahaha!!! Do it in your pants 'cause I'm gonna take a loooong time!!!"

"Hurry up!!!" I banged on the door several times.

"I just got in stop it!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

(Kirame)

"Hey!" Kakashi said as he walked in Naruto's house.

"Oh hi Kakashi"

"Good morning Kirame" "Where's Naruto?"

"Good morning! He's been in the bathroom for a long time now"

"Naruto hurry up I'm going to show Kirame Konoha!" Kakashi supposedly threatened.

He opened the door and angrily walked out saying:

"No way I'm going to!"... "I'm ready let's go!!"

"Heheheh" I giggled.

"What's so funny!?"

"Hahahah!" I burst out laughing and fell down on the bed too. Kakashi didn't even hesitate to laugh!

"Naruto you might wanna put you pants on before we go! Hahahaha the first time I've ever smiled or laughed in my entire life!"

"Nice heart covered boxers Naruto" Kakashi giggled.

His face turned red as he yelled at Kakashi.

"H-hey stop laughing I was going to put them on anyway!"  
He scurried to the bathroom. A few seconds later he came out still all pink in the face and embarrased.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone... but it was just so funny hahahaha!... sorry"

"Okay... let's go"

Naruto even smiled a little. Off to see Konoha now.

* * *

(Kirame)

We walked through the village and everyone staired at me but smiled at me too!

"Hey Ino, guys!"

"Hey Naruto!"

We approached a nice smelling flower shop. A girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up waved to us. Another guy with short tied up black spikey hair leaned against the wall next to the girl. There was another who was a little chubby and was stuffing his mouth with chips. He had long spikey chesnut brown hair. They were all smiling.

"This is Kirame!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ino" the blonde haired girl shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" he shook my hand and smiled too.

"Chouji!" he shook my hand with his not so greasy one and smiled too... what's with all this smiling... I like it!

"I'll catch up with you guys later I have to show her around a little more"

"Sure Naruto" Shikamaru said

"It was nice to meet you Kirame hope you have fun while you're here!" Ino told Kirame.

"Bye guys" I shouted as we walked farther away from them...

"You have nice friends" I told Naruto.

"Yeah they're your friends too now"

"Oh good!" I... smiled...

"I like how everyone smiles here I think I'm getting the hang of it too!"

"It's like you're new to the whole world and you recently met some nice people but I'm glad you did... hey look there's Sakura! Oi Sakura!"

She ran to us with a stack of paper in her hands, poked her head out from behind the stack and smiled too.

"You must be Kirame, Tsunade-sama told me we have someone knew here, glad to meet you!"

"You too!"

"Sorry guys I have to go get these papers to Tsunade-sama! See you later!!" she ran off to the Hokage's Mansion.

"Sakura is my team mate and Grandma's apprentice. Oh and I didn't really tell you that Kakashi is my sensei"

"Team mate? Sensei?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I've never had any teammates or sensei's"

"So you mean you never went to an academy or trained to be a ninja?"

"No but I do train myself... for a long time I watched the ninja's of my village and learned from them"

"Wow... it's a good thing you trained yourself"

"I know"

"NARUTO!"

"AHH! Lee!!" who ever Lee was he freaked Naruto out by calling his name from a crowd of people behind us.

I turned around and saw a boy wearing a green jump suit with the bushiest eyebrows I had EVER seen!  
He stopped a few feet away from Naruto. Two others, a boy and girl caught up with him and greeted me.

"Neji" said the boy with long straight brown hair and white lilac eyes.

"I'm Tenten!" the girl with dark brown hair tied in two buns and brown eyes introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Kirame"

"Naruto do you want to train with me today?"

"Nah I'm kinda busy right now... this is Kirame a she's going to stay here in the village"

"Oh hi Kirame! I am Rock Lee the handsome devil of the- WAAAAAA!"

"Hey Kakashi!" it seemed like an older copy of him just appeared right next to Lee. His hand was on top of Lee's head.

Kakashi already seemed to be occupied. He was reading some kind of book but he only moved his eye to look at whoever that was.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"OHHHHH your so hip! Lee we must embrace this coolness and hipness and we shall spread the name of youth!!!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed?

"Here we go again..." Kakashi mumbled to me.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" I asked.

"Wait for it and when I tell you to run we run" Kakashi already had a plan made up in his mind!

"Umm o-okay... by the way no offence but they're weird..." I blurted out.

"Tell me about it..." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Wha-?!?!? they were actually crying!

"Run!"

Before those two green, bushy eyebrowed and weird people stopped crying we ran far far way.  
We slowed down and began to walk slowly again.

* * *

"There's Sai and Yamato let's go meet them"

"Hello Kirame-kun" a boy with a smile and short black hair said. Hey! He looks a lot like that boy I saw...

"Hi... how do you know my name already?"

"Oh Tsunade-sama informed me about your coming"

"I see..."

"Hello Kirame I'm Yamato"

"Hi Yamato!"

"Sai is another one of my teammates and while Kakashi was all weak, hurt and damaged in the hospital, Captain Yamato became our captain for while but then I guess he became part of our team too"

"H-hey! It's not such a big deal you know! I was only in the hospital for a few days!"

"Why are you turning red Kakashi?"

"I'm not turning red! Who says I'm turning red, do you want to see me turn red? I am turning red! I mean AHHHH! *sigh* never mind"

"You're funny haha!"

"Sigh..."

"Naruto-kuuuunnnn!!! Yooo hoooo! Naruto baby!"

Naruto stopped and froze... he turned around... so did I..

"AHHHH Konohamaru! What the- not right now!!!"

"Huh?!"

Three women stood infront of Naruto! They were... not really... fully covered... but puffs of clouds were hovering around... places!!!!

He poofed into a larger cloud and as the larger cloud cleared away..

"YOU'RE A BOY!!!" I screamed.

"Hey! I'm Konohamaru! This is Moegi and there's Udon!"

WHAM!!

The little girl who seemed to be Moegi punched Konohamaru in his face.

"Not in front of a lady! Not in front of anyone!"

"Stop it guys!" a little boy who's snot never stopped coming out weakly spoke.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun! Who's that?"

She looked at me with the most curious face.

"I'm Kirame, nice to meet you guys"

"Hi Kirame!" Moegi and Udon smiled.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS MOEGI!!" "GAHHHH!" she screamed

The three were running around chasing eachother!

"Who were they?"

"Konohamaru is a friend of mine and is the third Hokage's grandson"

"Oh wow"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Kiba..."

A strange spikey brown haired guy turned around and smiled. I assumed he was just walking about WITH THE BIGGEST DOG EVER! A girl stood by him. She was very pretty. She had big light lylac eyes, fair skin, long black hair and bangs. I don't know why but she was red all over her face. Another ummm person stood by? IT'S body was covered entirely with olive green colored clothes and wore dark sunglasses! I couldn't even tell what gender he was...

"H-hi N-naruto kun" the shy girl twiddled her thumbs and played with her fingers nervously.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Shino"

"Naruto..."

Yep that's a guy...

"Dude how'd you get her?!" Kiba covered his mouth and whispered to Naruto... I could still hear.

"Who Kirame?! NO!!! she's new here!!!"

"Is that your name?" Kiba looked at me with his devilish eyes and flirtatious grin.

"Yeah it is. Hi!" I smiled.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." his face was turning red like Hinata's face and Jiraiay's face... hmm.

"So you wanna go out sometim-"

Naruto interupted his announcement directed to me and punched his face.

"NO SHE DOESN'T! LETS GO! Bye guys!"

Hinata waved back and Shino just stood there...

"Naruto that guy scares me, the one who I can't really see"

"Heh you mean shino?"

"Yes"

"Oh he has a special ability to control bugs"

"Eww!! I hate bugs!"

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that their crawling all over his body inside that suit of his"

"OMGoshness! EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWW!" I freaked out!

"Knew it... that was kinda my reaction too"

"WELL IT HAD TO BE!"

"Anyway...OOOO OOO I know I know! Let's go get some ramen! Please kakashi please please please!" Naruto begged Kakashi.

"I'm sorry guys I don't have any money on me right now..."

"I'll treat you guys!"

We all turned around to see yet another one of Konoha's ninja. He had dark brown hair tied up, a deep scar accross the middle of his nose and a very thoughtful looking smile. Aww he seemed so cute!

"Oh hey Iruka!"

"Hi Naruto! and who are you lovely young lady?"

"Oh I'm Kirame" I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So I guess you two want ramen am I right?"

"!!!"

"Okay okay! C'mon. You're having some too Kakashi"

"Thanks Iruka!"

* * *

"A new customer!"

An old man from the ramen shop said... he looked like the owner/worker here.

"What's you name?"

"Kirame"

"I see... and Naruto must have introduced you to our ramen"

"Yeah! It's the best!!!"

"Naruto has been our customer for along time now!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Every time he wanted to eat something Kakashi, Jiraiya or Iruka would bring him here!"

"I can see why!"

"Ichiraku ramen! So you like it don't you Kirame?" Iruka said.

"Yeah I really do, thanks to Naruto!"

* * *

"Wow I love ramen! You were right Naruto a second time and you're hooked on! The third was not filling so I had like two more!"

"Eheh! Where does it all go?" Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto all asked together.

"I don't know I don't gain weight, just muscle, I have a high metaballism"

"Oh that makes sense"

"Thank you for the ramen Iruka! I shouldn't have been so rude to let you pay..."

"That's okay I like treating Naruto and his friends..."

"You're very generous"

"Thankyou Kirame" "So where are you from?"

"I'm from the rain village"

"Oh" "So how did you get here?"

"Well my foster parents told me to get out and never come back... they were bleeding and the house I once lived in was on fire and conpletely gone. I ran and I fell in a black pit with stones, before I passed out Naruto and kakashi saved me"

"Really?!" Iruka said in shock...

"You guys can come out now. Ino, Shikamru, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Neji, Sai" Kakashi said

Everyone who I had just met was hiding right behind the wall listening to everything I just said. I didn't mind that they heard everything I had to tell them sometime or another. I still don't think I should tell anyone about the real me...

"Oh hi guys" I said.

"Sorry we were just really concered!" they all said in unision.

"That's okay"

I smiled...

* * *

Favorite- Extra stuff

Naruto: "Favorite character in Death Note?"

Kirame: "L! I LOVE L!!!"

"Favorite bleach character?"

"RENJI RENJI RENJI!!!"

"Favorite Naruto character..."

"Ummm I know it's yo-"

Kiba: "PICK ME! My beautiful Kirame"

Kiba says as he knocks the down door of Naruto's house and pushes Naruto away to talk to Kirame...

"Well umm you see I was going to say Na-"

"BAKA (idiot)!" Naruto punches Kiba on his face...

"Hey what's the big idea I'm trying to get a date here!?"

"Your dog teeth ain't gonna get you any date!"

"Oh yeah well who likes your loud mouth!"

"At least it dosen't smell like the dog food you keep eating!"

"Hey... Y-you said you would tell!" Kiba whinned.

"WELL I JUST DID!"

Kiba runs away, crying...


	3. The greatest thing ever

(Naruto)

I think we toured the entire village for Kirame. She met almost everyone I knew. The best thing about Kirame now would be her smile. She has a beautiful smile.

Now we're back home , it's late in the after noon I guess but telling the time by just looking at the sky would be useless... there is no sun, the clouds are hiding it and it's probably about to rain. Didn't Kirame love rain?

"Ooooo yay it's going to rain!" she excitedly exclaimed. Kirame sat on the rim of the terrace, the outter part where she could fall from but I know she wont. The cold wind tossed strands of her white streaked hair. She kicked her legs back and forth and... smiled. I was right next to her holding the railing.

(Naruto)

"Naruto, do you like the rain?"

"Yeah it's nice to feel the freshness, it separates me away from everything and clears my mind of all the troubles that confuse me"

"Exactly, that just what I feel about it. The sky roaring with thunder. The cold wind blowing against my face, rain drizzling down. The sound of raindrops cascading from the gray sky, gently tapping the ground giving life to everything. Like you gave life to me"

"... but I didn't do anything"

"You may think that what you did for me was a small thing but the smallest things in life make me happy. I consider what you've done for me... the greatest thing ever"

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me... it's the _greatest thing ever_ to hear that from someone like you Kirame"

"Thank you Naruto"

With a turn she jumped off the railing and...

"Thank you"

She hugged me so tightly, it was so convincing, she really meant it...

"You're welcome"

I hugged her back as she dug her face into my hug. She held on for a long time, so did I. Kirame let go and faced me, she looked at me differently now, I couldn't see a hint of sadness nor hatred.

"Sorry I hope you didn't mind"

"What? Not at all!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"It's so nice out here... hmm a raindrop" Kirame touched her cheek as a raindrop clung to her finger. More raindrops fell and- as she would put it -it embellished everything around her...

We decided to stay out here a little longer and absorb Kirame's paradise.  
Soon enough it rained harder and I was catching a cold, so we went back inside.

* * *

(Kirame)

I usually don't like to destroy other peoples privacy but I've never heard of someone trying to convice the other to forcefully delve into his/her privacy... did that make sense?

"You know... you're the first one, ever to not ask what's behind my mask"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well everyone I know or everyone who knows me is dying to find out what's behind it"

"Okay..."

"You mean you don't want to know?"

"No not really. If you cover half your face that means you don't want people to know whats behind it so I respect that and leave your privacy to yourself"

"I see... wise decision. But do you really not want to know what's behind this thing?"

"Haha Kakashi, If you wanted to show me your true identity then I would want to know but if you're not going to then I don't want to know okay?"

"Oh... It's just strange that you don't want to but it's also very nice of you"

"Thanks. Do Naruto and Sakura want to know what's behind your mask?"

"Oh yeah. I remember when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were twelve they actually took me to the very same ichiraku ramen shop and wanted me to eat a bowl of ramen in front of them which meant taking off my mask, luckily Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were near by and spotted Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. So they hugged my little students, I turned around and ate my ramen at the speed of light. When Ino and all finally let go my students were shocked to see that I had already finished my ramen and my mask was till on"

"Hahaha!!! Wow that's really funny! ... Who's Sasuke?"

"It's best if Naruto tells you himself. Despite me being Sasuke's teacher Naruto knows him better than anyone else"

"So they were friends?"

"I'd say best friends"

"Oh. If you're saying that Naruto will tell me himself then it's best if I don't ask anymore questions about him. He's still kinda sick and stuck at home so It'll have to wait."

"Mmm hmm"

"I've never done this before"

"What?"

"Oh you know just take a walk outside with a friend, talk to him... it's nice"

"You mean you've never taken a walk outside with a friend?"

"Never"

"So this is your first time?"

"Very first... by the way if you don't mind my asking how old are you?"

"Thirty-one"

"You're still young... and friendly... and nice... and funny"

"Thank you and you're sixteen right?"

"Yeah"

"I see... you're still younger than me... and smart... and generous... and one to definately talk to... and one to not get bored with"

"You mean it?"

"Y-yeah"

"Thanks..."

"Naruto told me you want to be a ninja?"

"Oh yeah I really really want to be one!"

"Well then umm.. uhh... I'm a sensei and you need training... so..."

"Oh I know where this is going..."

"You do?"

"Sure I do! You want to go scavenger hunting with me!!!"

"Ye- no..."

"Oh then what?"

"I was thinking... maybe I could... train... you?"

"You really want do that for me?"

"W-well yes"

"You're the best Kakashi!!!!"

"Hehe it's the least I could do" he sctratched the back of his head.

"So where are you gonna train me?"

"It's called the 'Hidden leaf forest'

"I know lets go there right now!"

"Umm Ok- AAAAYYYYYY"

(Kakashi)

Kirame eagerly held my hand and ran to the hidden leaf forest as fast as she could... I was surprised her speed is no less than mine!

I dangled behind her in the air as she went the wrong way...

"Kirame it's the other wa-AAAAYYYYYYY"

She turned around, but didn't let go of me and followed my directions.

"Le-EEEEEEFFFT!"

"Ri-GGGGHHHHHHT!"

"Straight ah-EEEEAAAAAD!"

"St-OOOOOP!"

"We're h-EEEEEEERE!!!"

"Oh my God! You're ... *pant pant pant* so fast!"

"It's not like I sat around in the rain village and just felt sorry for my self.. well I did do that sometimes but still..."

"Hmm you sound a lot like Naruto?"

"Oh..."

"Well then let's start with the very very basic stuff so you don't have to attend an academy where five year olds would probably pull your hair and drive you nuts"

The reason I'm teaching her is because I have a strange feeling that she's naturally fast and she has alot of chakra, she might be able to catch up with Naruto or even up to chunin level. She already is pretty strong and really fast to have gotten here in no time while carrying me. I was litterally flying in the air...

"Haha What kinda basics?"

"Okay let's start with... how to release your chakra"

"My chakra? Oh I think I can do that"

Kirame's hand was glowing in a matter of seconds!

"RAHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Kirame punched the tree right next to me and her chakra somehow tore it to tiny pieces!

"How did you... Eh?"

"Is that it?"

"That's more than 'it' you're so strong! but how could you have... no way! That's better than Sakura can pull it off!"

That attack was so much like Naruto's rasengan. It ripped the tree to shreads. I wonder what element she has...

"Oh thank you!"

"... T-test number one.. c-cleared"

"Okay I'm ready for the next step!"

"Alright test number two... transformation jutsu"

"Oooo that sounds cool... Naruto! I thought you were sick at home sleeping!"

"Do I look like Naruto to you? ... heh well actually I do but I'm still Kakashi"

"COOL! I wanna do that, how'd you do that!?"

"It's very simple actually... you have to concentrate and focus"

"Oh boy...."

"Yes boy you have to transform into me"

"Ewww I'll be a different sex! but cool at the same time!"

"Make this hand sign, focus on your chakra, me and my appearance"

"Transformation jutsu!"

POOF

"Since when do I have long dark brown hair with white streaks in it..."

"Hah you'd look funny with that... Oh wait I already am you with that extra feature! Oh wow this is funny haha- oh umm sorry" "I'll try again" "Transformation jutsu!"

POOF

"Better but I don't have THAT extra feature which is especially dominant in females!"

"What.. oh these! Ha you're funny! Guess I forgot you were a guy! Alright I have to do it this time... Transformation jutsu!!!"

POOF

"Very good! Hey there's nothing wrong with me... who's really you but transformed into me..."

"Yes! Finally did it!"

"Hi I'm Kakashi Hatake and I love all sorts of pervy books! Lalala! I have the spikeiest hair you've ever seen and I can't believe it stands up like this all the time! It's been super-glued up!"

"H-hey! I don't...I do read those kind of books but still not... funny... haha! I don't say lalala and talk like that!"

"This is the best training ever! haha! Hmm I wonder If Naruto can transform into me..."

"He can. He's mastered that jutsu for a long time now... he even has his own... harem jutsu or sexy jutsu"

"Oh my Goshness! No way!"

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. he made it himself"

"Cool his own jutsu! Okay what's next?"

"Umm let's see... oh I was wondering... I have some special element dectecting paper that can tell you what element you can control... here take this" I pulled out five slips of paper.

"Force your chakra into this piece of paper. If it's wind then it'll cut in half. If fire it burns to ashes. Lighting it wrinkles up. Water and it becomes soggy. Earth then it becomes part of the ground and crumbles but only take o-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed?

"I was going to tell you to take one!!!" I just blinked and she took all of them!

Kirame held all five papers I was holding. I watched the first one split in half! The second burn to ashes!! The third wrinkle up!!! The fourth become soggy!!!! and the fifth cruble into sand!!!!!

"Was that normal?! What the hell just happened!!!!"

"No that's not normal!!! YOU HAVE ALL FIVE ELEMENTS! NO ONE ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH HAS ALL FIVE OF THEM! OH MY GOD!!!"

"Wow... I guess the fact that I'm not normal surprised me more than the fact that I have all five of 'em"

She looked... sad.... my fault.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that I meant that it's really really rare to have all five elements. You should be proud"

"Yeah I guess"

"You're still sad?"

"I was always 'not normal' from the start"

"What do you mean?"

"N-never mind... anyway it's cool that I have all elements but can I use them?"

"We'll have to see... hold this leaf and try to focus all your fire element chakra on it. Think about heat and light"

I plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to her.

"Okay here it goes!" "Rrrrrrrr"

(Kirame)

I closed my eyes and thought. Heat... fire... burning inside me... burn the leaf! C'mon c'mon! Okay imagine Heat energy... the leaf on fire, bright burning fire... I feel something burning it! Burn to ashes you stupid little leaf damn you! I can do this!!! Think of fire ones that I've seen... ones that I've started... my foster parents house... burning down to ashes... I'm a monster.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

I opened my eyes....

"Aww damn it! Stupid house!!! Damn you demon!"

"Huh? did you just say demon"

"Umm uhh no no nothing. Nothing at all hehe it didn't burn! Back to training!"

"If you need help I'm here"

"That didn't sound like you kakashi"

"That wasn't me"

We turned around...

"Naruto! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah much better, so you're training?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! Kakashi asked if I wanted to be a ninja I said duh so he offered to help me!" I excitedly and stupidly spoke.

"I wanted you to help too Naruto but since you weren't feeling well..."

"I'm fine now so why don't I tell you how to create shadow clones and increse the speed of your training"

"I remember last time when you trained like that Naruto. It certainly worked faster and I can sense that Kirame has a lot of chakra probably ten times more than me. I'll leave this to you Naruto. I'll be over there under that tree if you need me" Kakashi said.

"Okay Kakashi!"

"Now lemme show you how to form a shadow clone. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made a certain hand sign and... POOF!

"Hey cool it's your twin!"

"Yeah... so now to increase your training which would take months or even years will now take a few weeks! If you go by this way of training"

"Wow!"

"You don't know how to make a shadow clone?"

"No but I'll give it everything I've got!"

"Right. Now do this"

"Got it"

"Force your chakra..."

"Done"

"Think of a clone exactly like yourself"

"Already there"

"Now release your chakra and form a clone!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

We both said simultaneously.

I opened one eye... then the other...

"Cool I did it! Hi five sista!"

SLAP! I hi-fived my copy!

"Awesome! I have a clone!"

"Wow, very good" "Now can you form about a thousand clones"

"WHAT!?"

"It's easy if you have a lot of chakra and concentrate"

"O-okay?" "TAJU KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOF a thousand times.

"You are so good at this!"

"Bet you're better but yay!!! I did it!"

"Kirame you ready to do this!" Naruto shouted!

"BRING IT ON BITCH!"

"GO!!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(Kirame)

This time I'm gonna do it, no distractions! Burn... fire... burn to ashes with heat... sweltering heat... hot burning fire...

* * *

(Naruto)

"This isn't fucking working!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! FIRE UP ALREADY!!!"

"Calm down you got it it's burning!"

I don't get it! She's already caught the leaf on fire!

"No I need to burn more!!! MORE!!!! MORE!!!"

(It's a secret)

Burn everything in your way Kirame... become one with rage!

(Kakashi)

"Kakashi I can't stop her with words!!! What the hell is going on!"

"White fire?!"

White fire lit up the trees and took each one of them down with so much speed you could hardly see hermoving!

"Hey forget the white stuff just try and help me stop her! Why is she acting like this!"

"H-how am I supposed to know! Naruto look out!"

"Huh wh-"

"Kirame let go of Naruto!" I yelled.

"Make me!" her voice sounded much different, more violet and sinister...

"Kirame please stop! I don't want to hurt you! Ahh you're burning my neck! Kirame listen to me!"

"GRAAHHHH! BURN... DIE!"

(Naruto)

Her eyes were a strange white color. She didn't look at me the same way she did last time, when she was calm... Her eyes reflected no trace of Kirame herself, just hate and a strong desire to kill... She pinned me against the ground, her burning hand covered in white flames, clutching my neck. Why would she do this to me!

"Stop! Kirame I'm not going to give up on you!!!"

* * *

(Kirame)

"So... It's you again! What the fuck do you want now! Besides seeing more blood, beeing free and killing!"

"Nothing really, you just pretty much named everything! hehehe" It told Kirame.

"Stop hurting them! Get out of me!"

"Oh well I can't. I am you..."

"Wh-what? No you can't be me! I'm not a ruthless murderer! I'm not!"

I am!... All those people who die after I wake up... I murder them.... How can I stop it?! It says it's a part of me! I can't destroy myself! but I have to stop what ever the hell this thing is!!!

"Oi! Listen up bitch I'm taking you down and you WILL go down!"

"Ooo trying to hurt me with words are you?"

"Oh it'll be more than words!"

I can't believe what I just did but... I forced my chakra out and covered the demon with it!

* * *

"Why do you struggle to do so much for me hmm?"

"Because you're my friend!!! and I don't want my friend going crazy and end up hurting herself!" Naruto answered It...

(Naruto)

The fire died down. Kirame's eyes glistened with tears... I can see her now... Kirame.

"Sumimasen..."

With that she began to fall back but I caught her on time.

"Kirame! Kirame!"

"Naruto you okay?!" said Kakashi who rushed to Kirame.

"You're asking the wrong person look at Kirame!"

She passed out again like last time and was badly burned in several places but the burns seemed to heal themselves?

"Woah why is she healing herself?"

"Stop asking me questions I don't know the answers to!"

"Okay, okay you could've just said I don't know!"

"Do we need to get her some help?"

"I don't think so... she'll be fine"

"She was passed out when we first found her in that rocky ditch"

"Yeah the same white fire was there too"

"I don't think she's herself when she's in this strange mode"

"I agree she doesn't sound like herself either"

* * *

(Naruto)

"GAHH! BAD DEMON!" *pant* *pant*

"AHH kirame! You okay!"

"No! I mean yes! I mean maybe!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Oh my Goshness! What happened to you! Your neck is all burned!"

"Oh umm nothing..."

"Kirame do you feel fine?"

"Yeah I do... but I feel hyper and upset like something bad just happend and it was my fault!!"

"Pfft! No what are you talking about? Nothing happened, you just go back to sleep!" I tried to make an excuse...

* * *

Slap- Extra nonsense

Naruto: "You know... you're the first girl to not slap me for the longest time! This girl Amaru from the second Shippuden Movie slapped me sooo hard! Forget that Sakura-chan's hobby is slapping me!"

Kirame: "Why would anyone want to slap you!?"

Naruto: "I dont know and first she didn't even look like a girl" "Until she took off her coat... ver masculene" Naruto covers his mouth and whispers to Kirame.

Kirame: "I hope I'm not masculene!"

Naruto: "Oh no your feminine. Like this.... and this" Naruto moves his hands around in the air showing the way Kirame's body was shapped... "not too curvey but I like-"

SLAP! *Kirame slaps Naruto*...

Kirame: "NOW I KNOW WHY!"


	4. Kitty

(Kirame)

"Sigh"

"Look, nothing happened you just... passed out probably because of chakra exhaustion"

"Oh"

I jumped out of bed and headed for the door...

"I'll be outside taking a walk"

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere"

'Click'

The door clicked and I left without saying another word to anyone...

I know something happened. Naruto and Kakashi are just not telling me...

"Kirame! Wait... for... me!"

"Naruto?"

He took deep breaths.

"I didn't notice that I walked so far..."

"You're quite fast for... well anyone"

"Oh..."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No"

"So... I guess you can use fire now right?"

"Yeah..."

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not... I'm just, confused and I don't know what to do..."

"You just have to believe in yourself. Really believe that you can be a strong, powerful ninja. I once struggled when I was little to find a way into the light. I told myself that if I don't do something about it now I'd be stuck like that forever. I wanted to be Hokage and I believe I can"

"You're right. Thanks I feel a little better now but what drives you to become a better ninja everytime besides your strong will power?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hey that's Kakashi's student! So he must be Naruto's best friend. I think this is what Kakashi meant by He'll tell you himself...

"He was my best friend. He was the first one to ever acknowleadge my hard work and struggle to be a ninja. He believed I could become Hokage. We had a strange friendship. I was always jealous of him who was always number one in everything like at ninja stuff and attracting girls. He thought I was annoying I thought he was stuck up. All that really didn't break our bond we knew we were friends. Sasuke had a brother who he loved a lot. His name is Itachi. Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan but I don't know why. From then on Sasuke swore he would kill Itachi. Then Orochimaru came along and gave him the curse mark"

"Wait who's Orochimaru?"

"You don't know?!"

"No. Am I suposed to?"

"Well sorta but anyway... Orochimaru was a ninja of the leaf village. He became evil and wanted to mutate ninja and have all the power in the world for himself. He desperately wanted the sharingan"

"Wait what's the sharingan?"

"You dont know that either!?"

"Umm no"

"Sasuke has the sharingan and Orochimaru wants it. The sharingan is the most powerful eye in the world. Because of the curse mark Sasuke felt stronger and wanted to kill Itachi so he found the power he needed. He left Konoha on his own will and set out to look for Orochimaru. Sasuke believed that Orochimaru could make him stronger only then would he be able to defeat Itachi. Orochimaru made a deal with him. The deal was that if Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi he would have to sacrifice his body to Orochimaru. Sasuke agreed he didn't care about himself. He just wanted Itachi dead. Sasuke is now training with Orochimaru and I want to bring him back to Konoha. Someday I will..."..

"So what happened to Itachi?"

"Itachi left Konoha and joined the Akatsuki"

"What's that?"

"You don't know what that is!!!"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay! It's an organization that wants to take over the world by sucking Biiju power. A Biiju is the most powerful demon in the nija world. Biiju are mostly sealed in humans. Those humans are called Jinchuriki. People use the Jinchuriki as weapons to protect their villages and treat them like dirt. They don't care about them. They only care about power. The jinchuriki are also people and they have feelings!"

"Wow. I can't believe they would do something like that to a Jinchuriki. What happens when they suck the power of a Jinchuriki out of it?"

"That person dies"

"What! How sinister can those akatsuki people get!? So what happens when they get all the Biiju power?"

"They destroy the world and force people to live under them. They think they can make a better world like that"

"Have you ever met them before?"

"Yeah. A lot of times"

"Well if I ever meet them they wont live to see the next second!"

"The akatsuki are pretty strong you know"

"Well I'll become stronger! I'll defeat the Akatsuki! Okay my new goal is to become the strongest ninja and finish the Akatsuki!"

"Looks like you have more will power than I do right now!"

"No it's probably equal but I'm gonna stick to my way!"

"Together"

"Yeah! We''ll be the heroes everyone can look up to and not look down apon. You know what I mean?"

"That's what I've been trying to do all this time I became a ninja"

"That's what I'm aiming to do now"

"Yeah..."

"I wonder what it's like to meet another- I mean a Biiju"

These Biiju... seem... I don't know... like... no never mind. It can't be.

"I bet they're nice and full of will powered people" I told him.

"I'm sure they are"

* * *

(Kirame)

"Kakashi!!!!!!!! Let's go train!"

"Now?"

"Yes now! Get up! Come on! I know the way!!"

"Naruto you wanna co-"

"He's too busy snoring away..."

"I can see that..."

Naruto slept in his bed all comfortable and snug.

"Let's go!"

"Are you gonna- AHHHHHHHH"

"WEEEEE this is fun!"

"STOP RUNNING SO FAST WHILE I'M UP IN THE AIR TRYING TO BREATH WHILE YOU PULL ME BY ONLY MY HAND SOMETHING'S GOING TO BREAK AND FALL OFFFFF!"

"We're here!"

"WOULD YOU MIND SLOWING DOWN A LITTLE BIT?!"

"Nope you're gonna have to get use to it... aww sorry but I have to keep my speed faster than ever If I want to stop the stupid Akatsuki and help save Sasuke!"

"So he told you?..."

"Yup everything! You were right he told me about Sasuke himself! Sasuke has the sharingan eye... I wonder what it looks like?"

"I can show you"

"NO WAY!"

"Way..."

He began to pull his forehead protector off his left side (to his left) ......

"That's it"

"Awesome!!! Wait why do you have it in one eye only?"

(Kakashi)

"Sit I'll tell you..."

I don't know why I wanted to tell her but it seemed as if I could trust her... there was some strange connection between us. I can see a certain element of trust in her.

(Kirame)

He gestured for me to sit on the verdant floor of the forest.

"I was trained my the fourth Hokage and my comerades were Obito Uchiha and Rin"

"Your comerade was an Uchiha too!?"

"Yeah"

"That's just like Naruto!"

"Mmm hmm... Obito was also my best friend. I was always so rude to everyone and didn't care about my commerades and only went by the rules of the ninja. According to those rules it said never to show tears, complete the mission no matter what even if your commerade is hurt. Obito was the opposite. He cared so much about me and Rin even though he hated me. He was jealous because I was the stronger one. So then came that mission when Rin was kidnapped, I didn't care about Rin. I only cared for the mission and if it was going to be complete. Obito told me that if Rin wasn't there we'd all be dead by now... she's the most useful and careing medical ninja he yelled. Obito loved Rin and cared about his friends more than anyone I had ever known. He said he would break those rules and follow his own way. So I stupidly went on to continue the mission. Obito went on to save Rin. I came back to help Obito because I realized that he was right. The enemy was about to attack but I saved Obito. I lost my left eye while trying to do so... Obito cried and swore he would protect his friends... That's when he awakened his sharingan. Rin was in a cave with the kidnapper. Obito and I jumped in, untied her ropes and saved her. We fought him together but... the enemy made his move... he destroyed the cave causing all the big boulders around us to fall from the ceilling. We ran but I fell back... Obito... pushed me away... and was crushed ... by one of the boulders... he saved my life but gave his away. I tried to remove the boulder but it wouldn't budge, his entire right side was crushed. I became a jounin that day... my team gave me presents... Obito was the only one who didn't give me anything.... Obito decided to give me his sharingan eye... as a present because I lost my eye. Rin transplanted his eye into my eye socket... For the first time I cried... he saved my life and Rin's life by giving his own away... till this day... I swore I would protect my friends..."

"... Kakashi... is that also... why you came to save me?"

"... yeah"

He looked at me with the sadest eyes I had ever seen. They were flooded with guilt and tears...

I hugged him and said...

"Kakashi... I know Obito died happily because you chose the right thing to do... you believed in him, I think that's all he ever wanted from you and you gave it to him..."

"I think you're right..."

He sadly replied. I wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Sorry about that"

"I was glad to hear it"

"O-okay so should we get back to training?"

"Yeah. So now that I've kinda done the leaf, what to I do?"

"Burn a tree down"

"Okay... how"

"I don't know figure it out yourself"

"Fine... This time nothing will go wrong!"

Okay think of heat... burning... flames... chakra burning up inside... I want to be the strongest ninja! I will!!!

"Ha got it!"

White fire surrounded my hand in an instant.

"Already?!" Kakashi was amazed at how fast i lit my hand on fire

"Just a little bit of concentration and..."

I ran to the tree right in front of me and rammed my white fire into it. It danced around and like a ribbon and wrapped itself around the tree burning it to ashes.

"I did it! just like I imagined!"

"Excellent!"

"COOL!!!"

"Kirame why is you're chakra white?"

"I don't know... I guess it's my own kind of chakra?"

"Could be..."

"Lemme try... this!"

My white fire gathered up in a ball and when it felt large enough I pushed it toward another tree with some of my wind element...

CRASH!

The tree tumbled down down and I stopped it with my finger before it could harm us!

"How did you do that!? you don't even know any hand signs!?!?!?"

"I was supposed to know em?"

"Well you don't have to but you have to be really skilled to not use hand signs!"

"Oh I didn't know..."

"How did you ever come up with that?!"

"I just thought if I could blast my fire away it would be cool! I pushed the fire with some of my wind element!"

"The fire and the wind and the tree and the finger!!!"

"Hehe!"

"Do you want to call it something? It is a jutsu"

"I... I made a jutsu!!! OMGoshness my very first jutsu!!! Umm how about Katontama! Meaning fireball!"

"That could work! What about your other one the ribbon like one?"

"OHHH I have another jutsu! Yay!! let's call it... 'fire ribbon!'"

"Okay! I'm so proud of you!"

"Well you're the one who taught me how to emit chakra out so all thanks to you!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah you are my teacher after all"

"And friend..."

"Oooo, Ooooo I know, I know! What should I call you?!"

"What do you mean I'm not a jutsu?"

"Haha no silly a nickname"

"NO!... just call me Kakashi"

"How about pervy!"

"Already taken by Jiraiya... NO!"

"Ooo how about kitty!!"

"That's cute... but NO!"

"I got it! Kitty!! Thats it that's perfect!!! it's like pervy and Kakashi mixed together! Kitty! Aww!!"

"WHAT NO!"

"Yes! Hi kitty!"

"God... help me!!!"

* * *

Kakashi's dream- Extra stuff

Gai: "Hey kitty! Hahaha!"

Tsunade: "Meow Meow sexy!"

"NO stop calling me that!" Kakashi screams in his sleep.

Kuranai: "Don't get your paws wet when you go out in the rain!"

"NO!" Kakashi screams while running all over the place... in his dreams... no.... really.

Jiraiya: "Look what the CAT dragged in! Hahahah!"

"NOOOOOOOO YOU LAME PEOPLE WITH LAME JOKES!!!"

...

"HUH!? Wha-... Oh it was just a dream... more like a nightmare..." Kakashi wakes up from nightmare.

Naruto says sitting in front of Kakashi: "Are you okay.... kitty?"

"AHHHHH dreams really do come true! I just wanted another book of make out paradise!!!!!"


	5. Drive your life

(Kakashi)

Children running and screaming, wind licking my skin and blowing away the sun's rays, trees rustling about and my student walking alone just ahead of me...

"Hey Naruto!" I spotted Naruto just meandering through the village ally.

"Kakashi!" he smiled. I guess he was happy to see me.

"KITTY!" a strange girlish voice shouted.

"Huh?!" Naruto said.

"Oh...no"

"Kitty!!!"

"AHHH KIRAME!"

SMASH!

Kirame hugged me tightly and repeated what is NOT my name several times.....

"kkk.. k-k Kitty! HAHAHAHHAHAH MUAHAHAHAHAHH!" Naruto laughed, he bent down smacked his fists into the ground still laughing histerically while doing so.

"Oye no laughing! I named him that! Right Kitty? ....Kitty?"

I tried to escape from her but...

"Come back here!" she grabbed me by my clothes and pulled me to her. "Hey why are you all red on your cheeks?"

"KIRAME!"

"WHAT?! I like the name. You don't have to be embaressed about it..."

"Rrrrrgh" I grunted... Why me!?

"Training grounds here we come!"

"Wait what do you mean w-EEEEEEEE AHHH WAIT NOOOO!!!"

AGAIN she grabbed me by my waist, carried me and scurried off to the training grounds. *Sigh* Looks like Naruto's coming along too...

"Guys wait up!"

* * *

"Now that you've mastered fire... you should start to master water"

"Cool!"

"How do I train to master the water element?"

"Good question... how about you.. Oh got it come here"

I whispered in her ear while Naruto stood by trying to listen....

"Okay why don't you try to wet Naruto!"

"Ooo I like the way you think! Naughty kitty"

"Why thankyou... I'M NOT KITTY!"

"Hehe I'll give it a shot" Kirame half whispered half giggled.

"So... Naruto..."

"Yeah"

"Take a look behind you"

"Okay?"

(Kirame)

I can do this I love rain so I love water... think wet... tears, no...

(Kakashi)

"There's nothin- AHHHHHHHH. What's the big idea of gettin me all wet!!!"

Kirame forced water out of her hands.

"No way! I actually did it!!!" Kirame excitedly shouted.

"Told you it would work!" I told Kakashi.

"YOU!" Naruto turned to Kakashi and pointed at him.

"Uh oh" Kakashi said.

"IMMA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Wait no Naruto, it was all my fault, I agreed to do it! I can dry you up too! Here" Kirame blamed it on herself, that was nice of her.

Kirame's hands instantly started to glow with white fire. She moved them around Naruto's body without touching him, evaporating the water.

"There see"

"Hey cool!"

"I know! Now you don't have to kill me..." I mumbled

"I will still get you... and did you say something just now?"

"Heh no!" I nervously said.

"Good..." he narrowed his eyes angrily at me.

"ANYWAY! So what do I do now?"

"How about you wet your kitty..."

"H-hey!"

"Haha! I don't think so" Kirame laughed.

"Do what you did last time with the leaf" Naruto suggested.

"Oh yeah that might work"

She ran over to a tree and plucked a green leaf off. She sat down on the floor, legs crossed and held the leaf in her hands shut tight together.

(Kirame)

So what does water usually make you think of... Rain, tears, saliva, toilet water, rivers, the sea... I should probably just try to get this leaf wet by flooding my hands with water... Did I do it? I opened my eyes...

"Damn it" the leaf was still dry, not even a drop.

Okay deep breath... clear your mind of all impurities... think pure... consentrate... pure water, water...water...water... mizu.  
I feel something! It happened before too when I got the hang of fire! Let's see...

I opened my hands and...

"Yes!"

Water streamed down from the open spaces between my palms.

"Kitty I did it!!!"

"Your fast..." Naruto was lying down on the grass right next to me. I smiled.

"My name... IS NOT KITTY... I'm coming"

Kakashi walked over to see the wet leaf in my hands. It was a little pond and the leaf was cut up in small pieces by the water.

"See look!"

"Your progress always amazes me! Good work!" his eye widened. I'm sure his other eye did too.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Okay... try just creating some kind of jutsu like you did before with the fire element"

"Okay kitty!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The visible quarter of Kakashi's face automatically turned red when I said 'kitty'... aww he's so cute.

I got up from where I was sitting, closed my eyes and tried to imagine a jutsu...

"What are water jutsus like?" I opened my eyes.

"I'll show you... Water style water dragon jutsu!"

He moved his hands so quickly! A water dragon formed in the air I automatically jumped up to dodge it with Naruto whom I held onto the entire time... I probably turned red...

"WOW! that was very powerful!" I told Kakashi.

"Thankyou... nice dodging"

"Thanks"

"Umm I hope you don't mind but could you uh let go of me now...?" forgot Naruto was here. Oops!

"Oh sorry!" I dropped him by mistake.

"I didn't mean drop me!"

"Well ya didn't say what you wanted me to do to you!" I argued back.

"SO it's common sense not to drop a friend!"

"Well fine then don't ask me to save your butt when Kakashi water dragons you!"

"I never asked you to do anything!"

"I know you wanted me to!"

"How do you know! Maybe I didn't want you to!"

"I can read what people are feeling!"

"OH right I forgot about your psyco reading peoples feelings through their eyes thing!"

"It's not psyco! The only thing psyco here is you!"

"Oh I'm the psyco one who calls their sensei kitty?!"

"I happen to love that name!!!"

"SHU TUP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi shouted!

"Woah dude calm down" Naruto told the furious sensei.

"Yeah we were just kidding... I think"

"ME!? CALM DOWN?! LOOK AT YOU TWO BABIES! ARGUING OVER WHO'S PSYCO AND WHO WANTED WHO TO DO WHAT!"

"But we're just-" Naruto began but

"BUT NOTHING! SIT DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!" kakashi interupted.

We both sat down... looking rather sad... maybe even teary eyed...

(Kakashi)

"GOOD NOW SAY SORRY TO eachoth-"

"Ahhhhhh! Kitty yelled at us!" Kirame sadly said while pretending to sob. Although, the pretending was pretty believable.

"*sniffle sniffle* yeah he never did that before! (crying in the background)"

"Yeah that's right you should be hugging eachother! Problem sol-" "Hey umm don't cry I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry! You're making me cry too! Waaa!"

(Tsunade)

And so the three hugged eachother as I watched them 'train'...yeah right... Sniffle and cry... This maybe a problem...

* * *

(Kakashi)

"Water style water cascade!"

Large droplets of water turned into sharp kunai like shapes and aimed to cut a tree in half or so with Kirame's new jutsu.

SWOOSH!

The sharp water kunai cascaded from where Kirame was standing and sliced the tree in half or so.

"Wow, that... is a water jutsu now" she quickly took short breaths.

"SO you can create any jutsu by just thinking of it?" Naruto asked

"Well yeah but it takes a lot of time, concentration and focus, my brain hurts! It took me like the entire day to make this jutsu but I still want to practice"

"You told me you were going to be the strongest ninja and that you're going to finish the akatsuki someday"

"Yeah I did"

"Well it looks like you really want to, you stick to your way"

"Yeah I can never go back on my words..."

(Naruto)

Wow that sounds... just like... me!

"Yeah"

"It's getting pretty dark, you guys can go home now"

"Nah I'll stay. Grandma ordered me to watch you at all times"

"What about you Kitty?"

"I'M NOT KITTY... yeah I'll stay too"

"Yay!"

Kakashi and I leaned against a tree: Me, with my hands holding my head and arms cornered in the air, like always. Kakashi reading his book, like always.

"I've noticed something about Kirame" he said while closing his book.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a lot like you. She never wants to give up, aims to accomplish her true goal and dream. I think that all this time she just needed someone to show her how important she is and that she can become the strongest ninja"

"I never thought of it that way until she said she'd 'never go back on her words'. She's a true ninja"

"You helped her become a lot better Naruto"

I smiled at Kakashi...

Kirame continued practicing her water jutsus. She perfected her 'water style sharp cascade' jutsu. She had already perfected another jutsu and was now on the third... she's amazing... and beautiful... and has a lot of charka... and believes in herself... and I think Kakashi is awesome...

"Naruto... Naruto!" kakashi waved his hands in front of my face.

"AH! oh sorry I guess I just kinda..."

"Lost yourself in those beautiful eyes of hers?"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Naruto"

"N-no you don't! I mean no I don't!"

"Don't give me that... I know you like her"

"H-hey how do you know that?!"

"So you do?"

"WAIT NO I MEAN!"

"You mean?"

"*Sigh* fine you win. I do like her... eheh"

"So why don't you go ask her out or something?"

"Why are _you_ telling me that! You're not even married..."

"H-hey!"

"Anyway... actually I should but I'm kinda... alright fine, really nervous"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Relax I'm sure she'll like it"

"Thanks kitty"

"HEY!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kirame shouted from meters away.

"Shit she heard everything!" I made sure to whisper now.

"I ONLY CALL HIM KITTY!" she shouted again.

"Okay Kirame whatever you want!"

Kirame turned around in satisfaction and resumed her practice.

"Phew I thought she heard about the asking out and stuff" I whispered to kakashi.

"Even if she did it wouldn't be much of a problem"

"Maybe..."

(Kirame)

This training stuff is hard... but I don't mind. I can't go back on my words!

I let myself fall down on the verdant dewy grass and watched the stars shine bright...

(Naruto)

"Why don't you go ask her if she's tired yet"

"Yeah she seems worn out"

I walked to where Kirame was lying down and lay down next to her. We gazed at the glimmering stars as they smiled on Kirames eyes that reflected the starry sparkle.

"The sky's so beautiful tonight" she spoke.

"Yeah, I don't think there's ever been such a starry night" I replied.

"And I don't think there's ever been a happier me" "Naruto... you changed me. You gave me life, you made me believe that I can make my dreams come true"

"Really?!" that's what Kakashi said... I make her dreams come true and all!

"Yeah it's like you have this amazing power to change people and make them happier"

"T-thanks"

She smiled at me...

"Are you still gonna train?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me!"

She immediately got up and started working on her water jutsus...

(Kirame)

"I wish it would rain... maybe I can make it rain!"

"Give it a shot!" Naruto encouraged me.

Rain, cascading from above... falling from heaven... the drops softly tap my skin as my heart and soul awaken...

(Naruto)

I know she can make it rain... *drip*

"Hey a rain drop fell on my nose!"

Kirame bent down to where I was and wiped it off the tip of my nose. Am I blushing?

"We'll be wet in no time"

Right after she said that, rain poured down from the starry sky and covered us.

"Hah! It's raining! Yeah!" Kirame exclaimed.

I watched her spin amid the falling rain drops and twirl as her white snowy streaked hair danced in the wet wind. Those white eyes with hints of silver glistening in the dark. She suddenly began to glow a strange white color but it made her look more beatiful...

(Kakashi)

She realy looks happy... she's happier when she calls me kitty! Interesting combination, kakashi and pervy... kitty. I like her happiness... Naruto you really are amazing... Naruto sat up and watched her exctasy pour out just as the rain poured out from the moonlit clouds above us...


	6. Aizou

(Kakashi)

"You awake?"

"Huh... Where am I?" Kirame tiredly mumbled.

She rested her head against my shoulder and slept throughout the night, not once did she awaken.

"The training grounds" I replied.

(Kirame)

I could hear Kakashi's voice but I had no idea where he was.

"Where are you Kakashi?" I sleepily asked.

"I'm right here"

I followed the sound of his voice... I looked up and saw kakashi looking down at me, with his single, half eye-lid covered eye.

"Kitty... sorry... my head was on your... shoulder... the whole *yawn* night" I think I blushed...

"That's okay"

(Kakashi)

"Right... back to trai...ning..."

Kirame pushed herself to get up.

"Damn am I tired!" She yawned and stretched her body out. "Oh man that feels good... I feel good nanana (the song lol)!"

grrrrrowll!

"Whoa was that my stomach?!

"I think it was... You slept here in the training grounds, so did Naruto and I" I told her.

"Woah.. and it just hit me... so where is Naruto anyway?"

"Eh... Ichiraku... raaamen... Kiraaaame... you're the.. psyco one here... no... I'm... not"

"Hey Naruto stop grumbling about that stupid conversation we had yesterday! Get up!! By the way..eheehahahaha! You always have the cutest boxers! I never thought you'd wear a green dinosaur one!"

"Huh..."

He finally started to awaken and gain consciousness... and now understood the halarious comment Kirame made about Naruto's... appealing boxers.

"H-HEY! STOP LAUGHING!! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" he was obviously cranky today considering not having his pants on!

"Heh! Over there" I pointed to a low branch of the tree I leaned against.

Naruto angrily pulled off his pants from the tree branch but...

RIP!!

His pants ripped as he pulled them off!

"Hehe! I wonder which part ripped off!?" Kirame laughed.

"Shutup! It was your stupid idea to train the ENTIRE night!"

"SO! I told you to go home if you wanted to! You shutup!"

"It's my duty to keep you safe all the time so what was I supposed to do!?"

"It's not a crime to leave me for a few seconds!"

"Yeah but what if you had gotten hurt or.. or even kidnapped! I'd never see you again and miss you!" Naruto's anger turned to sorrow as he thought of the many possibilies which could result in losing Kirame.

"Then... Th-then... aww you really do care" her eyes widened and glimmered as she smiled.

"Well yeah of course I do... you're my friend"

"Aw!!"

Soon enough they were hugging eachother...

"Aizou" I intreupted their strange mood changing conversation.

"HUH!?" they both said.

"It's love and hate between you two" I pretty much repeated what I meant.

"What do you mean love?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean hate?" Kirame asked.

"Hey I asked first!" looks like Naruto wanted to start a fight

"What's your point?!" looks like Kirame wants to argue back...

"You intertupted my question!!!"

"So! Kitty can answer them one by one!"

"I'M NOT A KITTY!" I added...

"What if he forgets my question!?"

"He doesn't have alzhimers!!!"

"Oh and I suppose you dont have the 'sleep in the training grounds for the entire stinkin night and laughing at my boxers desease' go die!!!"

"YOU AND YOUR WEIRD BOXERS! THEY'RE FUNNY SO I NATURALLY LAUGH AT THEM! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T WEAR ANY THEN I'D DIE! THAT WAY I WOULD STOP MY LAUGHING FOREVER!!!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SHOULD STOP WEARING BOXERS?!"

"USE YOUR BRAIN IF YOU HAVE ONE AND GET THE MESSAGE THROUGH THE EMPTY SPACE IN THERE! NO!"

"YOU AND ME FIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"WHY!?"

"WELL I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!"

"STOP BEING A- aww you really don't want to hurt me?" Naruto's eyes widened and glimmered as he smiled.

"Nope..."

God... they were hugging... again...

"That's exactly what I mean..."

They finally stopped hugging eachother... but their stomachs continued to fight by growling out of hunger.

"I'm surprised you had enough energy to do all that without any breakfast and therefore energy"

"I hate breakfast..." Kirame sulked

"What if it's ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I love breakfast!" Kirame instantly changed her mind...

"Kakashi do you have any money on you?"

Kirame pushed, more like threw, Naruto aside and he landed about... oh only 35 meters away... ONLY 35 meters away I repeat ONLY 35 meters...

"Yeah do you kitty? I don't wanna be mean or anything by taking money from you but I love ramen!!!"

"Mmm hmm... fine then let's go have some"

"Yay! last one there's gonna have to give me half their ramen!!" before I knew it she was off and running to Ichiraku... Naruto raced along side her and I merely walked... Naruto be prepaired to give half your ramen away...

* * *

(Kakashi)

"FIRST!!" Kirame shouted.

"SECOND! NO SECOND!! NOOOOO!!!" Naruto yelled.

"HA! YOU LOSE!" Kirame proudly announced.

"NO MY RAMEN!" Naruto literally cried after I caught up with them...

"Oh Lord... bless this lost child.. you need help..."

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?... wait.. do i need help?"

"Actually... you can have all your ramen Naruto"

"Hmm? Why'd you change your mind"

"I dunno I wanted to be nice..."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Right when then got their ramen...

"It's... it's" Kirame began to say

"Beautiful!" Naruto completed her sentence...

They delved into it like it was a part of the best thing that had ever happened to them in their lives.

A few minutes later...

"Oh man that was the best breakfat of my life!" Kirame said, after she sipped the remaining soup in her once full of ramen, bowl.

"I know!" Naruto agreed.'

"Well... I should get going then..."

"Where are you going kitty?"

"Home... I have to take care of a few things... I'M NOT KITTY!"

"Bye kitty! I'll pick you up to go to the training grounds later on!"

"Oh... great..." he sarcasically stated. "STILL NOT KITTY! Bye"

* * *

Shower special

Kirame: "I need to take a bath..." Kirame said as we walked backed home.

Naruto: "Mee too" I replied.

* * *

Naruto: "HURRY UP WILL YOU!" Naruto banged on the door wearing only a towel around his waist.

Kirame: "Kodomo nokoro no mama no koto! kizuku itsuku ita kiwa youtaiyou ne kawakaliwa! Ima youzou nii! Hino atarobasho ni dete! konote te wo me ame ki nai! ano basho anata iyou kera ta naii nante waka nai! Kantani ii tanai kara kite youke! Nanananananaaaa"

Naruto: "KIRAME STOP SINGING THE FIFTH BLEACH ENDING SONG AND GET OUT ALREADY!"

* * *

Naruto: "AHH NOT NAKED!"

Kirame: "Sorry! hand me the towel"

*Naruto, turns around, closes his eye and hands Kirame the towel!*

Kirame: "Aww you're so innocent!" "Unlike Jiraiya here..."

Jiraiya: "Teehee"


	7. Dissolve into who you really are

(Naruto)

It's very strange that Kirame never asked about my Kyuubi marks... well not that I wanted her to ask... but it's still okay if she does... I guess... I mean everyone knows that I'm a Jinchuriki but I don't know if I should tell her... I should stop thinking too much....

"I was wonderin'... What element do you have?" Kirame asked.

"The wind element" I answered with a smile.

"I see... I think it's my favorite kind of element. So are water and fire"

"Cool..."

"Do you have any wind attacks yet?"

"Well... I do but..."

"What?"

"It's a very powerful attack. It damadges the enemy and me so I'm not ever allowed to use it"

"Oh... so have you thought about making any others?"

"Yeah actually I have... I can't just give up on something"

"I knew you'd say that"

I smiled.

"Naruto!!!!" A voice shouted.

We turned around and...

"Oh hey Sakura!" I tried to greet her.

She ran up to where we were and stopped to catch her breath...

"Hi Kirame! Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away!"

"Is it urgent?"

"Well kinda"

"Are the akatsuki involved?"

"No"

"Is it about Sasuke?"

"NARUTO! JUST GO!"

(Kirame)

"Okay, okay I'm going!! yeesh!!" he cringed slightly...

Naruto headed for the hokage's mansion... I was left with Sakura...

"Hey kirame" Sakura turned to me, looking for something to do now that she had done what she had to.

"Hey"

(Sakura)

I would certainly like to know more about Kirame. So I invited her to walk with me around the village allies.

* * *

Mean while...

(Naruto)

"What is it?"

It was just me, Granny and Shizune... All in one room. Tsunade gave me strange yet serious vibes.

"Are you keeping a good eye on Kirame?"

"Yeah we hangout together all the time, hell she lives where I do"

"Good..."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was watching her train with you _that_ day..."

"Hey! You were spying?!"

"NO NARUTO AS HOKAGE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS VILLAGE!"

"AHH! sorry! sorry! sorry!" Why do I get the feeling that she will kill me any second?

"Anyway... I noticed her strange paroxysm... she attacked you feircly out of the blue... I couldn't really tell what was going on... What was that all about?"

"I don't know, she was just training to master the fire element. She already caught the leaf of fire but said she wanted it to burn more for some reason... she has this white chakra but I don't know why"

"I noticed the white chakra too..." "Hmmmm well for the time being just don't make her angry, that's all we can really do"

"Got it!"

"Good you can leave now"

I nodded and left... boy...I don't know what's wrong with Kirame but she's a great friend... I wouldn't be any less of a friend to her if there was something wrong. If so... she can sill change.

* * *

(Authoress)

Seasons change  
Slowly merging into something else

Water changes  
Slowly freezing into ice

Fire changes  
Slowly burning... leaving ashes behind

People change  
Slowly becoming who we really are as time shapes us

We must learn to adapt to change  
Or fight for the change that we desire

* * *

(Kirame)

"I heard about your training from Tsunade-sama"

"Really? Are they watching me somehow?" I asked Sakura.

"Haha no Kakashi just tells her about your progress and how your doing"

"I see"

"He didn't really say anything detailed so I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any jutsus?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Oh cool!! What kinds?!"

"Well I have a fire jutsu called 'fire ribbon', then another called 'fire sphere' and a water one called 'water cascade' and I have two other water jutsus but they're not named yet and aren't perfected"

"Wow!! They all sound so cool and powerful! Can I watch you train someday?!"

"Thank you and sure! I gotta wait for Naruto and I'm going to pick up kakashi so he can come with me to the training grounds. So you can stay with me till then"

"I'd love too!"

"Great! So what about you? What kind of a ninja are you?" I asked.

"Well I have an 'insane' amount of strenght like Kakashi says and I'm a medical ninja"

"Cool!! wait... what does a medical ninja really do?"

"Well, they can heal people with their chakra and know how to take care of any wounds, cuts, broken bones you name it"

"That's really nice of you medical ninja. I think thats the best power anyone can ever have"

"Really?"

"Well yeah people like you keep us alive and thats why people like Naruto and Kakashi can still be great ninja just like you. Medical ninja always have everyone's back. One person can make a difference"

"I dont think anyone has ever appreciated me so much... thankyou!"

"You're welcome"

(Sakura)

Wow she really understands what being a medical ninja means and she gave so much meaning to it. Kirame is truly amazing...

(Kirame)

"Hmm I think we should go get kitty..."

"Who's kitty?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi who else?" I smiled.

"Haha! How did you come up with that name!?"

"Well Kakashi reads those pervy books so at first I thought I could call him pervy but he told me Jiraiya already took that one"

"Haha! that's true!"

"So then I thought of his name, Kakashi and kinda combined the two names together and ended up with 'Kitty'. Kakashi and pervy makes Kitty"

"Haha! Wow you're really creative!"

"Thankyou!"

"I"M NOT KITTY!"

Kakashi suddenly poofed up and appeared in front of us... I assume he heard my conversation with Sakura! Heh!

"Kitty! I thought I was going to pick you up!"

"Well I happened to come before you could- hey wait... NO NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

(Sakura)

Haha! Kirame held onto Kakashi's leg with only one hand left in a flash for the training grounds! I guess I should follow... I was about to leave when Naruto unexpectedly came back from the mansion.

"Hey! Sakura where did those two go?"

Naruto was back from the Hokage's mansion...

"The training grounds, I wanted to come and Kirame told me that she'd wait for you but Kakashi just arrived and... she got too excited..."

"Heh you think she'd wait to become the strongest ninja and wipe out the akatsuki?"

"EH!?! She wants to do that?!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah and I believe she can"

"Wow! then let's go already I don't want to miss any of this!"

* * *

(Kirame)

"Okay! Now I've done Fire and water... what's next?" I asked Kakashi.

"Naruto... I want you to help Kirame with this next step" Kakashi said.

"Sure but what is it?" Naruto asked.

"She has to master wind now-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE!!! HOW MANY ELEMENTS DOES SHE HAVE!?!?" Sakura widened her eyes, interupting Kakashi.

"Five" I told her.

"ALL FIVE!!!?!? NO WAY!"

"Heh. I guess it is really rare" I whispered to myself.

"As I was saying... Kirame you have to master wind and since Naruto has a lot of experience with the element I want him to help you with this"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm going to sit far far away and watch you train" Kakashi replied

"You forgot to mention something else"

"Oh and what's that?" he turned around.

"You want to sit far far away AND read your perverted books" I smiled.

"No that's not- well it is but- AHH NEVER MIND!!"

He stomped his way to where ever 'far far away was', Sakura sat next to him, waiting for me to start my training. Naruto and I began to train.

"Okay the first thing I learnt about the wind element was that you have to think sharp"

"I see..."

"I mean... umm... okay I guess the leaf thing will have to do again"

I plucked a leaf from that same near by tree.

"Got it"

"Now hold it in both your hands... wait lemme show you"

I gave him the leaf to demonstrate...

"Like this..."

He showed me the leaf inside his hands and clasped them tightly together...

"Mmm hmm"

"Now you concentrate and think about cutting the leaf in half... like this!"

He opened his hands up and...

"Wow... the leaf's cut straight in half!!"

"Yeah! Now just remember that you have to somehow think about sharp cutting wind, keep the image of the leaf being sliced in half in your mind"

"Okay" I plucked another leaf of the tree and started to work on it... I did it just the way Naruto told me... the image of the leaf slicing in half was engraved in my mind... sharp... think about pure wind but in a way that it's vicious I guess... Come to think of it! What if my gloves slice in half if I even ever master this element! Then they'll really be curious! They'll see those markings and God knows what they'll do to me!!!!!! What should I do! This is bad! If I purposely try to fail in mastering the wind element they'll be suspicious because I mastered the first two elements without a problem!!!!!! NO!!! Can I trust them or not? Ah stupid leaf cut in half alread- Oh damn... I think....

"Damn it!"

"What isn't that great you cut in half in no time! It took me weeks to do that!!"

"Oh yeah! Hehe great" I quickly replied, half struck with panic and also quite proud that I had cut the leaf in half with in minutes. Yet, the fear of revealing a secret took over.

I looked down at my hands... Oh My God!!! The gloves ripped in half! I quickly tightened my hands into fists and panicked so much that I guess It showed on my face when Naruto asked...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

I dont think Naruto noticed but still what if he's trying to hide it! I can't continue my training like this!!!

I ran... Why did I run away!!?! When there's nothing you can really do... you run, thinking that you'll be far away from the disorder you've created but you can't run forever because those who care will always find you and you can't bare to stay away from them. Eventually, you get pretty tired too. I can't let them see it! I ran pretty far into the forest... it was already getting pretty dark... I dont really like the dark!

"Kirame stop!"

"AHH!" "Kakashi!!!"

My heart was pounding as thoughts streamed throughout my mind. The needle of emotion was pulling its attatched thread through my mind and out of my body. I couldn't breath because I was runing so fast it was like a momentum...

He suddenly appeared right infront of me! Damn it!

"Why are you running?" he asked sounding very concered.

"..." I decided to stay quiet and try to get past him.

I found an escape but Kakashi grabbed my arms, held me back and asked...

"Kirame why are you running away?!"

"I- I-" ... should I tell him?

"Why?!?"

"I'M A MONSTER OKAY!!! THATS WHY!!! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! HERE! LOOK AT IT!!" what the hell is wrong with me? First I don't want to show anyone and look what I'm doing now... that's just great. I guess I just wanted to get this over with... I can't run away from it and I don't think I can hide it for long...

(Kakashi)

She managed to tare off her gloves while I still held her back... what I saw was very very strange... it was a small white mark shaped like a rain drop... I think that explains the white chakra but this must be... a seal!!!?? Why a seal?

"SEE THAT'S WHY! THIS IS THE REAL ME! THATS WHY I CAN'T LIVE NORMALLY, THAT'S WHY I CAN'T BE LOVED! I KNEW I COULDN'T KEEP IT A SECRET!! I knew it..." Kirame shouted... but as she spoke her voice died down at her last few words of explaination.

A river of tears ran down her eyes and fell off at the edge of her cheeks.... so that's the real her... she's been hiding it the whole time... she was always on her own and people hated her for it...

"Kirame... I'm your friend and I love you, we all love you here, it wont matter if you have some kind of umm monster in you..." I felt uncomfertable saying that she was a monster... because she's not... I pulled her closer to me and hugged her, she returned the hug but continued to cry.

"Please don't tell anyone about this but..."

She pulled away from me but her arms were still around my neck and said words which I tried not to fathom...

"I think... I'm a Biiju..."

"You can't be there are only nine of them there can't be a tenth!"

"It's true... I never told anyone this but I had this strange encounter with the demon once" she sniffled several times between her words.

"An encounter?"

"Yeah. The first time I unleashed it's power was when I was about four... I wrecked a part of the entire rain village. No one lived to tell what happened... the demon told me... that she was the 'thousand tailed spirit' a kind of Biiju... the demon said that she was the most powerful of them all and we were one no matter what happened. Ever since that day I've been... so... unhappy and miserable... that's the only thing I remember about my past"

"The thousand taled spirit!?"

"*sight* You don't believe me right" tears still streamed down her face.

"Kirame I do but how come no one ever knew about it?"

"I don't know but when ever it get's a chance to be the element of my anger, it kills... that's why I was afraid of telling Konoha or even the world... everyone would hate me and stay away from me. People would try to use me for this power"

"I would never hate you! The demon and you can be separated if you try"

"She said we were one no matter what!"

"Then you prove her wrong!"

She eagerly nodded her head and hugged me again...

"But please don't tell any one... kitty" she called me kitty and it sounded so soft...

"I- I promise I wont"

I said as I stroked her long silky hair and hugged her tightly... She stopped crying...

(Tobi)

"Wow a thousand tails! I don't think she's lying! This is my lucky day!" I peered down at them from a tree near by.

(Kakashi)

"So how do I train for wind?"

We were still hugging... neither of us wanted to let go...

"Naruto will still help you"

"I don't want him to find out!"

"Kirame... Naruto is _a lot_ like you"

"What do you mean!?"

"You'll know soon enough"

"Huh?"

"I can give you a hint just so you feel more comfortable... Three lines on each side"

"What kind of a hint is that!?"

"That hint is ...always there for you and is a mark"

"This is a riddle isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"Three lines... three lines... what the hell has three lines... wait a minute... Naruto is always there for me... he has three... no way! How can he be just like me!?"

"I'm not saying anything"

"You don't have to! I already figured it out! I can't believe it. Naruto's a jinchuriki! So he's like me but do people know about it?"

"The whole ninja world does. Everyone in this very village knows"

"How can he be so successful and happy? How can he have so many friends!?!"

"He proved the demon wrong"

"Wow... so it's not really a big deal if people know?!?!"

"Well in your case it's very different, there has never been a Biiju like yours ever, people might a little more curious so I don't think too many people should know"

"Okay! Those few people have to be very trustworthy in order to know about the thousand tails"

"Yeah. What about Naruto? You're going to train with him so he has to know right?"

"I guess he does... I should tell him"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks Kakashi..."

"For what?"

"For loving me, being my friend and making me realize that the Biiju and I are different"

"You're welcome"

"Wow... are we still hugging?"

"Yes. Yes we are"

"Then I'm glad to have broken the worlds longest hugging record, we must have broken it!"

"Yeah. I'm glad I broke it with you though and not Gai"

"Heh..."

We finally stopped hugging but we still held hands...

* * *

Authors note: Sorry people, this chapter is too serious for a funny part at the end but you can extract some entertainment in my words to my readers. I NEED MORE REVIEWS... please and thank you. I hope those of you who are reading my story enjoy it. It has been my dream to write this story down and share it with the world. I've been wanting to write this story for a year. I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! MUAHAHAHAH.... eheh...


	8. Love

Authors note to readers: yo people... this chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter... hence... cotton candy...

* * *

(Kirame)

It was still night time and Kakashi is the greatest person ever. I still have a chance to tell Naruto because he was waiting for us right where I last saw him: in the training grounds sitting on the floor...

"Should I?" I hesitated to tell Naruto. Just then I realized... If you don't do something when you have the chance to do it, you'll might never be able to take that opportunity again. Time waits for no one. We just have to keep up with it.

"Yeah" Kakashi insisted.

"What if he doesn't belive me!?!"

"Oh he will" Kakashi sounded pretty confident.

I pulled Kakashi along but...

"Hey I'm not going with you!" he balked.

"Why not?"

"I know you're going to hide behind me and then talk to Naruto. Now that's no way to talk to anybody.. unless they threaten to kill you" Kakashi guessed my future, obvious actions and tried to correct himself at the end of what he had to say.

I think my face turned red... thank God it was night time!

"How did you know!? Anyway fine I'll go... but... come here"

"Why?" he slowly asked...

"Just come here!"

"Okay?"

He walked a few steps closer, his hands in his pockets, looking a little confused. He didn't know what was coming but he'll be in for a surprise. I leaned forward to him and kissed him on his cheek- but only the uncovered part of it- I smiled.

"You're the best"

"Hehehehehehehe" he giggled like a silly dazed school girl!

Kakashi's visible eye curved up... I'm sure he was smiling... and blushing. He swung from left to right with his arms tightly against his sides and hands clasped together.

"You're welcome. It's a good thing it's night time" I joked.

"What do you- oh... I know what you mean"

"Okay I'm going in!"

I took a deep breath and VERY VERY slowly walked upto Naruto...

(Kakashi)

It was a quick kiss but filled with so much meaning! It was so soft... and... I feel so... loved! That was really nice of her!

(Kirame)

The night sky, dotted with stars... the forest was dark but the stars still struggled to shine their way through the natural spaces between the trees. leaves of the tall trees danced in the air as the wind blew against them in all directions. He sat on the grassy ground and looked down at it... his golden hair tossed about... he was curled up, holding his legs with his arms around them... he didn't seem so happy...

(Naruto)

I dont get it. Why did she run away? Big deal her gloves ripped in half but I did notice something whitish. Was she hiding something? Did I say or do something? My heart kinda hurts...

"Naruto?"

"YOU!!"

He quickly stood up, pointed a finger at me, gritted his teeth and widened his eyes....

"Yes me"

"YOU!!!"

"Can you umm get on with it?"

"YOU!!!! MADE ME WAIT HERE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!!"

"Okay"

(Kirame)

"Where were you?! Why'd you run away!?" Naruto asked impatiently waiting for my answer.

"I- umm I have to tell you something"

"Me too" Naruto said?!

"Really?"

"Yeah but you go first" he said.

"No you"

"Ladies first!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Okay okay fine... here it goes... the reason... I ran away was because... I have markings on my palms. See"

I held out my hands for him to examine them... he looked rather diappointed but I'm afraid he would probably die mentally if I told him what I really am.

"Woah... that's why?" he gawked at the white seals in awe.

"That's not all... I was afraid that you'd ask why they're there... they're seals"

"For what?"

"A..."

I hesitated at first but I remebered how kind Naruto was to me. He wanted me to achieve my goals, he helped me. He always wanted the best for me... but what really made me happy... was that he believed in me... I should believe in him too then...

"A biiju, the thousand tailed demon is sealed inside me"

"WHAT!! THERE ARE ONLY NINE IN ALL!!!" he freaked. His eyes nearly popped out and he almost pulled his hair out...

"I'm not lying!"

"I believe you but it's just so I dont know SURPRISING! Why didn't you tell me before?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well... I honestly thought you were going to hate me and never be my friend anymore..."

"What!? Dont be stupid! I'll always be your friend"

Naruto looked at me with the most concerned eyes... they were kinda glistening too much... I think I hurt him with what I said about not trusting him and all.

"Sure?"

"What do you mean sure?! You should automatically have known that I lo- I mean that I'll be your friend no matter what!"

Did I hear wrong or was he just about to say something that would make my heart jump and permenantly form a smile across my face!?

"I just didn't know if I could trust anyone... I've been surrounded by people I can't trust and people who hate me. It effected me so negatively that I guess over the years it's become a part of me now"

"Well you can trust me! Kirame remember your different life? How you said everyone hated you? Well now's your chance to prove them wrong and start all over again and I promise It'll be the best starting you've ever started!"

Naruto smiled, a toothy smile... so did I.

I wanted to hug someone again... It's fun hugging and when I hug someone it means that I really appreciate them for everything they've done for me... Oh wait naruto's here!

Yes I like hugging and yes I hugged Naruto, he huged me back...

"Thank you Naruto"

"You're welcome"

We let go and I said...

"So what were you going to say?"

"Well... I'm a jinchuriki like you" he said.

IT'S TRUE! I have to act semi-surprised now... aww man...

"NO WAY!!! We're kinda the same!! So how do you separate yourself from... uhh... what's your's called?"

"I'm the nine tails"

"Oh... interesting! Yeah so how do you separate yourself from the Kyuubi?"

"I don't let it take over me"

"How?!?!"

"I think of what'll happen if I do lose control and go all Kyuubi on people... they would get hurt and die, no one wants that. I don't want people getting hurt"

"I see... but it still amazes me that you have so many friends and not once have I seen you upset!"

"I know that I'm not the same as the Kyuubi and I never will be... I proved to people that I wasn't what they looked down upon me as... I controled the Kyuubi and stuck to my ninja way. Will power is the key. I kinda changed the meaning of being a jinchuriki"

"Wow... you sure have a lot of will power!"

"Everyone does it's just how much you actually strive to do something"

"Yeah I agree. I feel so much better now... but still don't tell anyone because no one has ever heard of the thousand tailed Biiju"

"You can count on me!"

"Good... So training tomorrow?"

"Yeah... lets go get some sleep now"

"Wait lemme go get Kitty!"

I could still see kitty.... he waited... and I ran as fast as I could to him...

"Kitty! It worked! He believed me and guess what?"

"See I told you he would... what?"

"He told me that he's a jinchuriki too!"

"He did?!"

(Kakashi)

That was a very wise desicion Naruto... I didn't think you'd tell her but okay! Now she must feel even happier and she knows that she's not the only kind like her. Naruto can help her control the thousand tailed demon and I know he will.

"Yeah!"

"Well that's good... I'll walk you and Naruto home"

"Yay Kitty!"

(Kirame)

"I'm not KITTY! Let's go then" Kakashi gritted his teeth when he said 'Kitty' but changed his tone of voice when he completed what he had to say.

We walked back home and almost all my worries were gone... why do I say almost? If the Akatsuki found out about me then they will come after me...

(Tobi)

Oooo! I think we'll have to celebrate after I tell everyone! forget the rest of the Biiju I'm going to seal the thousand tails! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH...

* * *

Extra stuff

Mello

*Tobi throws Kirame to the wall.. somehow.. I don't know how...DONT ASK ME QUESTIONS I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO! Tobi turns to walk away but guess who stops him... Okay you can't guess... so I'll just tell you.

Mello: "Is that all?!?"

Tobi: "Uhhh.. yeah"

Mello: "No no no no no no NO! Lemme take it from here" *Mello turns to Kirame* "Alright you there, take off your clothes and put them in the box over there"

Tobi: "Oh. My. God... SHE'S NOT TAKADA AND THIS ISN'T DEATH NOTE YOU IDIOT!"

Mello: "Dude, you're an evil akatsuki member, gotta spice up your evilness while you live. I died early.. soooo... yeah"

Tobi: "Hmmm but I don't think I should"

Mello: "Pfffft what're you, like a hundred years old?"

Tobi: "Well......"

Mello: "Its in now Tobi. You make the girl suffer, which is your enjoyment"

Kirame: "YOU BITCHES!"

Mello: "Woah... I better go now..."

Tobi: "WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!"

*Kirame jumps on Tobi*

Kirame: "MUAHHAHAHHAHHAHA"

*Tobi suffers*

Mello: "See ya later Grand Pa, I'll come back next time when you need to keep yourself updated with how to be evil! YOU LAGGER!" *Mello runs away*


	9. Perfect plan

(Kakashi)

"Kakashi, when she's done with her training... I want her to fight someone to see how good she's become and if she's capable enough to be a ninja of Konoha. I want her to go on missions and I want her to live here like she was always from Konoha"

I study her face insearch of warmth toward Kirame but her words have told my ears enough.

"That's very kind of you Tsunade-sama and you wont be dissapointed to see her in action"

"Good... so how many elements has she mastered so far?"

"Two"

"Heh... I still can't believe she has all five elements... well anyway then our meeting here is over" her face lightened up with a small smile but her eyebrows furled downard as if to show she was still angry for I don't know what reason. I guess she's always angry so she can't let go of the habit.

"Hai. See ya"

POOF...

* * *

A promise is a promise and it should be kept. I don't want to tell her about the demon in Kirame but she's the Hokage she needs to know about this. We can trust the Hokage but I should ask Kirame first just to be on the safe side and not to offend her by being untrustworthy.

* * *

(Kirame)

"Hey there... Kirame" A deep voice startled me and I jumped as it rang in my ears. I turned to see that a lost and sweating Kiba stood a few feet away from me .

"Oh hi Kiba! Whats up?"

"Nothing much... so... youwannagoout!?" he quickly asked what I assumed he came here to ask...

"Umm uhh eheeeh" I was kinda confused but flattered and embarrassed at the same time! A word to describe all three would be 'Conflarrased'.

"C'mon"

"Umm I.. uhhh... Ileftmyfaceinthebathroom!" I stammered... why would I...? Geez what an excuse.

Kiba walked towards me and I walked away from him, not turning around but yes I was walking backwards! He got closer and closer and closer and whatthehellishedoing! I feel something! Uh oh! A dead end! NO!!!!

He puckered his lips! OMG what am I going to- Oh I have an idea!

I hit my back against the wall and just before he got a chance to taste my watermelon lipgloss... I slid down the wall and escaped form under him! Hah! BEAT THAT MOTHER FUCKA! Oh my dear Lord where are my manners. I should not think like this let a lone speak this foul language of swearing. I should be able to be more vicious in my choice of words!! MUAHAHHA. Dayum I'm evil.

"Hmm tastes like... WOOD!" Kiba pulled his lips away from mysubstitute; the wooden wall and flashed me a look of sorrow."Aww man!"

(Kirame)

What's this stupid, idiotic, wonderful, excsatic, feeling! All I think about is Naruto... what the fell is wrong with me!?

Definition of 'fell': Fucking hell

I was still running, well jogging actually when I came across Ino and Sakura standing near the flower shop.

"Hey Kirame!"

"Hi guys!"

"What were you running away from?"

"OH me? I was just uh running... cause I felt like it" lame excuse!

"Morning jog right?"

"Yeah that's it! I was ONLY jogging nothing more eheh"

"Wanna hang out? Just us girls. Ino and I aren't busy at the moment" Sakura said with a small warm smile.

"That'd be great!" I agreed. I didnt really know what to do next and the result of my confusion led to me hanging out with Ino and Sakura.

We walked in a line. I was in the middle. Sakura was to my right and Ino was to my left.

"I smell Kiba" Ino's pupils moved from left to right as she spoke.

"You do?" I asked in shock. That's funny, in this predicament Kiba should be able to smell Ino from miles away. I wonder what I smell like.

"I just have the strangest feeling he's around here somewhere"

"Oh why would you say that? I dont know why you'd say that? I mean why would he be here anyway?! eheh" mission: 'Hide the fact that Kiba was around: FAIILED!

"He's right behind you that's why" Ino's eyes turnedto slits as she gave me a blank expression.

"HUH?!"

I turned around and... she was right...

"Hi again Kirame! so... youstillwannagoout?"

"No... I mean uhh" I didn't want to hurt him.

"Come here" Sakura said and pulled me over to the side.

"Do you wanna go out with him?" She asked with an auster and draconian voice I often hear when she talks to Naruto after he does something stupid.

"No!"

"Okay. I'll take care of this"

She walked towards Kiba tightening her gloves.

"Whatever you do just don't hur-" I tried to tell her.

"YAHOOOOOOIIIII!" Kiba screamed!

Sakura... punched him and he flew up into the sky! I couldn't even see him so far up...

"WOW... never mind" I whispered to myself.

"Heh he hasn't said that in a long time" Ino said tilting her neck backward, trying to spot him like he was a baseball flying up in the air, now ready to fall down... sadly there would be no one to catch him. I'm sure he'll survive the fall.. I hope.

"Anyway..." Sakura said as we walked together again. She acted like nothing happened...

"You weren't jogging were you?"

"Nope... you've probably figured it out by now but he asked me to go out with him and I didn't want to"

"Why?" Ino asked. She looked like she just found out why but asked anyway to get a better answer and to confirm that her hypothesis about me and Naruto was right..

"Uhh" I balked.

"I know.. you were thinking of someone else" Ino grinned and let some of her thoughts escape into her words.

"How did you kn- not know that of course I wasn't dont be silly"

"Heh you're all red in the face Kirame, how do you expect us to believe you" Sakura laughed.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

"Who?"

"The one you were thinking about?" she eagerly wanted to know!

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYONE!"

"Was it... Sai" she immediately furled her eyebrows down and looked a little jealous.

"No he's gay but you seem to like him so I take that back" I told Ino. Her eyes were wide open, a smile drawn across her face and she was probably daydreaming....

"I do... so is it... Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"No"

"Neji?" Sakura asked again.

"No!"

"Lee... wait no forget I said that.. umm... Kiba?"

"I was running away from him.. NO"

"Then the only one left is...NARUTO!?"

"Uhh..." I couldn't lie. Its just not in my nature to lie. Even the smallest lies could ruin the flow of happiness somewhere in someones heart.

Ino gasped "You didn't say no!" she beamed with joy.

"Well... I... uh..."

"No way! you like Naruto?!" Sakura said.

"Ehehee..."

"I'll take that as a duh!" Ino shrieked with excitment.. I wonder what she was gonna do about this...

"C'mon you can tell us we wont tell anyone" Sakura said...

"Y-yeah... I... do... like... him..."

"AWWWWWWW! I have the perfect plan!" It seemed like Ino's 'plan' burst out. She could not control herself over knowing that she was right.

"What is it?"

"Did I say perfect plan?"

"Yes"

"That's not what I mean! Hehe I meant perfect lamb..."

"Lamb?"

"Y-yeah it's also a kind of flower hehe sakuraIneedtotalktoyouforasec!" she quickly spoke and pulled Sakura over to her side.

I just stood there perplexed and that weird feeling began to spread itself across my body again... *Sigh* I have no idea what they're talking about...

(Sakura)

........

"Got it?"

"That's a perfect plan!"

"Thanks! I know it's kinda typical and maybe even cliche but it'll work!"

Ino was a nut case... How are we ever going to get Naruto to do this... and most importantly how are we going to convince Kirame?! And yeah sure we agree not to tell anyone but nooooo we go and tell the person this is all freakin about! How cruel.. but in a good way. I think.

* * *

(Authoress)

"Naruto! What's up hows it going? Meet me at Ichiraku in two hours" Ino spotted Naruto roaming about in the village. She, _**very briefly**_ told Naruto what she came to tell him.

"Woah woah woah! Wait! Why?" Naruto seemed like he had been slapped in the face and wondered why on earth he would recieve such a harsh touch.

"I need to talk to you" Ino came up with an excuse right on the spot.

"About?"

"I'll tell you in an hour! See ya then!"

"Fine... I have nothing to do so okay"

"GREAT!"

(Naruto)

Sheesh I wonder what's up with her... why on earth would she want to talk to me... since I woke up I've been busy... buying groceries is hard! Especially for two people! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I NEED A DOCTOR! Or a cat would be nice.

* * *

(Kirame)

Ino had left because her dad apparently needed her to help him with his flower but Sakura was still here.

"Hey umm I wish I had time to talk to you but I have to help out Tsunade-sama" I decided to apraoch this situation in the most simple and explainable way. God knows how Ino deal with the whole thing. She probably made Naruto go over emotional and think about cats.

"Oh that's okay"

"Tell you what. Meet me at Ichiraku in two hours nad we can continue talking then okay?"

"Yay! That'll be great"

Sakura left... Naruto's buying stuff for the house and... hey Shikamaru's still here. He was sitting under a tree reading a book but he looked here and there. I guess he's bored. I should go talk to him!

"Hey Shikamaru!"

(Shikamaru)

"Oh hey Kirame!"

She stood in front of me with a big smile on her pretty face...

"Sit"

She did just what I told her to...

"I've been asking a lot of people but it's just out of curiosity... what kind of abilities do you have?"

"I have a jutsu called shadow possesion jutsu"

"That sounds like you can control shadows!"

"You're right it does. The jutsu namesare pretty much self explanatory. That's what the whole jutsu is about"

For some reason Shikamaru give me smart vibes. like he's a genius.

"NO WAY! So like how do you manuver it? How does it work?"

"First I draw my shadow out and attach it to my opponents shadow or body. Then I stay in possision and whatever actions I do, my opponent is forced to immitate me because my shadow has control over their body"

"That is really cool!"

"Thanks but there isn't just one, there are several types like shadow possesion. Each of those different types have their own way of attacking"

"I see... that must be some power! The way you desribed it just now sounded so cool! I'm sure it's cooler in action!"

"Wanna see me do it?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes... please"

"Can you uh... you know... I dont want to hurt you"

"Even if you do it's okay"

"You sure?"

"I am. C'mon give me your best shot! Hit may! (me)"

She immediately stood up and stretched her arms out.

I stood up after her and began my jutsu.

"Shadow possesion jutsu!"

"AHH WHAT THE- I CAN'T MOVE!"

(Authoress)

"Heh..." Shikamaru grinned and began to widen his smile for he thought he reached the end of the tunnle and saw the light of his victory.

(Shikamaru)

She tried to move but was paralyzed.

(Kirame)

"You're good!"

"Thanks"

"Lemme try to move... rrrrrgh! Ah damn!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No way in hell! Keep giving it your best!"

"W-why do you want to keep going on?"

"I want to c-counter your attack and become s-stronger... AHHHHH! Move damn it!" his attack was weakening me but I have to get by it!

(Shikamaru)

Holy shit she's good! She's so strong! She's got me putting every bit of strength I have into this one attack! I don't think I can hold on any more!

(Kirame)

Oh God no! I can do this!

"GAHHHHHH!"

I think I-

"You actually moved quite a lot!!!"

(Shikamaru)

I stopped the jutsu and decided it was only fair that she won!

"Yeah!"

"Aww man... I lost to a girl"

"H-hey what do you mean!?"

"Never mind but the amount of... strength you have is almost unbeatable!"

"Thanks!"

"Are you working out or something?"

(Kirame)

he asked as we both sat back down on the ground under the same tree.

"So dana (japanese term for "the best way to put t would be")... training"

"You're training?"

"Yeah. Kitty's helping me and so is Naruto"

"Cool but who's kitty?"

"Kakashi!"

"Heh why'd you name him that?"

"He reads those pervy books so I decided to name him that but he told me that Jiraiya already took the leading name. Then I combined Kakashi and pervy together and... bam! I came up with 'Kitty'!" The more I tell people about this again and again, the more I seem to understand this whole thing.

"Interesting way of making nicknames... very creative"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. What would mine be?"

"Umm you seem to be very smart for some reason and you seem very umm what's the word I'm looking for... sleepyish. If you don't mind"

"Thats actualy true!"

"Hmmm I would say... lazy head!"

"Great, just great..."

"What you don't like it?"

"Well..."

"I know you don't that's why I'm gonna call you that from now on... just kidding I'll call you shika! I just like teasing Kakashi not in a mean way but you know what I mean that's why I call him Kitty all the time!"

"Eheh!" Shikamaru laughed a little.

"How long has it been since I came here and talked to you?"

"About two hours"

"TWO HOURS!?"

"Yes two hours"

"TWO HOURS!?"

"Yeah"

"TWO HOURS!?"

"YES"

"Okay! I was Just kidding with you! Gotta go meet Sakura now bye! It was great talking to you and everything!"

She stood up and said her good bye. She ran to whever she had to go...

"Yeah, bye!" I called out behind her.

What an interesting individual... I sure had fun!

* * *

"Sakura?" I called out in search for a pink haired, strong girl with sea green eyes that seem like the sea.

Where the heck is she?

"Saaaaaakuraaaaaaa!!!!!!!! heeeellooooo"

I looked around here and there for Sakura but there was no sign of her anywhere. Am I late? Did she leave because she grew tired of waiting for me? Did she even come yet?

(Naruto)

"Ino?"

Where the heck is Ino? I stood on my toes to temporarily increase in height and to get a better view. I turned my neck and scanned the area with my eyes. No Ino.

"Iiiiiiiinoooooooo heeeeeellooooo"

Damn it no Ino any where.....

Wait... whos that person who looks excactly like Kirame... WAIT THAT IS KIRAME?

(Kirame)

Who's that person who looks just like Naruto... wait that is Naruto!

* * *

Okay readers, time for some nonsense ;3

Extra nonsense

This is what happens when they lose it

Kiba: "I sware I tried.. I tried so hard but in the end all I got was the taste of wood!"

Naruto: "Ugh.. the damn cat pissed on the floor! AGAIN! Stop being so over emotional Kiba and I bet you cry at night... alone at home 'cause you can't get a girl to like you nananana hahahaha eeheee I LIKE TO EAT YOU!! I think I'm on drugs"

Kiba: "Jesus Naruto you bought a freakin cat? You called me over emotional well you're more like an asshole in my eyes!!"

Naruto: "WEEEELL THEN YOU'RE BLIND!"

Kiba: "You'll be blind when I'm done with you!"

Naruto: "OH REALLY!?"

Kiba: "YEAH!"

Naruto: "OKAY!"


	10. Alive

(Kirame)

"Hey!"

Naruto was right here in Ichiraku! Confusion and happiness both showed on Naruto's face.

(Naruto)

Kirame was right there and looked as pretty as always... we slowly walked towards eachother...

"SO I KNOW THIS IS A SPECIAL DAY FOR YOU THAT'S WHY I PREPAIRED A SPECIAL MEAL FOR YOUR DATE! ON THE HOUSE!" the Old man who owned Ichiraku Ramen suddenly shouted.

"EH!? A DATE!?" we both said simultaneously!

"I was supposed to meet Sakura here..." Kirame said with a look of wonder that struck her hard.

"I was supposed to meet Ino here... Wait a minute... this is a date Ino and Sakura planned right after they asked me if I liked you and I said yes! EH WAIT... NO... I MEAN... EHEHEHE!"

Damn it! She knows!

"You... do you?" Kirame asked.

"Well uhh... y-yes" I shyly answered. Why don't I just run! NO but I want to stay!

"I... d-do too"

"REALLY?!" she does! No way this is awesome!

"Well uhh y-yeah eheh" Kirame smiled.

"OKAY! Then it's settled! Let's call it a date!" the old man said!

"Ehehehhehe! Okay" we both said at the same time... again...

"Here is your ramen!"

The old man placed two steaming hot bowls of RAMEN infront of us... and it wasn't just any ramen....

"IT'S EXTRA LARGE EVERYTHING RAMEN!" we both said.... again! We nearly jumped out of our chairs and began to gaze at the delicious sight. I could taste the smell of it!

"Wow I've never seen ramen this big!" Kirame whispered loudly. I guess she was so shocked that it triggered her voice and forced a discrepency in it!

"Me neither! Let's eat it!"

Kirame thanked the old man.

"No problem, dig in!"

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Shikamaru is so freaking good at his shadow possesion jutsu!"

Kirame said as she tried to scoop up the last few slippery noodles from her bowl with chopsticks.

"Yeah I know... but how do you know?" I asked. When did she find out?

"Oh, while you took half the whole day to buy food and items I spent some time with Shikamaru. I asked him what his abitlies were and I wanted to really experience it so he performed his jutsu on me!"

(Kirame)

Personally I think going out to a restaraunt for a date is the worst idea ever. I don't like people watching me eat. Well not that I eat like a pig or that this is all the food left on the planet and tomorrow is the end of the world. I just don't. However, if the date includes ramen and Naruto then there's no reason to complain.

"I did not take half the whole day just a few hours! It ain't easy shopping for two! ... So who won?" Naruto argued at first with a harsh tone and narrowed eyes but as he asked who victory shone on his voice softened back to his normal, smooth voice.

(Naruto)

"Well I kinda moved while Shikamaru captured me in his shadow jutsu so I guess I did but he's really really strong!"

"I know his jutsu always amazes me" I stared into blank space probably looking like an idiot whist imagining Shikamaru's attack.

"Yeah" "Hey I never asked you about your power after all this time! What is it?!"

"Well I have the wind element and I'm still trying to make some new jutsus. Other than that I'm good with taijutsu, handling my shadow clones and rasengan"

"Cool! ......... What's a rasengan?" At first she sounded like she knew what I meant... obviously she didn't when she asked what it was. Heh.

"Heh. Come on I'll show you"

(Kirame)

I hopped off the chair I had been sitting on for about an hour, my butt is numb. I thanked the old man once again for the greatest meal ever and walked with Naruto to I guess the training grounds.

"So where are you gonna show me?"

"Training grounds. Let's go!"

Naruto took my hand gently and we quickly walked to the grounds... Unlike me, Naruto, decided to walk like humans.

We were there in a few minutes and Naruto was ready to show me his jutsu!

He let go of my hand and stood a few feet away from me in order to demonstrate how the jutsu worked.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF

A clone appeared. Naruto held his arm out. His clone seemed to scratch thin air above Naruto's hand but soon enough it became clearer. A blue ball of chakra began to swirl about and hover in Naruto's hand. His shadow clone was now continuing to create the blue chakra ball while Naruto focused chakra into his hand!

"That's a Rasengan"

"No... THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Thanks. Here let me attack a tree! RASENGAN!"

Naruto slammed the pretty chakra ball into the tree. It snapped the whole thing in half!

"WOW! THAT WAS SO POWERFUL!"

(Naruto)

"Thanks!" I flashed her a smlie.

"Wait can you make it again?"

"Sure but why?"

"I wanna try something"

Her polite demand made me wonder what on earth she intended to do. Probablly something unbelievable and creative. A miracle may be lurking about, ready to be drawn out by Kirame.

(Kirame)

"Umm okay" his eyebrows furled and the expression on his face seemed like it said 'what on earth are you gonna do?'.

He formed his amazing rasengan again but this time I wanted to combine our attacks together!

"Done"

"Hold it still... YAAAA!"

I forced my white fire chakra into the rasengan by holding Naruto's hand, carefully trying no to burn him!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!??!!?" Naruto was already pulling his hair out with his unoccupied hand.

"I think I fused my white fire chakra with your Rasengan"

A periwinkle colored Rasengan floated in Naruto's hand that I held on to...

"Wanna try it out?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin on his face. His shock seemed to have submereged in the feeling of joy that came from the fact that we now created a new jutsu.

"Sure!"

"We're gonna race for that tree okay?"

"Right!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Together we ran as fast as we could and controlled our chakra.

Wait for it... and... SMASH!!!

The entire tree was gone! there was nothing left of it!

"IT DISSAPEARED!"

"I KNOW THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING!"

Naruto picked me up by my waist and his head rested against my chest. He spun around with while holding me against him... he felt so happy and so did I...

"FINALLY A NEW JUTSU THATS POWERFUL AND HEY WE'RE NOT HURT!" Naruto screamed. He was clearly freaking out... in happiness.

"THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!" I replied with a scream too.

"WELL DERRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Naruto set me down gently but didn't let go... neither did I. He still held me but we were facing eachother now. The strangest feeling in the world was tingling all over my body, the feeling of excitement, exctasy, joy...love. All these feelings poured out at this very magical moment. That annoying feeling of emptyness dissolved when I felt Naruto hugging me. I feel... more alive than ever.

"I never thought that after so many years of struggling I could ever find an escape. I thought I would never be happy. Until I met you Naruto"

"Kirame..."

"Yeah?"

"I umm... I"

"I'm listening"

(Naruto)

I dont think I've ever said what I'm about to say so seriously. I've never really meant it in this certain way to anyone. I thought I'd never really feel this feeling I'm feeling now!

"I love... you"

"Naruto..."

Kirame burst into tears and hugged me tighter. She was speechless and I guess she didn't know how to express her feelings because the love that we have has no word to explain it. It's so strong and great. It transcends anything I've ever felt before!

"I love you too" she cried as she continued to wrap her arouns around me. This was probably the first time she ever said these words to anyone and meant it.

She pulled away to face me. I tooked into her small, beautiful, teary eyes.

"Can you see what I'm feeling?" I aksed.

"Yeah I can"

I tilted my head and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to do the same... it feels great to be loved. It was a quick kiss but it meant so much.

"I thought that I could never be loved... but now I can't even say anything because you've given me so much love"

"It's not you who they couldn't be loved it's the biiju but remeber you're different from the thousand tails. Your way better and beautiful, smart, strong, funny, cheerful and the best. I believe in you"

"Thank you! Well as far as I know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

I returned the thank you my softly kissing her cheek.

We let go of our hug, sat under a tree and decided to just watch the sky sparkle with bright stars. Tiny twinkling dots burning bright amid the deep blue sky.

We sat on the verdant grassy ground and Kirame snuggled in my hug that I was holding her in.

(Kirame)

We watched the clouds drift by and the dark blue sky sparkle.

"You don't mind the rain do you" I looked up at Naruto and asked.

"No I kinda like it"

"Okay then..."

Thunder roared among the clouds that looked like they were dipped in gray paint. The stars peered through the trees and shone bright in Naruto's blue eyes. Rain drops fell from the night sky... rain poured down to the world from the heavens. It struck life into everything. It awakened the once dry and dead earth. I inhaled the sweet smell of the grass as I rested my head against Naruto's chest. I could hear his heart beating. Rain makes everything feel so alive. Even things that have always been alive are now making their way through to notice me and so is Naruto.  
Naruto still held onto me with all his 'beating' heart. I feel more alive than ever with Naruto.

(Naruto)

I feel like a hero and you're my heroin... Kirame.

"I don't want this night to end" Kirame said.

"Me neiter but as long as we're together, every second of our lives will be greater as time goes by"

"I know it will" Kirame believed in what I was saying... she believes in herself now...

* * *

(Naruto)

We were back home and dazzed in the element of love. Kirame just handed me a white book with black dotted lines going across and straight down through it. Like a plaid design.

"Do you like poetry?"

"Yeah"

"Then read this"

she took the book from me, flipped through a few pages, stopped at one particular page and handed it back to me.

"Read this one. It's called flowers still bloom"

"Okay!"

"With your little strength and power,  
how much of the truth can you devour,  
hen it hurts and tears you up every passing hour,  
when those impaling words stab your mind and taste so sour?  
Why do you choose to stand and let it hit you,  
when you can run away from all that's miserably true?  
with the little hope and will you carrry,  
how much can it possibly bury,  
your heart and crushed soul,  
over which you have no such control?" I read it the beautiful lines out loud.

"This world is more of hate and sorrow but flowers still bloom I still try and believe, I'll be just like that flower very very soon..." I read out the last line with a smile on my face.

"That's great Kirame! It means that despite everything bad that's happened to you, you still want to go on and never give up"

"Exactly. All these bad things in the world will always surround you. You can easily give up and turn around but the consequences wont be good at all. Thats why I've chosen to endure the pain and go through the thorny path because I know that I'll get what I've strived for"

"Yeah! You really understand all this"

"Yup!"

"Well... let's get some sleep now"

I began to roll off Kirame's bed but she stopped me by holding onto my arm, not letting me fall onto my sleeping bag.

"You want me to sleep there?"

Kirame bit half her lip, nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay"

I climbed back into her bed. Her head was on top of my shoulder but I didn't mind. After all I do love her.

"Good night. Love you"

"Night. Love you too"

(Kirame)

This is the best night of my entire, previously horrible, life!!! I owe Sakura and Ino!

* * *

Extra nonsence!

Somethings are not meant to live

Naruto: "Hey Kirame hand me my underwear from the drawr" Naruto says with hid head only sticking out from the bathroom.

Kirame: "Eww no!"

Naruto: "Please!"

Kirame: "Fine..." Kirame grumbled and stomped toward the drawer... when..

RATTLLE RATTLE!

Kirame: "AH!" *Kirame screms, stops and completely freezes*

Kirame: "Did the fridge j-just m-move?!?!!"

SHAKE SHAKE!

The frigde moves again...

The frightened Kirame slowly walks up to the fridge.... opens it... and

Kirame: "Oh My God TH- TH- TH- TH- TH- THE RAMENS ALIVE!! AHHHHHH"

*Kirame screams and breaks down the door of the house, running for her life with her arms up in the air! :D*

Naruto: "WHAT ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR!?!?"

Kirame: "FORGET THAT THE FUCKING RAMEN'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. Flowers still bloom

(Naruto)

We walked together, holding hands. Kirame joked about how Kakashi never opened his eye a little wider than usual.

"Hahaha! That's so true! It does look like he has half an eye!"

"Yeah! haha!" "Oh hey there's Ino and Sakura!"

Kirame rushed to them without letting go of my hand...

"Ino, Sakura!"

"Hey Kirame, Naruto!" they both turned around and greeted us.

"Thank you so much for the date you set up for me and Naruto yesterday I love you guys!"

"Whatisthisdateyouspeakof? Wedidn'tplananydate!Sakuradidyoudosomehting? Whatdidyoudo? Seeshedidn'tsetupanydate!!!" Ino said as fast as she could without twisting her tongue. She didn't even let the poor, perplexed Sakura answer...

"Ino, Sakura I know you two did. Naruto told me that you asked him if he liked me. I told Naruto that Sakura asked me if I liked Naruto! I like know it was like you guys! Wow superficialness overload" Kirame shook her head to shake away the pain of sounding like a girly girl.

"Heh... yeah we did" Ino finally admitted after her two minutes of non-stop quick talking.

"So does this mean...." she continued.

"Yep!"

(Sakura)

"Awww thats so cute! heh what a lovley couple! Thanks to Ino the indistructable Matchmaker!" Ino beamed with joy.

"Out of all the words, why indistructable!?" I yelled at Ino.

"You two are so cute together!" she completely paid no attention to me.

"More like Ignorant matchmaker" I mumbled. I was happy for both of them though.

"What's all this noise about?" a manly voice reached our ears.

"KITTY!!!" Kirame screamed as he entered the circle of people around the new and happy couple. It's still hard to say that 'Kitty' is a guy but it's cute.

"I'M NOT KITTY! So what's going on?" the first half of Kakashi's sentence was full of anger. The other half didn't really notice that Kirame called him Kitty.

"Well, well if it isn't mister 'not married''" Ino said out loud!

"EXCUSE ME!?" Kakashi said feeling a little embarrased. The pink color on his face sure attested his embarrasment...

"I secretly sent these two on a date at Ichiraku!" Ino bragged with one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth to hide what she was saying from the others... although they could still hear her...

"Oh! So then what?" Kakashi seemed eager to know!

"They fell in love!" said the '_**Indistructable**_ matchmaker', Ino.

"Really?" Kakashi couldn't really believe it.

"Is that bad?" Kirame panicked.

"No it's great!"

"I know isn't it!!!" Naruto finally decided to say something about all this.

"Oh good! Let's go to the training grounds! in like... Now!!!!" Kirame exclaimed.

"Let's go" Kakashi said already ahead of Naruto and Kirame.

(Kakashi)

"Bye! Thank you soooo much love you guys" she said as she turned to Ino and Sakura "and Naruto of course!" she turned again but this time to face Naruto.

"Love you too" Naruto said as he walked by her side.

Awwww. So he really does love her. It must make Kirame so happy. Especially Naruto himself.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kirame turned around... not at Ino or Sakura... and not at Naruto... but looked at ME like a she was about to do something... TO ME! She narrowed her eyes. A sinister smile crept up on her cheek. Uh oh...

"Forgot wh-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NEVERMIIIIIIIND!"

God why.... Why me...

(Naruto)

Kirame took Kakashi's hand, and my hand. Now we were both flying in the air behind Kirame, while she held onto us. How lovely!

"So this is what you go through every time!?" I yelled over to Kakashi on the other side. We moved so quickly that the wind buzzed past my ears.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" He shouted as he went up and down up and down. Kirame sure is enjoying this!

"Did you say something Kitty, do you want me to go faster? OKAY!"

We traveled at the speed of freakin light!!!!! Everything was a blur as Kirame raced to the training grounds!

* * *

(Naruto)

"Ugh I don't... feel so... good" Kakashi was falling all over the place after the fast and queezy ride.

"C'mon Kakashi you're getting old!" I joked and smacked his arm... a little too hard maybe... he's on the floor now.

"Sorry Kakashi I think I over did it" Kirame casually apologized.

"Oh no you didn't over do it! In fact... I'm better than ever. Now if you need me... I'LL BE THROWING UP OVER THERE!" before the situation could get any worse Kakashi ran to do something we wouldn't want to see...

"Hehe! Aww Kitty. He's so cute. Anyway let's get back to wind element training!" Kirame giggled.

"Okay! Now you know how to cut a leaf with wind chakra right?"

"Yeah!" she was serious now.

"Lemme see! NOW NOW NOW NOW" I wanted to make sure she still knew how to do it.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!"

Within minutes she took a leaf from a tree and split it half.

"Oooo very good! Now lets move onto... umm... I'm not really a sensei so I don't know what to move onto but I could guess. Let's see what did I do... OOOO! Use a kunai with your wind chakra all over it"

"Naruto. That didn't make sence"

"Heh... I'll show you"

I took a kunai out of my pocket, held it tight and engulfed my chakra around it. Soon it began to glow a bright blue color. I kept thinking of how small the hole should be like Asume-sensei said.

"Okay now remember the smaller the hole in the tree is, the more effect it'll have" I told her.

"Right!"

I focused my chakra and threw the kunai at the tree...

SLICE!

The kunai sliced through the tree and... it cut in half!!!

I got better at it!

"Woah..." Kirame widened her eyes.

"Now you try"

(Kirame)

"O-okay"

He handed me the kunai with a smile... I know I can do this... I hope. I stood in poistion and focused my chakra. Think sharp and small. The smaller the hole the sharper it gets!

"GAAAAH!"

She threw the kunai to the tree. The hole was slightly smaller than it should be.

"Not bad but keep it up!"

"Right" I took a kunai out of my pocket this time and tried ever harder...

"Hmm you're not concentrating enough... you got something on your mind?"

"No I don't"

"Then why are you hesitating to-"

"I'M NOT!"

She interupted what I was trying to say and just threw the kunai at the tree yet again.

Wow! She just got way better this time. Somehow I think if you anger her she does better but that's not so good either... well she wont release her Biiju... I think... I think I know what to do...

"Do you wanna be the strongest ninja!"

"YEAH!"

"Do you wanna beat the Akatsuki!?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you ready to give it all you got!"

"Duh Naruto" she casually said now.

"Then don't stand around! What are you gonna do!?"

"IMMA KICK AKATSUKI ASS!"

"What are you gonna do?!"

"I SAID IMMA KICK AKATSUKI ASS!"

"I can't hear you!"

"GOD NARUTO! ARE YOU DEAF!"

"No... but PROVE YOUR KICKING THE ASS OF THE AKATSUKI TO ME!"

"YOU GOT IT SISTA!"

"Sista?"

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" She threw the kunai with such great speed I almost couldn't see it fly into the tree.

Wow my plan that I thought up of right there and then, actually worked. The kunai sunk way more into the tree than before!

"Good keep it up!"

"HAI!!!!"

(Kirame)

Four... better

Five... good!

Six... good progress!

Seven... I'm getting there!

Eight... almost got it!

Nine... almost!!!

.............

Two-thousand nine hundred and nintynine... anytime now damn it!

I stopped to look up at the navy blue sky and estimated that it must be midnight. Walking sluggishly to my two great friends I saw that Naruto was still awake but half dead. Kakashi was sitting right next to Naruto.

"You know... you can take a brake"

"No way kitty!"

"I'M NOT... oh what the heck I'm too tired anyway... why?"

"IMMA BE THE BEST NINJA!"

"I know you will but a few minutes off wont hurt"

"Yeah c'mon you've been at it all day and night... pwease" Naruto insisted with love.

"Awwwww you said please! Alright fine..." I grumbled against my wishes... Cuteness is my weakness.

I sat down on the floor crossing my legs.

"So... uhh you two are really...." Kakashi half asked.

"Yeah we are!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged me.

"Heh... good luck with him Kirame..." Kakashi leaned over to Kirame with a clever look on his face.

"Hey and just what do you mean by that Kakashi my dear!?" Naruto raised his fist at Kakashi!

(Kakashi)

"I mean.... that... Kirame will have to remind you to wear your pants before going anywhere and that she'll have to... buy you unexpired milk, clean the house, do her best to survive around you, stop you from doing stupid things, stop you from looking at whats behind my mask, train at the same time and... well yeah that's pretty much about it but God knows there could be more to come!"

"YOU!" Naruto twitched and boiled with anger...

"Hahahahhahahah!!!" while Kirame burst into tears of joy, kicking her legs up in the air.

"You know him like the back of your hand!"

"Yes... yes I do"

"Hahaha! Aww Naruto we we're just kidding"

Naruto sniffled as he made the puppy dog face... he's already kind of a fox... so what's the point...

"Aww we're sorry!" she looked into his big blue beady eyes as his lips pouted in the cutest way. Those little Kyuubi marks looked so cute!

"Oh my God! That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"HUH!?" Naruto and Kirame both froze and looked at me in confusion.

(Kirame)

"Well... that was unexpected, especially coming from you Kitty" I told none other than... Kitty...

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeh so cute!" Kakashi stood up and peered down at Naruto... his eye wider than ever!

"Wow... I'm sorry Im made that joke about you earlier... you proved me wrong, you dont have half an eye...b-but what on earth are you... gonna do to N-naruto?!" I asked.

"Lets just say I'm going to give Naruto a _**nice**_ little hug" his body shook as he giggled quietly to himself...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruo screamed like a little girl!

Before I knew it Kakashi was chasing Naruto around the training grounds. Naruto ran around in circles with his arms up while he screamed! In the funniest way!!!

"Come here my cute little.. umm uhh" Kitty hesitated... I think he needs a nickname for Naruto! We all do!!

"Narumaki!" I shouted over to Kakashi!

"WHAT THE HELL NARUMAKI?!" Naruto screamed!

"Short for Naruto Uzamaki!" I added.

"Yeah thats it! Great name! Now I can call him that while I run for the cuteness he holds!"

"Kitty you've gone nuts!" I shouted to him...

"I know!! but this is fun! Wanna help?!" Kakashi screamed from all the way over there while he chased Naruto.

"Why not!?"

I instantly got up and started to run after him!

"AHHH CRAP!"

"That's right you better watch out Naruto 'cause I'm the fastest you eva seen!"

"Oh thats right I forgot after the countless times we've been on your rollarcoaster ride to the training grounds.... I'M GONNA DIE!"

(Authoress)

Kirame finally found an opening and tackled Naruto. Naruto smashed into the ground and suffered a hard landing while Kirame landed softly on Naruto! Kakashi was already near the huge crater Kirame made, peering down at them completely forgetting his violent and unexpected love for Naruto's puppy-dog face after what he witnessed.

"Hahaha!" Kirame laughed... Naruto managed to laugh too. Soon they were both staring into eachothers eyes and kissing... again...

"Aww this is even cutter!" Kakashi whispered to himself as he watched them makeout!

"You're cute too Kitty com 'ere!"

Kakashi slid down the slope of the crater, slipped and landed ontop of Kirames back.

"Ow! You came! NICE LANDING DUMB BUTT" Kirame said.

"Kakashi you're crushing me even more!" Naruto screamed a mumbled scream.

"Of course I did... sorry Naruto" Kakashi said as he slipped off Kirame's back and sat next to her. Kirame removed her hands from Naruto's stomach. They both sat up too now.

"Wait... are you back to normal..." Kirame asked. She pointed a finger at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes while bitting her lip...

"I was always normal"

"Oh yeah SUREEEEEEEEEE LIKE I BELIEVE YOU were normal when YOU in particular, thought Naruto was cute!" Kirame smiled and said with sarcasm.

"Hehe..." Kakashi laughed and so did Naruto.

"You guys are the best!"

Kirame hugged her friends and they hugged her too... she was grateful that they didn't abandon her after witnessing her Biiju. They weren't scared of her. Kitty and Narumaki were her best friends and the only best friends she ever had... Kirame was able to keep her anger supressed. Kirame smiled more and she liked hugging. She was a new person. Naruto and Kakashi had shown her the world a different way.

Kirame would probably write a poem like this... and that's just what she did when she got back home. It was four in the morning when she got a chance to wake up and write the poem she had just thought of... She kissed Naruto's cheek as tears made vein like lines while trickling down her face... Kirame sat down on the wooden floor next to her bed and near the window where Naruto slept this time. She could see a beautiful periwinkle sky dissolving into the world. 'So how should I start it... Oh got it!' Kirame thought to herself as she kicked her legs in the air. She wrote in her white and plaid poem book. She wrote :

With your little strenght and power  
How much can you devour?  
When it tears you up every passing hour  
When those impaling words stab your mind and taste so sour  
Why do you stand and let it hit you?  
When you can run away from all that is true  
With the little hope and will you carry  
How much can it possibly burry  
Your heart and pristine soul  
Over which you have no such control?

This world is mostly of hate and sorrow but flowers still bloom  
I still try and believe, I'll be just like that flower very, very soon

* * *

NONSENSE TIME ;P

Captain Naruto

"Do you wanna be the strongest ninja!"

"YEAH!"

"Do you wanna beat the Akatsuki!?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you ready to give it all you got!"

"Duh Naruto" she casually said now.

"Then don't stand around! What are you gonna do!?"

"IMMA KICK AKATSUKI ASS!"

"What are you gonna do?!"

"I SAID IMMA KICK AKATSUKI ASS!"

"I can't hear you!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"


	12. Finally

(Naruto)

"Hey narumaki!"

Looks like Kakashi and Kirame already teamed up to give me a nickname...

"Narumaki! You're so cute!"

"MY NAME ISN'T NARUMAKI!"

"HAHA now you know how it feels!" Kakashi told him smiling on the revenge he got from Naruto.

"Yeah... but Kirame dosen't" Naruto said with a wicked grin across his face.

"Wait… what do you mean?!" Kirame panicked, backing away from Naruto and Kakashi!

"Ah yes! We haven't given her a nickname! Have we Narumaki my clever little student?"

I finally have him on my side now!

(Authoress)

"No we haven't you clever little Kitty"

"Hehehehhhehe... MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Kakashi and Naruto laughed evil laughs as they looked down at Kirame.

"W-wait no what are you gonna do to me!?" she began to back away again in fright.

"Hehehheehhe... so Naruto what should we name your girlfriend?"

"I am her boyfriend but oh I don't know Kakashi... how about... Kiki!!!" Naruto said confirming his relationship with Kirame.

"That's perfect my child! Soon we shall conquer all the revenge we need, to revive our confidence and low self esteem! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi laughed as he wriggled his fingers around, the way evil people do when they just did something very stupid but evil...

"You know this isn't a plan to take over the world so you don't have to act like that" Kirame said in a low voice feeling rather stupid about this whole unnecessary conversation... her shoulders drooped and her eyes narrowed...

"Oi! Naruto!"

"What?"

BAM!

"OUCH! KIBA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto yelled. After all, Kiba did come out of nowhere and punch him...

"PAY BACK DUMBASS!"

Kiba pushed Naruto away and made his way to the beautiful Kirame... sigh

"Hello sexy!" Kiba grinned and his eyes turned devilish. Kiba himself could feel a crazy devil tingling in his body.

"Kiba I..."

"So wanna go out on a da-"

"NO SHE DOESN"T! WE love each other! WE meaning me and Kirame!"

"I-I tried to tell you kiba... sorry" Kirame gave a small smile but looked confused at the same time.

"Oh you do?" Kiba was heart broken...

"Okay then, I-I'll see you... around" Kiba sniffled and pretended to make a big scene so he could finally get his attention... meaning Kirame would  
comfort him and that's just what he wanted... and that's just what happened...

"Aww I'm sorry Kiba I'm sure you can find others better than me" Kirame patted his shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm sure I can... but you were the only one... can I at least have a hug?" Kiba's puppy dog eyes took action. He had one last trick up his  
sleeve.

"Well-"

Naruto interupted Kiba...

"Hey Kiba"

"What?"

BAM

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Kiba yelled while touching the large red bump on his head...

"PAY BACK KIBA! I USED YOUR OWN WORDS AGAINST YOU HAHA!" Naruto screamed back.

"Naruto don't be mean!" Kirame was certainly worried about this gigantic mess.

"Haha" Kiba lauhghed at Naruto.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

"Yes you can have a hug"

"YAY!!!!!!!"

Kirame slowly walked a little forward trying to start the hug gradually but Kiba went on ahead and hugged her tightly....

"NOOOOOOOOOO! KIRAME!!"

"Relax Naruto!"

"Oh God... no please no!"

"Oh yes and you're going to love it... again! Just like the last few thousand times we've done this... it's my turn to be evil now!"

"AHHH no please!"

"Sheesh I thought you were more manly than that Kakashi-sensei" Naruto told him with a dissapointed look.

"Well fine if you're so manly why don't you be dragged through bushes, fly in the air not being able to breath, be swung around by your friend and  
mentally die while all that is happening, then be my guest Naruto!" Kakashi crossed his arms but stayed clam while he recited the entire list of 'what  
happens when you go to the training grounds with Kirame'.

"Eheh... never mind" said Naruto.

"Well what ever you guys say aint gonna make a difference..."

"So you mean you're going to..."

"Mmmm hmmm"

"With the-"

"Mmmm hmmm"

"And the-"

"Yep"

"WAIT NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Aww I love it when you two yell and scream. You guys look so cute!" Kirame said as loud as she could to Kakashi and Naruto over the sound of  
wind whizzing created by her momentum.

* * *

"Okay so wind element again right?"

"Yeah. So now you know how to throw a kunai with your wind chakra around it but again just to make sure you got it right I want see you do it  
again"

"Okay!" I flipped up a kunai from my back pocket concentrated and covered the kunai with wind chakra. I thought small and sharp.

FLING

The Kunai went right through it and the tree broke in two.

"That was really good!" Naruto said pausing before each other, word leaving time between them.

"Thanks!"

"Okay now you should probably try to bring out your chakra with no kunai or weapon"

"Hmmm okay"

"It's the same as brining out your fire and water chakra"

"I do use my wind chakra a lot though like in my fire jutsus"

"Oh yeah you do... so you were used to wind chakra from the start?"

"Well that's the only kinda chakra I've been able to emit all my life"

"You mean you never knew that you had all five elemnts?"

"No"

"Oh my God... well anyway now that you do know we can make the best of them"

"Haha"

"What?"

"Nothing I just find it really funny when guys say 'oh my god'"

"That's 'cause they rarely say it"

"Heh Yeah. Okay so what do I do just form like some kinda orb of pure wind?"

"I guess"

"I'm right here you know..." Kakashi told them. He sat under a leafy tree leaning against it. 'If they were so confused why didn't they just ask me?'  
he thought to himself.

"Oh sorry... so should I do that?" she asked again but confronting Kakashi this time.

"Well... I think that's the most reasonable thing so yes"

"'Kay"

'Focus do what I do every time I come here. I come here to be the greatest ninja and to train to kill the Akatsuki... not that I- I mean the Biiju hasn't  
killed enough people. These guys are big trouble. No ones really been able to stop them so I'm gonna change that. Alright... concentrate on sharp,  
slicing wind... pure fresh wind chakra... cutting through the air...' Kirame thought to herself as she really gave her best.

A small whitish but clear ball of wind formed in her hands as she held them out. Her white streaked hair pushed away from her face. Her necklace  
lightly fluttered in the wind. This time she didn't close her eyes because she wanted to see her own real power.

"Wow you did it!" Naruto exclaimed widening his eyes at the bright orb.

"I- I know..." she was stunned by her own power.

"I did!" she knew that this wasn't an illusion and found that what she had done was real.

"Now what do I uh make it into some kind of attack?"

"You're good at making attacks outta nowhere so yeah go ahead"

"Okay.. umm" Kirame tried to think of cool jutsu. One that will literally blow you away and cut up all in her path.

"What do wind element techniques do Kakashi?"

"They basically slice up things in all directions"

"I see..." 'slice up things huh... how about if I just swing my hands with the wind chakra!' Kirame thought to herself.

"Got it!"

She raced passed Naruto and attacked a tree to the side. The wind chakra was still swirling around her hand which isn't so good.

SLICE!

The tree instantly cut in half but right after that the tree cracked to pieces.

"Ow!"

Not realizing what she did Kirame fell to the floor and held her hand in pain.

"Kirame you okay!?" Naruto's voice was already a little shaky. He couldn't bare to see anything bad happen to her.

"M-my hand just started to hurt really badly but I don't really mind"

"Kirame you could have gotten your arm amputated!" Kakashi rushed to Kirame and looked down at her arm.

"What do you mean I don't get it?"

"If you keep your harmful chakra too close to your own body it could damage you" Kakashi exlplained.

"Oh... I didn't know that"

"That's okay I made the same mistake with my rasen-fuuton shuriken. It almost destroyed my arm from the inside" Naruto told her.

"Wow! That must have hurt"

"Yeah it did but I'm so stupid I should have told you that before"

"No Naruto it's not your fault as a sensei I should have known better" Kakashi tried to blame it all on himself.

"C'mon guys it's no ones fault. What had to happen, had to happen"

"Yeah but we could have prevented it!"

"Stop worrying so much Naruto I'll be fine and it's already... what the hell it's already fine!?!?"

Kirame screamed. She moved her hands around but felt no pain. Not even any stinging!

"You recover fast without even being taken care of!" Kakashi said as he stared at her hands in awe.

"That's weird..."

"Why don't you try throwing the jutsu?" Naruto suggested.

"That might just work!" Kirame immediately got up forgetting what just happened and started working on her new wind jutsu.  
She formed the same wind orb again but this time she threw the orb to another tree.

BAM

It was different now. There was an uneven hole in the tree. You could see right through it!

"Woah! Go Kirame!"

"Woo Hoo!" Kirame cheered!

"Excellent work Kirame"

She turned to the amazed Kakashi and smiled in return.

"Yes! So now I'm gonna work on that and practice for the rest of the day!!!"

Kirame walked a little faster towards an opening in the grounds where she would be surrounded by trees and began to throw her white wind orbs  
at them.

(Kakashi)

Once again Naruto and I sat against a tree and watched Kirame train.

"She works so hard" Naruto sid admiring her hard work.

Naruto really saw that Kirame had the ability to become this great and go so far. She just never realized that she had it all in her...

"She saw how you deal with things so she's following your example"

"She's so cute"

"Naruto?"

"I love her"

"NARUTO!?"

"*Sigh*"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"WOAH! Sorry... yeah you're actually right... I guess"

"It seems she is all you see and hear"

"You got it"

Naruto is in his own world with Kirame right now....

(Authoress)

The sky began to darken and the stars were sparkling bright already. Thunderhead clouds made their way to Kirame, floating above her. Kirame  
smiled at the beautiful scenery in the sky. 'Just they way I love it' she thought to herself as she hit the tree for the last time and repeated...

"Three... thousand... orbs..."

Kirame's body felt heavy and weak. She could barely say anything. Her hands began to burn excessively and smoke rose form her palms. She  
couldn't lift any part of her body anymore. She just wanted to drop to the floor but her heart and soul were telling her not to give up now. She  
barely stood in front of the tree that she had almost destroyed because of the three thousand holes in it.

"Kirame you okay?" Naruto shouted to her from where he was sitting.

"Oh God I'm gonna..." Kirame fell to her knees but her hands kept her up.

Naruto ran to Kirame. He sat on the floor and pulled her over to him by her waist. Her head rested on Naruto's folded leg. She breathed quickly  
trying to catch up to all the breaths she never took during her training. God knows how many times she didn't breath...  
"Kirame?"

"I'm still alive..." she finally caught up to her normal breathing and was able to speak properly but she was still tired.

"Why wouldn't you be..." Naruto smiled looking down at her. Kakashi caught up to them and asked:

"Kirame are you okay?"

"That's a silly... question... course I'm okay..."

"You don't really look like it but... okay"

Kirame smiled at Kakashi...

"Well I'll be going now. I think that's enough training... get some sleep you two. See ya" Kakashi got up from where he was sitting and began to  
walk away but turned his head a little to look at Naruto and Kirame.

"Bye... kitty" Kirame spoke.

"Heh... bye"

POOF

With that he was gone...

"Naruto..."

"Yeah"

"Earlier you said that you... were my... umm... boyfriend..."

"Yeah I am!"

"Really!? Already!? So quickly!?" she managed to force some expression into her words despite being so tired.

"Yeah why not!" Naruto smiled and began to blush a little too...

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Naruto picked her up and carried her home... Her head rested on the right side of Naruto's chest next to his shoulder. They smiled and walked down  
the grassy pathways as the stars smiled down on them. It began to rain again. It showered down form the dark blue blanket, stars were scattered all around like shattered pieces of diamonds, the moon was silverish gray but a crescent. That's just how Kirame loved it but this kind of wheather was not always there... Naruto was. She loved him the most... Yet there will be a time when Naruto will no longer live on this earth and neither will Kirame, for nothing is eternal yet we should make life seem like we've lived it forever. Love... a feeling that runs through your veins when you feel one with someone. It seems eternal.

* * *

Sharing Naruto- Extrazzzz

Jiraiya: "Okay Kakashi, I'm giving Naruto back to you" *pushes Naruto to Kakashi's side*

Next week

Kakashi: "Okay Jiraiya you take him off my hands for a while he could benifit from your training" *shoves naruto to Jiraiya's side*

Next week

Jiraiya: "Kakashi I'm giving you fill responsibility of Naruto, I have some research to do" *Kicks Naruto to Kakashi*

Next week

Kakashi: "I've done my job here now its your turn" *Kakashi throws Naruto to Jiraiya*

Next week

Jiraiya: "

Naruto: "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF TOY OR THING THAT YOU TWO SHARE! 'HERE KAKASHI I'M GIVING NARUTO BACK TO YOU' THE NEXT DAY, 'OKAY JIRAIYA YOU TAKE HIM' BLA BLA BLA MY ASS"

Jiraiya: "So Kakashi wanna take it or what?"

Naruto: "IT??? WTF!?!?!?!"


	13. Entraping freedom

(Authoress)

4:00 AM

Only one soul was awake in Konoha at that moment and loved this time of day. Kirame of course was this fain spirit watching the dim lit, periwinkle sky dissolving into the earth.

Getting high on thinking about and witnessing God's creations was what Kirame had been doing for the past few hours. Naruto was asleep. Not aware of his surroundings, in a quiescent trance.

(Kirame)

He looked like a cute little kitten, curled up in my embrace. I hugged him tighter but made sure he wouldn't wake up. I softly kissed his cheek and ran my hands through his silky flaxen hair over and over again. It seemed as if I was trying to tell myself that this love I found was real. I often find it hard to believe that Naruto loves me for some reason and that people apparently like talking to me.

Naruto looked so peaceful. So still, yet breathing… thankfully…

How does one sleep? I mean what you just lay there till you fall into temporary silence? Well that pretty much up sums it up but it doesn't seem to satisfy me… In addition, how on earth can humans imagine? Like just think of things and images that do not exist anywhere but in their own thoughts. Dreaming is the most interesting thing I have thought about too. It's like imagining while you're asleep at the same time… I wonder… I really do. These thoughts never get old. I ever get tired of thinking about these things. It's just so amazing all of this…

I had the most interesting dream and I remember it clearly. On an arid, barren piece of land I stood. My back turned as an unknown man rushed to me with a sword and an angry expression on his face, flaming with rage. He seemed psycho with all the power he contained. So much power certainly does imbalance one. Power morphs your thoughts into those of what you can do with it. Yet I looked out into the sky. He kept running closer and closer toward me but I managed to turn with celerity and our swords clashed. I narrowed my eyes at him; he did the same with his. I pushed him away with my silver sword. He sprang back at me with another slash of his. I blocked his attack. All of a sudden I ran and began to swing my sword at him with amazing speed. Our swords clashed countless times in a blur of rapid movement. We fought while racing in air but with so much will, force, momentum and anger. We were determined to eradicate one another. The worst happened next. We both sliced through each other at the same time. Blood scattered everywhere as if tiny drops of boiling water were thrown about, flinging off the finger tips of an angry hand. The piece of land came to an end but I stopped and let the other man fall off the cliff and into the endless sea. My end was near but I lay on the ground… gasping for my last breath.

Naruto began to move a little here and there. He yawned and returned the hug I gave him earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't asleep all this time.

"I... will not wear… my... BOXERS… BUT… I will" Naruto half mumbled and half shouted in a weary tone.

"Teehee" I quietly laughed at Naruto's unexpected statement.

Soon enough Naruto dozed off to sleep again… I stayed awake.

(4:30)

"Kirame..." Naruto softly spoke.

"Yo…"

"I love you" he willingly smiled despite being so tired.

"I love you too"

He lay his head on my chest.

"The sound of your heartbeat makes me the happiest"

"Aww you're so sweet"

"No, you are"

"……….Okay. We both are" I smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning"

"Your favorite time of day"

"Yep.. wanna take a walk outside?"

"Right now?"

"Yep"

"At this time?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay then"

(Authoress)

Kirame looked at the sky and continued to love Naruto more and more. Kirame could not hoard the amount of elation inside her and so could be seen through her actions. She held his hand and swinging it back and forth. She smiled a smile of satisfaction. One that showed she was finally given a reward after her previous life. A reward of love; one of the best rewards or feelings you can ever attain. Love is indeed a feeling and not something temporary or material. The feeling never dies and you continue to live with love because you need love to feel alive.

"I wish it would rain all the time"

"Yeah but it wouldn't be fun"

"Hmmm.. maybe not. If you actually think about it you wouldn't have that feeling you get when you desire something for so long and then you finally get it. That feeling…"

"Exactly" Naruto smiled.

"You looked like a really cute cat this morning. You always looked cattish to me, especially with those marks on your cheeks. I think they're kawaii"

"Eheh, thanks" a reddish pink color began to diffuse into Naruto's cheeks as he smiled one his toothy wide smiles.

"You're welcome"

(Naruto)

All was quiet. Konoha had been sleeping yet we walked about on it being as quiet as we could. No sound echoed but that of our feet, step by step sliding against the ground. The streets were empty, the air cold, the sun had not come out yet though the moon shone wild and white. Like Kirame's gray cloudy eyes. Her ashen streaked hair floated about with the wind as if in water. Her skin was pallid, lips like pink watermelon. Just the presence of Kirame made me happy. The faintest mention of her makes me jump, even seeing Kirame from a distance makes me run to her without thinking. I automatically respond to anything related to her but with love and happiness. It's like she's a part of me. No… she IS a part of me. Kirame causes me to smile, laugh, love and live. She draws these feelings out of me. I feel complete with her.

She turned to face me and said "What are you thinking about?"

"…Nothing in particular"

"You're lying… I can see that smirk on your face" She politely pointed out.

"No you can't!"

"Dude... Naruto its right there 'course I can see it"

"Its late in the morning you can't"

"Haha Naruto. Yes I do agree it is morning. That is precisely why I can see your smiling"

"Eheeh… fine you win. I was thinking about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She kissed my cheek and held on to my arm as we continued to walk down the lonely streets.

(8:00)

"Rise and shine sleepy head"

The sun shone bright. Its rays strained my eyes. Kitty stood with his arms crossed, standing right next to me… looking down at me.

"I hate the sun" I mumbled and smacked the pillow on my face, snatching it from Naruto who slept beside me.

"That's not the point. The point is for you to get up and start your day. YOU MUST BEGIN TRAINGING TO LEARN HOW TO MASTER THE EARTH ELEMENT!"

"Geez... why on earth are you so thrilled to lecture me first then teach me about this earth element that I will practice in the near future or as you shout "master" it. Though I cannot be for I am much to tired to react with enthusiasm as I normally would"

"My my, you're quiet the expert in choosing your words wisely when it comes to dealing with things that are annoying the fuck out of you at the moment I must say"

"I just felt like making my sentences a little more interesting for some reason"

"Riiiiiiiiiight… NOW GET UP"

"Fine fine…" I literally slipped onto the floor.

Getting up I looked at Kitty with narrow eyes.

"Why are you looking intently into my eyes with yours flooded with fury and fire when I have only woken you up for your own betterment?"

"Kakashi… drop it"

"Oh no but we must-"

"DROP IT"

"Okay"

LINE

"Ahh here we are at last. So kitty, I have to learn how to use the earth element now right?"

"Mmm hmm and your teacher will be Yamato"

Naruto stood a little farther away from Yamato underneath a tree. He was chewing on a strand of grass, trying to look all cool like those bad ass heroes who think they're the boss of everything and are oh so arrogant but at the same time save the world. Naruto's not like that though. He's way better. A hero with strength, kindness, the power of will and that of being able to believe in others including himself.

"Alright Kitty"

"Yamato!"

Kitty called Yamato's name as if my new teacher had been here the whole time and was hiding behind some tree.

Indeed he was and I was right when he walked toward Kitty.

"Kirame I will teach you how to master the earth element. Now for this you must be very focused and strong which I'm perfectly sure you are"

"Mkay"

"So we'll start first by pulling pieces of earth out from the ground"

"Dayum…"

So my training began like this:

"I'll demonstrate first then you the same"

Yamato froze himself in a position. He stuck one arm out and held it with his other hand. He slightly raised his hand. The ground shook for a moment. I found that a large chunk of land had been pulled out from the ground.

"Now you try"

"…O…kay"

I had not the faintest idea of how on 'earth', literally, I will be able to master this element. I kept the image of Yamato's demonstration in mind and carried out my actions accordingly. I stood in the same position as he did and held out my arm in the same way. My actions were somewhat like those of a mime. It seemed as if I was drawing something invisible out from the earth's surface. Nothing appeared although I had been using quite a lot of force. I tried again but this time thought hard about what should've happened. I close my eyes and imagined it all. A sudden feeling triggered my train of thought. I felt something heavy restraining my hand from pulling it. I forced myself even more. More strength, more power… more concentration… I felt an immense amount of weight being lifted. Its mass let go of my pull! I slowly opened my eyes, hoping for the best.

"WOO! I got it!"

"Very impressive" Yamato looked worried rather than happy.

"Haha, why the worried expression? I did get it right"

"Eheh, sorry it's just that... it took me a long while to do that when I was training for this… and you got it perfect the first time"

"I see"

"Practice that a few times for a while"

"Sure"

I search for that power deep with in me and began to draw it out. I felt it flowing to my hands like lost rivers. I have to dig its path and direct it to me... under my control. Force it. Revive that power but within my control… Soon enough it seemed to gather in my hand, some kind of force was tingling in my finger-tips, ready to flow out any minute… maybe even burst. Though, I cannot let that blunder flood my victory that I must shine with in the near future of mastering the earth element. I inhaled deeply… all was trapped in silence… when? When do I start? Now? Alright then… Now!

I heard a loud rumbling sound as it traveled from deep underground to the surface. Starting with a small thunder like reverberating roar from miles away it gradually formed into an approaching earthquake.

"Right… then let's move to a higher and more intricate level"

"Alright"

"Now you have to repeat the same thing but with more chunks of earth being pulled out at the same time"

"Hai!"

(Authoress)

Kirame began to raise her hand and at first struggled a while to get it right. Though soon, with one lift of her hand, earth would effortlessly rise above the surface of the terrain. Kirame became more focused, more powerful and alive as time passed and its events became part of her. Everything that you experience becomes a part of you no matter how minute or how major. However, in this major yet inner experience she felt it inside her. She could feel some kind of new power well up in her veins but it did not try to take over her… What was this new found power? Kirame did not know of course but she had the strangest feeling that it wasn't the demons chakra. It was a new kind of chakra and her body had only been tinted with it for this was the second time today that she had this feeling. She wouldn't react normally if she wasn't used to it.

Kirame had trouble controlling this power. What would happen, the worst probably.

(Kirame)

Okay this is confusing. Sometimes I act without even knowing I lifted up some part of the earth. Strange. If it were the demons power I would totally lose control. Hmm. Geez it looks like I might attack someone by accident with what's happening here!

(Authoress)

Rocks flew across the field almost like shooting stars. Kirame could actually cause them to flame up with fire to make real shooting stars if she wanted to but there was already so much chaos that she didn't durst think of that. She managed to control some of herself but stopped training and sat on the ground full of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Naruto stood behind Kirame facing her back, looking down at her.

"I have not the faintest idea" Kirame said as she blankly stared into space with a vexed expression.

"You must have some clue"

"Okay yeah I do... It's like some kind of new power is lurking about inside me and suddenly has these strange paroxysms where I cant control it that well"

"So… it's not the demon?"

"Nope… I don't think so and if it was then my veins would be burning right now"

"Mmm hmm"

"Well now what?"

"I guess I'll learn to control it along with my training"

"Good idea!"

"Mmm"

Naruto felt and could see that Kirame was certainly very upset or worried about what was happening here. He sat down next to Kirame and hugged her tight saying "I believe in you. You can control that power and soon this'll be over in no time. Kay?"

"Okai" she replied with a sorrowful tone.

"OKAY! Now stand up"

"Mmm"

"Stand uuuuuuuuuup"

"Bleh"

"Alright that's it"

Naruto picked Kirame up by her waist and set her on the ground

"Geez you're as light as ramen noodle"

"Blah"

"OH COME ON. Now go and ummm…. Control… I guess"

Kirame stood there looking awfully tired but full of energy at the same time.

"Okay fine I'm goooooooooooing…. Leeeeeeeving… seeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Naruto took long and slow steps trying to show that he was actually going but didn't want to and never really intended too. Suddenly he came up to and began to tickle her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH heheheeee" Kirame screamed and half giggled as if someone was trying to attack her. Seems like that energy really showed its existence in Kirame.

"Oh my god…"

"DON'T TICKLE ME!!! EVER!!" Kirame screamed with wide eyes.

"S-sorry"

"DUDE… I die when people tickle me… okay?"

"O-okay"

"Though I suppose you can tickle me… since it's only you"

"YAY!"

"Obviously but no"

"Awww man… wait that didn't make sense…"

"I know right?"

"Yeah"

"Meow"

"Eheh… that sounded like a real meow and it sounded cute too"

"Why thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Geez you guys have such complete conversations…" Kakashi suddenly spoke. He was there the whole time but didn't make his presence noticeable at all, until now that is.

"What so you shouldn't be 'complete' in your conversations?"

"I forgot what he said" Kirame lackadaisically said.

"Ahah"

"Kirame… get back to training and control that thing what ever it is… Naruto…. Shut up and sit down"

"You wanna know what I think?" Kirame weakly managed to pull an arm up and pointed at Kakashi.

"No"

"I think you SOCK and shut up is the 'meanieyest' thing ever to say to someone"

"Eh? What's gotten into you?"

"SHETUP…." Kirame looked drunk at the moment.

"But you said-"

"I know WHAT I said but I FORGOT" and with that Kirame fell to the ground with a loud BANG… she passed out…

LINE

"OYE"

"Wha-"

"ELLO!"

"Mmmm"

"KIRAME GET UP!"

"BAAH!!"

"You okay?"

"I guess… but I feel kinda lethargic"

"You passed out"

"I know"

"Well you won't be training for a while" Kakashi said. He sat beside me but looked down at the grassy floor. Trees surrounded Kakashi, Naruto and I. Their leaves spread all across the blue. It seemed like a leafy night sky pierced with holes in it that looked like starts. I could see that we were still in the training grounds.

"Mmm"

I rolled over onto my stomach. My chin sank into the grassy ground. My eyes could see blurred green and other trees in the distant view. Thin and medium sized blades of grass softly touched my face. I took in the smell of fresh verdant grass through my nose. Realizing it's watermelon like scent I lengthened my inhale but soon let out a sigh of sorrow. Wind blew here and there. It seemed as if a harmless wind tsunami swept over my head. Grass bent over to the left. My hair blew with the wind tilting to the left too.

Soft things are malleable; easily shaped. Sensitive people are gullible. Fickle minded.

Invisible chains restrict me

Yet in the worlds blind eyes I am free

Arms wrapped securely around myself

My soul caught in a jar, positioned on the highest shelf

No one can reach me, I cannot let go

Suffocating in this life I wish to feel wind's cold blow

I am part of someone

It's holding me back, I cannot run

My legs are twisted in the air

I gaze at the verdant ground just set there

Waiting for depressions of a being

To touch its thin bent grass

To stand watching the sun mount the sky/rise and time pass

I cannot feel

Am I not real?

I'm paralyzed in this conundrum

Where is this force of oppression coming from?

Am I imagining it all and trapping myself inside?

Is it I who truly wishes to hide

From a further hidden terror?

What could it be?

What can't I see?

Someone new is merging into me

My malleable mind

Has been bent this time but to find

Another of its kind

Setting foot on this grass but making me blind

"Kirame…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be upset… c'mon"

"Mmmph"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Naruto stroked my hair and looked into my eyes as if trying to unearth what caused me to act the way I am at the moment. He lightly kissed my lips and said "Hey... I'll always be there whenever you need me and even if you say you don't need me I'll still be there"

"Okay" I managed to smile finally.

"WOO! You smiled. I love your smile. It's beautiful" Naruto grasped that one action of mine; smiling and got so excited about it. He's so cute.

"_You're_ beautiful and I love you" I told him.

"Eheeh, I love you too" Naruto's cheeks turned a little red.

I feel like telling Naruto I love him like…100000000000000000000000 times. I don't know why but I feel I have to tell him that over and over again. Once is just never enough. Life's too short I guess. I don't know anything anymore! I want to feel like I'm alive… through love maybe? Thank god I have more than enough of that thanks to Naruto. Although… I just don't... GAH!! I need to carry some kind of action out again and again that will try to make me feel that I exist. Should I feel… pain then? I mean I wonder sometimes… who the fell am I? What is this temporary form humans or I have been given to survive God's test in? Our souls are the everlasting beings. This body is just a container. We are the water but time shapes us. I DON'T LIKE BEING IN A CONTAINER! THIS SOCKS! (Socks= sucks). I can't figure out where the hell my thoughts are taking me but now… I really really want to run for some reason.

LINE

(Authoress)

Air whizzed past Kirame's ears as she sped through the trees. She ran and forced herself to run farther… faster… She flamed with rage without much reason. Her mind was telling her to keep going but her body felt weak. It ached. That's just what Kirame wanted to 'feel'. Pain. She was practically trying to find a reason to become livid or take out her rage of on something of which the source she had no knowledge of.

She breathed in and out viciously and ran with such celerity. Every step was full of ire. Denting the innocent ground she darted across meadows, leaving only the scars on trees that her speed left as a mark of her existence in that area a few moments ago. Blood rushed through her veins the world spun with each leap she took. Kirame Ryukaze clenched her fists, hard enough to make them bleed. Blood veined down her fingers. She could sense it. She felt fully alive.

Pay attention maybe?- Randomness's TIME TO SHINE (hope it does XD)

Naruto: "I'm holding a keychain with a diamond coated 'K' on it… Do you know what the K stands for?"

Kirame: "KIRAME"

Naruto: "Do you know who I'm going to give it to?"

Kirame: "KIRAME"

Naruto: "Not reall-"

Kirame: "KIRAME"

* * *

Authoresse's note:

My friend and my other friend had the loverliest conversation one fine day... I mentally wrote it down in my mind and so it has inspired me to write this piece of randomness, all thanks to them for this one.


	14. What some do for love

(Authoress)

"Where did she go Kakashi!"

"I don't know!"

"Well sniff her out or something!"

"Do I look like a do-... okay well… NEVERMIND THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I think she's too far away!" Kakashi shouted over to Naruto's side. The two confused individuals ran parallel to each other.

"Yeah, her speed!"

* * *

(Kirame)

This... power, I can't seem to control it yet. Something partially foreign is trying to invade my body and has a pretty strong army but why do I think it's my own? Am I a puppet? Am I being used by some other?

(Authoress)

Threads of confusing thoughts were being sewn into Kirame's mind but she could not find their weaver, she had no knowledge of this different being.

She kept running… running and running… no end… running eternally.

…...

(Kirame)

It's running with me now.

(Author)

Kirame saw her surroundings as a blur of color. Her cheeks turned death-pale… skin turned as cold as metal… hair grew longer, whiter and uneven as if gently slit with blades. A white glow emitted from her being. Her eyes were wild. A grin crept up on the side of her cheek. She loved to kill.

The sun began to cringe behind the clouds from her temporarily uncontrollable evil. Thrashing wind all around her… with time she lost her senses, falling into an abyss of evil, letting herself become unaware and faint in its impatient hands. She grew powerless…

She gritted her teeth and roared. The roar echoed across Konoha. It shook the ground relentlessly as if she'd been released from its dark prison.

…...

(Naruto)

"BAHHH!" I screamed as the earth shook. "What was that?"

"I'm afraid it might be Kirame"

"NO! IT'S NOT"

"How can you be so sure?"

I ignored Kakashi's comment and raced to where ever the sound came from. I hope it's not Kirame… I hope.

…...

(Authoress)

Damage. Destruction. Destroying. Dying. These were the words that stabbed Naruto's mind as he balked at the sight. He continuously glared at his barren surroundings. It seemed as if something had rid the area of its life.

"I've… never seen... anything like this…" Kakashi managed to speak but with hesitance.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with eyes of fear.

Who could've done this? They both wondered… they knew the answer… though none of the two wanted pride in answering first.

"No… I refuse to believe she did this"

"Naruto…" Kakashi began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No... I… SHE JUST COULDN'T HAVE!"

"…Let's just keep looking for her"

Naruto kicked off the ground and sped ahead in disappointment and melancholy. He felt hurt and betrayed as if she didn't listen to Naruto. All that courage he tried to fill her with… all that hope and will… Did it not diffuse into her soul? It didn't follow her… where did it go? Where was the real Kirame he knew… Who is this destructive being that permanently contaminated his eyes and would forever leave a scar on his heart?

…...

"Kirame…"

I startled and panicked. A familiar voice echoed through these strange and dark tunnels I seemed trapped in. There was no escape. I ran to wherever the tunnels lead to... though I could not see any light... there was no hope yet… yet. I kept running in search of some way out… or was this all inside me? Am I imagining it all? I don't know… I don't know.

My feet sank into black water. A moist kind of suffocating atmosphere filled the sealed area… it made me feel chained and restricted. I could feel my heart –beat grow faster… but I kept running… there has to be and end to this… I can't keep running forever!

I turned my direction and ran into a slightly larger entrance to a tunnel… I entered. A gale of wind scratched my face. The water turned colder. An empty black area lay ahead of me. It seemed eternal… A cloud of gray and white suddenly emerged like smoke from the black window. It seemed as if skeletal avaricious veins danced around themselves in search for something to clasp, something to cling to and suck the life out of. It grew closer. I turned back to run but I saw the same blackness behind me. A box of black with no boundaries had entrapped me! Though the water seemed to be on solid ground… I glared into the water… I could see the reflection of the gray cloud. I looked up at it. A gray spirit stood before me. It looked like me… a lot like me.

"See, I am you. Your restricted side"

It turned into a smoke like figure and coiled itself around my body. A stabbing kind of pain suddenly shot through me! I fell into the shallow sea.

"Yesss I want more power" it hissed.

"Y-you idiot… those are words of a mere child who has not even been taught right and wrong by its morality! Hold on a minute there, you don't have any moral! You are indeed evil but mark my words… evil always has its downfall"

"Heh, that's what you think"

"You will become careless overtime… becoming vulnerable to any minor harm that could induce a greater impact (but you will mistakenly see it as inferior) despite its being inferior that you will mistakenly see it as! I may seem small but I will destroy you. I can say all I want to because you're not going to listen to me right now. Why? You want more power. More lives to suffer while not having to damage yourself but my body! You somehow find exultancy in bloodshed and vicious behavior. Greed overcomes you… what you think will give you more freedom and power will only be the source of your downfall! Just because nothing has happened to you yet does not mean it will never. The element of Good does not have to be meticulous about your blithe and impetuous mind You don't have any real sense of control!"

All was quiet for a moment…

"You are wise indeed but-…"

It hesitated.

"At a loss of words now are we? All that you want to say is the exact opposite of what I have just said. I've given voice to my part of the fight"

"I don't need words to explain"

With that last remark the demon swallowed Kirame's power as if it were pristine water. That water had been drunk by the wrong one. The demon was already too sinister to be clean.

The demon ran without knowing that at some point it would reach the sand village in the form of a monstrous Kirame…

* * *

(Authoress)

"Lord Kazekage! Do you feel the vibration!"

"Yes I do. Although I'm not sure what it might be… We'll have to find out"

"The vibrations are very strong what should we do!"

"… I'll go with my siblings and guard the entrance of the village. Please get the army to equip themselves with arms and ammunitions, in defense mode"

"Yes sir!"

…...

"It's very powerful" Gaara spoke in his usual low but sincere tone of voice.

"I can tell. The ground is shaking vigorously" Temari casually said.

The demon made its way to the entrance. It finally came close enough for the sand siblings to see. They were indeed amazed.

"Th-that's a girl!" Temari's eyes widened.

The demon had reached a point where it stood between the equally surprized Sand siblings in front and Naruto and Kakashi behind it.

"That's not Kirame"

"Naruto! You can clearly see tha-"

"No Kakashi… that's not what I mean"

Naruto stood behind the demon. His gaze fixed on it. She burned with white fire. Her blood colored yet grey eyes, so sharp and wild were mesmerizing. White fang like teeth hung from her mouth and shone in the dying sun. Her nails were more like claws and sharp became her jaws. Her blade-cut hair violently slashed in the air that emitted from her body. He still wouldn't believe that Kirame stood before him.

"OYE!" Naruto yelled to the demon.

It turned around and in the blink of an eye had pinned Naruto to the ground. Kakashi jumped back in shock after he realized what had just happened.

"GAHHH! You!"

Naruto had no words to scream into the ears of his loved one. He wasn't quite sure who Kirame was and where she was at this state. He new she wasn't this creature… but did Kirame know that?

The demons nails dug into Naruto's arms… they leaked blood like a broken pipe leaking with water flowing out. He gritted his teeth and bore the pain that he thought he would never have to thole and especially from the hands of Kirame. It glared into Naruto's eyes… not with Kirame's joyous sparkling eyes… but with its own eyes of enmity. Naruto looked back in search of Kirame that he hoped to see. Though he did couldn't find a single trace… not a hint or trail… Was all hope gone?

(Naruto)

No! This just isn't right! I can't hurt her. I can't even think of hurting her! I don't feel right… I feel… broken… torn asunder by love that once made me feel alive... that once put me together.

(Authoress)

"Listen!" Naruto began to speak but the ruthless demon tossed Naruto's light body over to the other side; about a mile or two. With a flash it followed Naruto's whereabouts. Kakashi just stared… and stared. He stood in place… not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"Kakashi!" Temari called out to him as she and her siblings ran to gather around Kakashi.

"What was that!"

"That was… our friend… she's in her demon form now…"

"Huh? I don't get how but for now let's go help Naruto!"

With that the small group of devoted ninjas ran after the demon.

* * *

(Authoress)

The demon had already cut and wounded Naruto in no time. His arms were scraped and burnt, he bled from his stomach and mouth…

"Die!" with that the demon threw a blazing white glow of power at Naruto. It struck him fast like lightning. He wasn't able to avoid the attack. It pierced through his right arm.

(Naruto)

The pain feels like something stabbed my arm… something burning it to the bone… Forget this I have to act now… but how! Should I… no… I can't… I just… I don't know... I don't know.

(Authoress)

"AHH!" Naruto sank in confusion and pain. He did not fall but slightly bent down, kneeling… he felt paralyzed, emotionally and physically.

With in a moment the demon slashed another flash of white toward Naruto, he surprisingly managed to dodge it this time. The only other option was to run farther into a clear area… Naruto had planned to do just that but then what?

Naruto gasped for air but stood firm. The demon rushed to Naruto and was now merely a foot away from him. It grasped Naruto's neck and did not struggle to pull him up against the powerless seeming gravity compared to it at the moment. Kirame's skin was cold. He could feel her death-drawing, icy hands around his burning skin.

"Let… go… Please!"

The demon tightened its grip even more. What Naruto could never think of was happening to him… the unexpected… or was it?

"Kirame! Snap out of this! Now!"

"You're powerful Kirame is gone" it spoke. The amount of evil this creature contained could be told by the sound of its voice… sore and scratchy.

"She's still there, you're just taking control!"

"Smart boy but shut up. I should destroy you now when I have the chance and you can't hurt the body of Kirame"

Naruto gripped Kirame's cold hands and tried to pull them off. It was no use. Her grip was far too tight for Naruto to break free from.

"I don't believe you… I DON'T! I BELIEVE IN KIRAME!" Naruto shouted with rage.

(Naruto)

IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN THIS!

Naruto's heart raced and hurt. Not because he was afraid but because of what he was going to do.


	15. Wild

(Authoress)

A flurry of rain rose from the blue, violently licking the sides of the trees… flustering the leaves. The daylight began to sedate. Naruto half heartedly forced himself to turn into what he too detested the most. A bright vermillion color radiated from Naruto's fox like scarlet body. His skin began to burn and dissolved into a blood red kind of new skin. Claws grew out; his eyes became wide and white. Six tails slashed and whipped the air. The Kyuubi tackled Kirame's demon, throwing her to the floor with a mere push. The demon flew to the other side. It scrapped the ground causing stiff mud to rise at her sides while she slid on the ground away from Naruto. The demon immediately rose to its feet and leapt back at the Kyuubi with a claw blazing in white. The demon's deadly strike pushed against the Kyuubi, piercing Naruto's arm. Naruto's monster reacted with a beam of red that hammered into Kirame's body leaving her legs weak. She began to falter. Yet within a second she darted back toward Naruto… Naruto darted toward Kirame… They slung at each other with immense speed and unfathomable momentum. They clashed… a blur of yellow seemed to diffuse into the sky. Not a trace of blue could be seen. No one had dared to disturb the monster's war.

The two demons lay on opposite sides of the floor. Naruto's body didn't move but Kirame's demon sat up and glared at his still body. It knelt on one knee but kicked off the ground and dashed toward him. It held Naruto's arms. Her nails carved scarlet crescents into Naruto's dark Kyuubi skin. He let out a loud groan. Kirame's demon continued to penetrate his skin with all her might. Naruto's demon could not bare the pain and in return slashed its tails against Kirame's leg. Her demon let Naruto's body fall to the floor. She accumulated chakra in her right hand and was about to hit Naruto with it when-

SLASH

Naruto's demon leapt up in a flash and cut Kirame's arm. It had tricked her into thinking he was vulnerable to her attack. Blood ran down Kirame's white body. It seemed like a drop of blood diffusing into milk… It didn't please the demon at all… Rage burst out of the demon in the form of a wild paroxysm. She roared and shook the earth along with it. She shot out a white orb from her hand. It burst an inch away from Naruto. He too was covered in blood. Kirame's demon jumped back and hissed. She wriggled her tongue that had become black and increased in length. She charged toward the Kyuubi, swooped down and grabbed its leg. Kirame's demon crushed it in one hand, black blood streamed down the monster's leg. It pulled its leg back with a jerk bringing Kirame down too. The Kyuubi then quickly grabbed Kirame's right arm, held her in the air like that and kicked her hard on the ground. The Kyuubi then grabbed her neck and held her up in the air but then tossed her to the ground. Naruto had no control over himself at the moment and didn't care whether her thrashed Kirame around… or even killed her.

The battle was getting out of hands when Kirame's demon transformed into the state of the second last stage out of the three. She stood up firmly and stamped a foot into the ground that then shook. She took stance and began to shine with a white faded light. So white, it was like pure evil. Her eyes were dotted with red, her hair grew even longer, nails became dark-blue and lips became a blue-violet color. A long silky white fox tail emerged from her body as she screeched in rage. She glided angelically toward the Kyuubi. She stood out against the dull gray sky, beautiful but death causing. She was like a wild cat tamed by its own discipline of how things were to be dealt with. A stern look garbed her pale face but her eyes were wild and fierce.

An evil angel was now a meter away from the Kyuubi. It seemed like she had come to ease the Kyuubi of its pain and control it yet she herself was no less than a mindless demon. Her arm slung at the Kyuubi, he had no time to take action. Kirame's demon crushed its neck and simultaneously stamped burning clouts into the stagnant monster, impaling his stomach. Her fists hammered onto his body as if a large stubborn nail that wouldn't fit in or in this case, die. The Kyuubi let out a groan each time she struck into it. Finally Kirame's demon stopped and instead threw the huge red body of the Kyuubi into the air and jumped up into the clouds along with him. She formed a grey orb in her hand and from her mouth, blew white fire onto it as if to keep it tame but instead, set the orb aglow. She threw the vast blazing attack at the Kyuubi as it began to fall to the ground. The attack only quickened his fall and with a loud 'thud' he'd struck the earth. A black kind of smoke rose into the damp air and spread about like a blanket over the dead sun and nimbus clouds. Kirame's demon descended to the ground to see what had become of her enemy. She floated briskly in the air but then lessened her momentum as she slowly began to approach Naruto's demon body. She stood proud over her lifeless seeming opponent and looked down at it with a victorious, sinister grin.

Kakashi on the other hand hid behind a clump of trees, on all fours, gawking at the sight, feeling helpless and of no use. He was paralyzed by what he had just witnessed. The sand siblings were too stricken with fear and awe. Gaara, the Kazegake thought he wouldn't even have a chance to win against that demon. Yet he stirred up the courage to try and fight her.

Grains of sand accumulated in Gaara's hand and Temari's eyes widened in disbelief as she turned around to look at him.

"NO! GAARA! DO YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HER!"

"No but we're not here to kill her. Surely we can suppress her power and weaken her. We must"

"Well then we're all going to fight with you!"

"Let me handle this Temari"

"GAARA!"

Her voice was now a faint noise to Gaara. He had already transported himself closer to the demon.

Kakashi on the other hand now felt the pain that Naruto had felt a while back. He couldn't bring himself to even think of fighting against Kirame.

(Kakashi)

How the hell did Naruto find the courage to fight against her? I can't even imagine myself in the position of Naruto. She is so much stronger than him… I don't know how this will end… I can't lose them too…

(Authoress)

Kakashi immediately sprung up from behind the small forest and joined Gaara.

They both narrowed their eyes at the sight of Kirame's demon marveling at what she had done considering the fact that it had been sealed up for 16 years only being able to unleash some of her power in the first stage of them all.

Gaara's sand slithered toward Kirame. The sand gradually came closer to her… decreasing the distance between itself and the demon. Gaara was careful not to make a sound in the process and managed to grab the demon's leg. It tightly wound itself around her leg. The demon scowled at the very sight of Gaara. She had directly looked into Gaara's eyes before she looked at how he caught her leg. She knew where Kakashi and Gaara were now. There was no point in hiding any longer. Gaara and Kakashi leapt out of the bushes and faced the treacherous demon. Kirame didn't hesitate to head for Gaara in order to finish him off in one blast if she could. She didn't wait and let him reveal his syle of attacking. She did not wait to try and figure out his plan to weaken her. She did not even let him make his first real move. The demon dug one foot in the ground, kicked off hard and attacked Gaara. She seemed so confident in her self, so strong by the fact that she knew she posses great masses of power. She grabbed his arm and swung him in the air while elevating herself and Gaara into the air. She swung him back and intended to throw him to the floor but the unexpected took place at the right time. Gaara pierced a kunai through her hand, stood on a platform of sand and wrapped her in most of it too. Tiny grains of sand clung to Kirame's body and as if one large inseparable thing, it twisted her body to such an extent that the fearless demon wailed in agony. Blood seeped into the sand as Gaara motioned his hand in such a movement that it seemed like he was twisting an invisible wet cloth.

The demon tried to free herself from Gaara's attack. She screeched and twisted her body enduring the pain with each slight movement. She shot her pupils from left to right and saw that Kakashi was making his way to her with a kunai in hand. He was now not in sight but suddenly appeared above Kirame's body with an arm raised… He forced his arm down and cut through Kirame's leg with the most unwilling heart and hesitation he'd ever witnessed in his life.

He leapt past the demon but for a second he glanced at it's face. A beautiful Kirame could be seen but over her were layers of darkness that needed to be peeled off. Like black paint, it needed to be scraped off. Though no one can save her.

Kakashi landed smoothly on the ground, his head lowered. He would not forgive himself for what he had done. Yet he brought himself to turn around and slash the dagger again at the demon, this time slicing through her other leg. Sometimes you have to do what you don't like and Kakashi realized as he flew past Kirame one more time. It was not a deep cut but dark blood seeped out of it. Again the demon screeched, although this time her voice sounded weary and tired. She was becoming weaker. She wheezed with each breath, her legs had grown sore, she could not force herself to continue fighting with all her energy and power at one time. Kirame's body had been used to such an extent that the demon could no longer afford to damage it even further, after all, the demon would not be able to take control over her in the future if Kirame was such a state.

There was also someone else who had partially forced or was trying to force the demon to hide in Kirame's body again. In fact it was Kirame herself. The pure hearted, good willed Kirame who did not deserve a life like hers had been trying to overcome the demon's control but then again would she have been kind, caring, thankful and loving or even a great person if she had not been taken over this creature very often? Maybe Kirame was meant to go through this. There is a reason for everything.

The demon managed to destroy Kirame's will but love never dies. An evil force like the demon's cannot penetrate the element of love. It's what makes two people one. Nothing can break that feeling that binds people together. No one can break love if the ones in love keep their bond strong.

Kirame forced the demon to hide. Hide back inside her body. The demon was gone. Kirame's skin still remained pale amd colorless though Kakashi, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou could now see the real Kirame. They marvelled at how the demon's skin seemed to shrink back into Kirame's body. Gaara had now loosened his grip and soon, tiny grains of sand began to trickle down Kirame. Gaara set her down with the help of a platform of his sand. The terror and fear of uncertainty had left the minds of the very concerned ninja who encircled Naruto and Kirame. The two now lay beside each other. Serenity swept over their faces. Tranquility owned the early morning for night had already fallen and gone by. A whole day had ended but a new one had started. Now the thought of 'what would happen' next struck the minds of the conscious ninja… what would happen next…

* * *

Fanny extra's

Me: "Okay so the ichibii is still in Gaara and Jiraiya's not dead, neither is Itachi or Pain and you still like Hillary Duff"

Brother: "OKAY, NO, THIS IS THE TIME LINE *takes ruler* AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO IT *breaks ruler*… By the way… WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH HILLARY DUFF!"

Me: "Blehhh"

Brother: "AND DELETE THAT WILL YOU!"

Me: "Too late sucka EVERYONE can see it"


	16. Hurt hearts

(Authoress)

Kirame felt as if something drained the life out of her but not all of it. She regained a hint of consciousness as she began to awaken to a foreign area. Her body felt numb, her head was dizzy and everything seemed to spin. Her eyes nearly opened to slits and were only able to see a blur of black and white.

The scent of linoleum filled the room. She felt ever so drugged but gained no pleasure from the feeling. In fact it made her sick. She felt artificial. The herbal drugs she had been given made her feel as if her body floated in the water but was overwhelmed with some sort of pressure. She did not feel as if her body existed, just a soul in mid air. It was just her fuzzy vision that assured her she was present, here and now. At last a few minutes passed, Kirame could feel the cold air, the sheets of cotton wrapped around her securely and the tubes in her veins. It took her a while to make out what she had been attached to or what had attached itself to her. Snake like plastic tubes that meandered in the air hung almost everywhere and carried small rivers of medicine into Kirame's body. Her pupils followed the transparent substance as it entered her body through needles. Large strips of bandages were tapped down on her arms to hold the needles in place. Some of the skin around it that could be seen was a blue-purple color. Her anodyne skin was decorated with dark bruises, scarlet slits, dried up rivers of blood and more and more needles. Her condition was such that her body required special medicine to be given to her through these very tubes. Solely healing would not do the job. Her eyes widened at the very sight of her embellished body. Kirame struggled to lift herself up and found that she was too weak to move. She wanted to be free of all these plastic tubes that seemed like chains and entrapped her. The walls were painted white and no joyful color could be seen anywhere. It all seemed so monotonous and monotone, just white, which seemed to upset Kirame a great deal. The room was lifeless. Obviously she had never been in a hospital before.

Kirame heard faint noises of people loudly whispering. She could see that a nurse was sitting in front of her and for some reason it seemed as if she were admiring Kirame. The nurse was smiling and gazing at her. In a flash of panic Kirame lifted her head and looked first at the nurse as she regained complete consciousness. The nurse got up all of a sudden and ran to the bed next to Kirame, pretending to tend to the other patient who was in fact… Naruto.

His body was further damaged than that of Kirame's. He too required special medicine for his severe injuries. Most of his body had been garbed with off-white colored bandages. There were scars on his face and arms. His eyes were shut tight. He wouldn't and couldn't move. Kirame held her breath at the sight of what she had done to him. Clouds of water glazed her eyes… it gave a sad sparkle to them. Tears ran down her pale skin… they chased the ground and slipped off the edge of her jaw line. Soon her stiff pillow was soaked and wet. The nurse had left the room and closed the door. All was quiet now but the voice inside Kirame's mind would not stop cursing herself.

"It was a mistake to rescue me… I knew it… I knew it"

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Tsunade burst out. She folded her arms as her eyebrows furled. Her faint reflection in the glass of the window in her office at the Hokage's mansion held her image; full of rage and sorrow.

"Tsunade-sama, we cannot control that demon! It's too strong!"

"Anyway… now they're fine"

"Physically they may be improving at the moment but not mentally. This incident will forever remain in their lives"

"That's true Kakashi but we can't do anything now"

"Well for this past matter no but for the future and to prevent this incident from reoccurring, we can do something"

"Train her to control it?"

"Exactly"

"Kakashi… she may already be so caught up in this mess that she may not even want to train any longer. Kirame is a very emotional girl, she's not the type to forgive and forget. She would most probably move on but do neither of the two for herself that is. Although if this were a matter between two people, one being herself and the other being Naruto who could possibly hurt Kirame, she would forgive him but never forget. Although, it is a good idea and we should at least try" Tsunade told Kakashi with an intelligent sounding tone of voice that also remained quite sullen about the predicament.

"Hmm… I see. Well, I'll go check on the two"

"You do that and Kakashi?" Tsunade looked toward the setting sun outside from her window but tilted her head to catch Kakashi at the corner of her eye.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of her"

"It was my pleasure"

With that Kakashi hastily walked through the halls of the Hokage's mansion and headed off to see Naruto and Kirame.

* * *

(I are not telling you yet)

Time to make my move…

* * *

The medical ninja had already done their job by healing Naruto and Kirame. Kirame felt that she could walk again and convinced the nurses to let her do so. Finally some of the entangling tubes had been removed, she was free now. She, however, was forced to remain in bed most of the time. Sometimes she couldn't bare lying in bed all day and wanted to get up more than anything. The nurses had left and an idea crept into Kirame's mind. At the moment she had walked over to Naruto's side and looked down at him while stroking his hair. She could not do so without shedding a tear or two. It hurt her to see him like this. She kept blaming herself but wondered if there really was a must to blame this on someone. 'What if this had to happen in order to trigger something in the near future?' she thought but pushed the philosophical thought away and continued to run her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Kirame heard a light knock and quickly pulled her hand away from Naruto, looking back at the door and the dark figure now standing near it. Kakashi slowly walked toward Kirame. The silver moon shone its silver light in the room and Kirame could see who had just put his hand on her shoulder. Kirame turned her head again, away from Kakashi and looked down at Naruto, feeling needles of guilt pierce right through her heart.

"It wasn't your fault" Kakashi softly spoke.

Kirame couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was too shaken to face anyone after the incident, especially Kakashi who had witnessed her violent outburst.

"Don't blame yourself for what you didn't do" he tried to comfort her once more.

Voices in her head argued with what Kakashi said but Kirame did not let Kakashi hear them for a while but finally spoke.

"It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to control the demon. If I trained more I knew I could've stopped-"

Kirame gasped as Kakashi embraced her. His warmth shun away the icy air's coldness from Kirame's skin and she too wrapped her arms around him. The fact that Kakashi did not blame her for what happened earlier eased Kirame's mind but guilt still pinched her emotion. It felt good for Kirame to hug someone she loved. After all she hadn't done so in quite some time and longed for the feeling until now.

Kakashi held Kirame but pulled a little apart from her to look at her. The desolate and tired expression on Kirame's face proved that she was very tired and was in need of some sleep. Seeing that, Kakashi told her to get some rest, kissed her cheek and decided to sleep in the same room for the night but over by the sofa at the other end of the wall.

* * *

An early morning sun's rays made their way through the cluster of trees outside the hospital and through the window of the room that Kirame and Kakashi were currently sleeping in. Naruto was already awake and was now outside on the balcony of the room. He had already been fully cured by the nurses in one night. Even though it was a long tiresome process for the nurses, Tsunade-sama had ordered them to revive his health back to normal with great speed. The same had been done for Kirame last night. Naruto walked to the further corner of the balcony to escape Kirame's sight. She was awake now and forced herself to talk to the depressed and furious Naruto.

Kirame took a few steps toward Naruto.

"Naruto…"

He turned around.

"Don't. Don't you dare talk to me. You hurt me and you could've hurt somebody else too! After all I taught you, this is what you do? I thought you would at least spare me! I thought you loved me, so why the hell would you let yourself be taken over by that monster better yet your own self! I… I hate you!"

"Well you know what Naruto, you're right" Kirame replied with a harsh tone of voice. Kirame was firm in her words, she didn't fall apart, she was not broken inside and wasn't shaken. She had mentally prepared herself for the worst and took it well so far. She surprisingly came across as if she did not feel anything from what Naruto had just said to her. Naruto however, sounded more hurt and upset rather than hateful. He did not mean to say those things at all. It's just the mistake of letting anger flow out that causes humans to say or do hurtful things. Most cannot control it. Some can, like Kirame.

(Kirame)

What about what he did to me? Well… that wasn't his fault. He was only trying to help me… I can't believe he said that to me. Although, I shouldn't have expected him to not say that. Everything that just happened was bound to bring about some kind of hatred, sorrow, rage and anger. Damn it! I knew I should have trained harder… hmm I never even trained myself to control the demon… All those sixteen years before today I should have taught myself how to control it. Obviously I did try to counter and resist it when it tried to take control of my mind. It wasn't enough. All of this is my fault.

(Authoress)

Little did Naruto and Kirame know that Kakashi had heard their conversation. They thought he was asleep through out the conversation.

Kirame walked back to her bed and sat on the edge of it. She no longer wanted to be in the same room as someone who hated her, for she thought it would make him angrier and she did not want to hurt him anymore…

Hours passed and none of the two spoke a word to each other. Kakashi was silent too.

For the rest of the night Kirame lay in bed and thought about her joyful past with Naruto. Soon she fell asleep with another soaked pillow and dreamt or running… running like she ran when the demon became one with her… she wondered if she could run once more…

* * *

Fawny shizzzz maaaan

Me: "Oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gimme something to write that's funny!"

Dude: "I dunno dude"

Me: "Give meeeeeeeeee"

Dude: "No"

Me: "Giiiiive m-"

Dude: "Noooo"

Me: "Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeufffffff m-"

Dude: "Nooooooooooo"

Me: "Let me atleast"

Dude: ""

Me: "...Thanks man"

:P


	17. Reaction

(Kirame)

I never belonged there. Again I'm on my way but where do I go?

(Authoress)

Kakashi slid the glass door to the side. A faint early twilight engulfed the sky. Grey clouds were scattered here and there, blowing with the wind. Stroking the blue with white streaks. He searched the entire room for Kirame but could not find her. His gaze traveled far beyond the trees… Kirame was not in sight.

"You made her run away"

Naruto stood behind Kakashi, ignoring his statement, hoping he would not continue the conversation. A pang of remorse shot through Naruto's heart after remembering what he had said to Kirame and he regretted it now that she was gone. She did not say anything at the time but ran away now. Actions do speak louder than words. Naruto decided to do what was best.

* * *

"GET THESE NINJA TO GO OUT AND FIND HER!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly zapped.

A few minutes later….

"Alright. Now we have a Jinchuriki on the loose as some of you already know"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all swallowed hard at what Tsunade told them. They stood before Tsunade in her mansion, lined up in front of her desk. She stood about 3 meters away from them with one hand pounded on her table and the other's fingers were busy ripping the dry hanging skin off her lip.

"I want all of you to go find her now and bring her back! She contains a very powerful demon inside her that is why I am sending all of you to get her. I will kill you if you fail to bring her back! NOW GO!"

* * *

"I can definitely follow her sent" Kiba sniffed Kirame's hospital bed sheets and narrowed his eyes while looking far ahead into the forest. He signaled the group to follow his lead. In no time they swept past the forest, turning their heads here and there, looking for their friend. Naruto ran through the trees, keeping himself close to Kiba, eager to find Kirame.

* * *

A blur of black zapped toward Kirame. In an instant she was thrown to the ground with someone holding onto her. Tobi had captured her.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you Jinchuriki" Tobi threatened as he tightly pressed his palm against Kirame's mouth. She could only widen her eyes at what the said. She failed to understand how he knew she contained the demon with in her. She thought of unleashing her demon but it would only cause more trouble. The demon may also take absolute control of her. It would be risky. Another thing stopped her from transforming into the demon: the same feeling of a new harmless power crept into Kirame's body.

(Kirame)

I feel that same power again… It happened once before whilst I had been training to master the earth element! Somehow I feel I can use this power… not causing trouble. I can be myself with this new power. Yet I cannot get it to accumulate. This power is like a severed river with scattered tributaries… It's not connected to one source… Not coming from anywhere… It's just there…

(Authoress)

Her heart-beat increased. She thought of how to escape from this stranger's clutches. He wore a bright vermillion colored mask that had been twisted into a design. A whole in the mask could be seen, showing the man's red eye. Kirame did the worst and dared to look into it, not knowing that she had made the best mistake of her life.

* * *

"She's in this forest, I know it but she seems to be moving closer to us!" Kiba shouted and turned his head to face the group following behind him. Naruto immediately felt a jolt of excitement.

* * *

He looked into Kirame's grey and sliver eyes. His visible one had turned a scarlet red with a strange black pattern surrounding the pupil in a ring. She did not look away but Madara's Mangekyou… surprisingly… had no effect on her. Madara jerked his head back a little. He could not use his Mangekyou on Kirame let alone look her in the eye without a pang of pain that shot through his mind. Kirame countered his attack. It was almost unbelievable.

(Madara)

Gahh! This power… so strong! She's not even in her Biiju form yet! This cannot be her own power! Someone like her can't possibly hold so much chakra or even more power than I! Well… she can't be so she isn't…

(Authoress)

Madara tried to convince himself into thinking that this power was that of the Biju's. The element of doubt still made caused him to contemplate…

He looked away from Kirame, picked her up and now headed toward the Akatsuki hide out, which was luckily on the way for the Konoha ninja… The two would eventually meet.

Madara thought this over and knew their paths would cross and that a fairly large amount of ninja were tracking him. He decided to use his time travel jutsu. Sure, he could take out all of them by himself but it would cause trouble if the Konoha ninja found the hideout. Some of the Akatsuki members lives would be at risk if the ninja found them, Kirame would probably be freed and the fact that she could counter his sharingan worried the powerful Madara Uchiha.

With in a flash he landed in the middle of the hide out, kneeling on one knee, resting Kirame on it. Strange mysterious men stood in the dark cave like area…

(Kirame)

They're all wearing the same kind of black cloaks with red clouds. I would not be surprised if this was some sort of group that wanted nothing but the destruction of the world.

One man in particular walked toward me, with a lady by his side. She was the only lady here other than me. His hair short and caramel, face covered with strange black piercings. His cloak covered his mouth. Those iridescent eyes of his were mesmerizing, ringed with many purple irises, encircling black pupils. They reflected a sense of melancholy; he may have lost someone dear to him in the past. All his expression seemed hidden and washed away from his face, now covered with a veneer of void… of being lost inside. He looked at me as if trying to find something deep with in. He stood tall above me.

"She is powerful Konan"

"Yes Pain, I can sense her great chakra" the lady next to Pain spoke with a soft tone of voice. She too was covered in the cloak but her face was fully visible. Indeed she was beautiful. Her short blue-violet hair was parted to the side with a paper origami rose pinned in, holding it up. Her small but elegant eyes were not wild like those of Pain but held the element of curiosity and mysteriousness. It allured the observer to converse with her but when doing so should be careful in their choice of words, not wanting to awaken the dark danger in her that she did not express.

The others stood away from Pain. One of them carried a large sword and looked a lot like a blue shark. He certainly had expression and that of a very fierce, dangerous and wild man. Another strangely looked a lot like Ino. His hair was blonde, straight and tied like Ino's. He all of a sudden flashed me a devilish simmer and raised his hand to his head, pretending to brush through it with his fingers. A tongue unrolled itself out of the man's palm. An entire mouth lived inside his hand.

A familiar looking man stood with his back against the wall but faced me. His eyes shone red like those of the man still grasping me… I have seen him before… Before I ran into the ditch of impaling rocks… That's where I saw him. Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

(Authoress)

"Shall we begin the process?" Pain spoke.

"The others are on their way so we'd better get started now"

"Others?"

"The Konoha ninja have tracked us down and will arrive in a moment or two… Sorry about them…"

"…Everyone take your position"

A huge statue with a monstrous face and many eyes was built in the hide out. The men stood on the finger tips of the statues hands. Each finger wore a ring. The rings the men wore matched those of the statues. It all appeared quite strange and dangerous to Kirame as she panicked while Madara dragged her to the centre, between the two statue's hands.

"Oh… wait, she's not unconscious yet" the man with the orange mask shouted.

"I'll take care of that" spoke Itachi.

"No not you, someone else"

"Why not I?"

"She can counter your sharingan"

"Impossible"

"Possible… believe me"

Itachi noticed that Madara tried to use his sharingan on Kirame and so was careful not to say anything more about the matter that would probably reveal his true identity and trouble the other members.

"Oye, who are you and what are you going to do to me?" Kirame shouted.

"We are the Akatsuki… very very bad people yes. Now we're going to kill you" Madara twisted his neck and shot his face toward Kirame, holding her close to him.

(Kirame)

The Akatsuki! I have finally met my enemies! Now's the chance to do something!

(Authoress)

"Wait…" Pain said and tilted his head to the right… "They're-"

BAM

The hide out was found. The entrance door had been broken down and Konoha's ninja burst through.

"Hand her over or I'll kill you all" Naruto shouted.

"Let's take this outside" Deidara said and immediately attacked Kakashi.

* * *

note: Hey awl, sorry I haven't posted for centuries but I have now so liiike… read eeeeeeeeeet 3


	18. Ever ready

(Authoress)

"Kirame!" he looked at her with loving, terrified eyes.

"Naruto!" Kirame exclaimed as she struggled to be free from the strong grasp of Tobi.

Naruto stood firm, he couldn't make any moves. His opponents seethed an amaranthine aura of power. He knew he'd be slain with a single careless jolt. Naruto's pupils darted here and there, spotting the members faces one by one. His glare fixed on Madara.

Naruto formed a thousand clones. Each one of them whispered into the ears of the ninja to attack the other Akatsuki members. Deidara had already attacked the ninja himself and was quarreling outside the hide out with Kakashi…

* * *

Kakashi immediately hid himself in the forest while Deidara looked around, observing with impatient eyes. Another waste of time this was for Kakashi. He could have been assisting Naruto who ever remained in grave peril, since his birth and especially now. What he did not realize was that this was a sort of practice to face Madara when he had to.

"Don't play games now Kakashi. This is a serious matter" and with that, Deidara shot a white clay bomb where Kakashi was hiding.

Kakashi dodged the attack, puzzled at how Deidara was able to spot him in a matter of no time. Kakashi then hid again. This time he dug underground. In a flash Kakashi had slammed into the unaware Deidara. They both hung in the air for a while as Kakashi hammered his fists into his enemies face. Little did he know that Deidara had planted tiny explosive spiders in his vest.

BANG

They burst and ripped burns onto Kakashi's skin. He lay still for a while as Deidara gazed at 'his' latest work of living art that bled greatly. He slammed another clay bomb on Kakashi who blasted off from the ground to a farther point in the dense forest. Deidara caught up with him in an instant. He formed another bomb and again threw it at Kakashi. The white smoke cleared away and Kakashi was gone.

The ground suddenly cracked open! Kakashi took him deep underground and returned to the surface himself. Deidara however shot up but a bright chidori waited for him on the other side. It cut right through.

* * *

Pain, Suigetsu, Zetsu and the other members were already weak from previous hunting: trying to find Kirame. They had little chakra and had already began to draw the Biiju from Kirame's body. Pain however signaled to Konan and secretly vanished. Madara, Konan and Itachi were the only unoccupied threats. Naruto's target was Madara.( Kakashi was caught up in a fight with Konan outside).

Naruto's asperity began to rise and seeped out of his body. Anger fired his heart but he had a reason. The love of his life had been captured by the reckless Akatsuki, by Madara. They hadn't spent a long time together but it felt like they had known one another for years. They were so alike yet so different. They opened up and bonded well. Love grew between them. There is no definite meaning. It is a personal matter and that of the heart. It means what you feel and one cannot explain love because it is the greatest feeling of all. It baffles us with amazement, transfixes us in a state of ecstasy. Naruto loved Kirame enough to run after her and save her life, even if he gave his own in return. So here he is, ever ready to risk it all.

Carmine, scarlet, red bubbled around his body. His soul was blain and effervescent with rave.

Madara marveled at Naruto's transformation. In an instant, he hid the tied up Kirame in a further arcane area, behind the statue and returned to face Naruto with in seconds. It was all a blur for the Kyuubi.

Kirame had already been weakened for the Biiju was elicited forth. She knew she had to find a way out.

(Madara)

The Kyuubi's power… amazing. If I could capture him too I would.

(Authoress)

Naruto 's clones huddled around Madara. However, with a small white flash, all the clones had disappeared. Naruto was struck with awe.

"I'm the strongest ninja in the world. You can't beat me"

At that, Naruto summoned the true beast with in him. The nine tails was fully formed to six tails. The training could finally come to use now. Naruto had previously learnt from Killer-bee to control the Kyuubi and use it at his own will with some chakra. This mode would only last for a short period of time but Naruto had a pretty good plan when he could not longer maintain authority over the Kyuubi.

It pounced on Madara before he could blink. A cloud of dust rose from the air. Madara was nowhere to be seen.

The Kyuubi roared and scrapped the ground with one claw. The cave echoed with its blaring sound. Kirame gasped.

* * *

(Kirame)

I have to break out of this jutsu! What was that other power I felt…? I need to let that rise in my body. I have to bind it with my chakra before they suck the Bijuu out of me.

(Authoress)

The Akatsuki members continued to draw out the Bijuu from her body but at a very slow pace. Kirame began to slip into a process of meditation despite that fact that the Bijuu was being extracted from her but she felt no pain and no loss of energy.

* * *

Konan stood before Hinata, Kiba and Yamato. Her eyes were still and her face was partially buried in her cloak. She did not move an inch.

Yamato decided to take the first attack and out shot his vine like wood. He tried to pin Konan down with it but she leapt here and there, dodging the wood vines. She then twirled and squares of paper flew toward the group. The million sheets of paper swarmed around them and began to slice through their bodies.

Hinata swiftly zapped her palms in all directions. Her sixty-four trigram, one hundred at twenty-eight palms rotation was a success. The papers had been sliced by her hands. Konan was startled and widened her eyes. Konan then engulfed Hinata with the sliced paper and threw two colossal paper shuriken in her direction. The first shuriken broke through her jutsu and unfortunately cut her hand. Hinata shrieked in pain and fell back. Hinata was struck with awe as she gawked at her wound. A deep scarlet cut had been slashed across the middle of her palm. Blood gushed out of the visible veins.

Konan heard the words:

"Gatsuga!"

Kiba had escaped from view and before she knew it two spinning bullets darted toward her. Konan wrapped her self in her paper angel wings for defense. Kiba and Akamaru had destroyed her defense but also fell to the ground.

A sort of buzzing sound whipped past Konan's ears. She was still flat on the ground but saw a black blur approaching. She immediately rose to her feet and formed a paper barrier. Shino's bugs clashed with the paper but a ruffling noise was heard. The bugs were chewing the paper!

Konan then closed her eyes and thought of the training with Nagato. She remembered how he'd smile when success even drew close. She remembered his red hair and lilac ringed rinnegan eyes that looked at her with love. Konan couldn't let him down.

"Great paper divide!" she shouted.

The ground was now turned into thousands of sheets of paper and in seconds, the ground split into two… All four of them fell into the trench. All the paper was explosive. They were going to die.

Konan's job was done.

* * *

Kakashi had once again defeated Deidara. He headed off to help Naruto, running faster than he ever ran before.

He met with the entrance of the cave. Havoc ruled over the situation. Kakashi glanced inside and saw that Naruto struggled to even scratch Madara. He turned around and took a deep breath. Tunneling underground was his only choice and he did so.

* * *

"Are you all okay?"

Yamato inquired of them as they stood in the wooden shield around them. They were in no shape to fight any longer. However, Yamato helped them up to the surface and they soon headed toward the hideout.

* * *

"Come back here coward!" Naruto's voice raved with the raspy voice of the Kyuubi. He managed to remain intact with his own mind this time while retaining the form and power of the Kyuubi. Finally, the heavy claws slung at Madara while he leapt and pinned him to the cold ground. The Kyuubi jumped onto him now and Madara was somewhat afraid now. It raised its claws and stabbed Madara in his chest. He let out a cry. The demon stepped back only to discover that Madara had cut a whole into its stomach. Orange bubbly chakra and deep black blood escaped from the wound. The demon roared and swung from left to right in pain. A vicious sight attracted the eyes of those surrounding. They had never seen anything so beastly.

The demon's white eyes darted toward his enemy but a flash of white came between the opponents. Kakashi had impaled a chidori into Madara's neck.

"You missed your target"

Kakashi felt his chidori penetrate through but was stunned when Madara disappeared into thin air. Gone, just like that. At once Kakashi realized what jutsu he had just performed.

"Space time travel jutsu"

The image of the fourth appeared in Kakashi's mind. He was stunned. How were they going to fight this monster?

Naruto kept the fox up and Kakashi leapt to his side, opposite to where Madara had just been. His heart raced as he stood near the Kyuubi, looking up at it. Its eyes wide with bright white, black blood oozed out from between its teeth and vivid vermillion swarming around the enormous fox. Its body was at least as large as the cave but since it lay low, ready to attack its prey, God knows how large it really was.

The demon felt a being take hold of its skin. Madara had reappeared onto its back, hoping to ride it like his own tame pet like he had done long before. It ran around at such incredulous speed in circles. Madara's mind had been spun and he struggled to keep focus. At last, he was forced to loosen his grip on the Kyuubi's fur and slammed into the wall of the cave. The sun's rays darted through the huge whole created. Madara was thrown somewhere far, deep into the woods and the fox followed, eager to kill.

The fox dashed into the middle of the forest, where Madara lay, now mounting to his feet. He inhaled as much oxygen as he could and exhaled a large fire ball and shot it right in face of the demon who wailed with pain as it burned.

(Naruto)

"Look, we're working together to kill Madara. Remember when he tried to tame you? Well here's your chance to take revenge and here's my chance to save the one I love and I swear, if you screw this up I will never let you out of my body in any form. I have enough will to do that because of my training with Bee-san"

"Fffffine"

(Authoress)

Naruto had slightly agreed with the Kyuubi on how to fight Madara and now, he planned to do the undone.

The orange chakra began to subside and seemed to pour back into his body. Naruto was back to his original form. He clapped his hands together and sat on the ground, cross legged for five seconds. He rises, draws the Kyuubi chakra out. Strange markings appear on his skin and a kind of chakra cloak engulfs him. The sage mode was activated and he took in power from his surroundings. He poured the sage mode chakra into himself to remove the time limit on the Kyuubi's chakra control he had. The short period of time had been removed because he fed this chakra from the sage mode into the ability to control the Kyuubi for a longer amount of time.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to finish you"

With that Naruto advanced toward Madara and started with a double rasengan. Four arms sprung out of the chakra cloak. Two arms formed one rasengan and the other pair formed the second one. It blew his opponent away who immediately rose to his feet after Naruto's partially fatal blow. Little did Naruto know, or realize that Madara could control the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto knew that his speed could not be matched completely. He remembered his father's magnificent attacks and thought of one that Madara was familiar with. He sped with such momentum toward Madara and was unbelievable successful in tagging him with the seal of the Flying Thunder God attack! Kakashi rushed to Naruto's assistance and held Madara by his arms from behind. Madara was immensely destabilized by the Kyuubi and so, couldn't prevent Naruto's attack. Madara fell to the floor and Naruto found his found his window of opportunity.

Naruto immediately formed a rasengan and ran to the fallen body. He leapt into the air and began to fall back down with the rasengan on his enemy but Madara all of a suddenly sank into the ground and the rasengan diminished. Naruto, in confusion and awe, looked here and there, prepared to attack with a ready stance. Kakashi did the same and remained close to his partner.

THUD

A cloud of heat struck Naruto's body as he flew to the other side of the forest. Kakashi hid in the nearby bushes and watched Naruto endure the pain. In reaction to this Kakashi threw a few Kunai in the direction of Madara and changed his position quick, leaping to the other side of the forest. Madara, with a swing of his arm, countered the kunai and they fell, ends twisted, on the ground. Kakashi struck Madara with a chidori.

"This time I got you!"

Madara was astounded. He was losing power and chakra. The chidori pierced through his chest. White sparks past by eyes. Kakashi stood mighty over Madara who sprawled on the floor, angered by the treachery he had forced upon everyone, the fear he had invoked in Kirame and how much he made Naruto suffer.

Kakashi took out a blade and stabbed it countless times into Madara's body. He felt the anger he had not let out in years. The feeling rose as he thought of the past, the plaintive past. The loss of Obito. He could not save him. The loss of Rin. He could not save her. He could however do this: stand here and defeat the enemy of the ninja world. He could save his friends this time and no one could take that power away from him. Kakashi had been successful in damaging him quite a lot. He then hurried to Naruto and helped him up. Naruto was badly injured but the Kyuubi chakra healed him gradually.

"Naruto, we have to get to Kirame"

"Right"

They passed Madara. He managed to disappear from sight, withering away with a teleportation jutsu.

"Damn it! We've got to hurry"

The two ran to save Kirame and Madara followed.

* * *

The cave was quiet and the faint footsteps of Naruto and Kakashi could be heard and echoed in the cave.

"Mmm!"

A sudden mew like sound emerged from the shadows. The two couldn't see much.

"I win!" a wicked voice ripped through the air. They recognized Madara's voice now; they had become used to it.

He stepped out into the light, holding Kirame's arms back and covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare touch her" Naruto shouted.

"Ohhhh you mean like this"

Madara's hand clutched her neck but then slid past her shoulder blade…. and lower… and lower.

"You're dead"

SLAM

A double rasengan had hammered into Madara before he knew it. Naruto's speed miraculously increased and he was still in sage mode. He skid across the ground and lay there. Kirame was finally free from him and leapt into Naruto's arms. He set her on the ground and asked:

"…You okay?"

"Yeah but I swear that bitch…. Eww"

"Don't worry, I'll finish him"

"No, you're almost dead. Take care of Kitty. Let me annihilate him"

"Kirame"

"No Naruto. You'll be completely devoid of any chakra, so take a rest while you can and I'll finish him. Please"

"Fine" he reluctantly replied and sank to the ground, adjacent to Kakashi who was already there. However, he intended to join her in battle after some time.

"Listen… I'm really sorry I said all that earlier. I never meant it. I hate myself for that and you don't deserve that criticism. I'm sorry and I'll never hurt you again" he lowered his gaze in mortification.

"Hey, I forgave you a long time ago" she smiled.

(Naruto)

I've been away from her for so long. I was wrong to ever say those things to her. I'm so sorry Kirame and now when I finally come to save her, someone just takes her away from me, someone with so much power. It hurts to know that she's been so out of reach with Madara in the way. It hurts. I hate feeling like this. I can't feel my body anyway… it's going numb.

(Authoress)

Madara rose to his feet and seemed fervent to fight Kirame.

Kirame shot two fire blasts at him. He dodged them with no difficulty. She then shot the white orbs toward him, plenty, so he couldn't avoid any. Some burnt him and it was odd to see white fire cling to his back robe in tiny flames.

She lashed out at him with a rasengan and aimed directly for Madara. It got him this time and steam rose from his body. His persistence for the wrong causes made her sick. He lifted himself up yet again.

* * *

Hahaness (it's actually a spoiler for the next chapter which you will read and refer to this after you read chapter 19 like a comprehension test damn it)

Kirame: "Beat that sucka, chu aint gat no bad ass skill giiiiiiiiiirl. Imma be telling yo mama you aint even know you a wussy"

Tobi: "Da hell woman, does this transformation make you get all… strange?"

Kirame: "Whatchu caaaaaaaaaaaall me? I aint no niggah, damn girl I be shining white all ova the damn place"

Tobi: "You're fired"

Barney: "You think… I can't… talkmywayoutofaticket?"

Tobi: -_-

Note: Btw, the use of the word 'niggah' has nothing to do with me being racist because I are not and if anyone feels that way about the word I have used theeeen... sorry. Just saying :P I am also very random in my ways, of expressing myself through the art of writing bee tee double you.( Example 1026: Tobi: "You're fired"… and to the Barneyness 3 . For those of you who watch HIMYM… that's really awesome). I like to think of it as a comical source of entertainment.


	19. At last, the truth

(Authoress)

I shouted out as I pushed Tobi away with my wind jutsu. He decided to fall back, creeping into the darkness and remain out of reach for now I assume. He seemed weaker than before, I could sense his chakra levels sinking and he didn't strive to make another move.

I turned to the other strange man, hiding in the shadows whom I had just noticed. How long had he been here for? He gradually stepped out of the darkness. My eyes widened. My jaw somewhat dropped. Is that…

"You?" it can't be.

His eyes… those were the same eyes I saw when I was running that day.

"I assume we have met before?" he spoke in a deep characterless voice.

"You're Itachi? You were after me"

"I saw how you murdered those people. I saw who you really were. A Biiju"

I'd never really seen my Biiju form.

"Yeah? Well this is the last time you'll ever see it"

(Itachi)

Where did she go? She suddenly disappeared. The sound of a quick footstep echoed.

"YAAA!" she yelled as her fist rammed into my arm. I was lucky enough to block her. She's fast and very strong. With a jerk she pushed back and landed on her feet. Not the slightest falter did I see in her graceful moves. It was as if she danced on soft wisps' of cloud beneath her faery feet.

"You may as well be an opponent worth fighting"

"Well duh" she casually remarked. Teenagers are indeed strange.

Again she was gone in a flash. I don't think she's ever fought against a sharingan user. I should be able to predict every move she'll make but for some odd reason she seems to block my ability to do so.

(Kirame)

So the Akatsuki was after me from that day. They already know damn it.

BAM

I whacked him with my fist engulfed in white fire on his stomach. I could feel the warm blood in side his body. I ripped my hand out as scarlet blood scattered like broken glass and touched the ground. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide with fear. Blood dripped from his mouth. His body suddenly began to… shred apart. It then dispersed into a few ravens. I was sure I got him! There's blood on my hand…. Is it mine? Why is everything fading? I can't see!

A gentle hand touched my shoulder and everything seemed to light up back to the way it was.

"N-naruto?"

"That was a genjutsu. What ever you do, don't look into his eyes. You should've been able to block that but since you didn't it means you're not getting any stronger"

I got a chance to look at him from a closer point now. Naruto's body was covered with scratches, bruises and deep crimson cuts. His body looked tired but his eyes were ever alive with the amaranthine will power he had attained over the years with his heart's hard work.

"Got it. I'll handle this my way then"

I turned around to face Itachi. I could hear Naruto step back… and suddenly collapse to the floor out of exhaustion. I turned slightly and saw that I was right. He was on the floor and Kakashi leaned against the wall, devoid of energy too. I turned to Itachi again and realized I couldn't loose my focus now. I'm slightly weaker than before and I should've been able to counter that genjutsu. I had to protect my friends.

"Taju kagebunshin no jutsu!"

With that I formed thousands of clones. We all charged toward him. One of my clones managed to damage his leg with kunai but almost all the others had been destroyed in an instant. Naruto remained almost lifeless and watched. I remained in front and adjusted my stance to fully protect him. I'm not going to let him get hurt.

"Alright then. Hyuho no jutsu"

My hands began to emit white light and fire. I threw my hands up in the air and directed the fire streams toward Itachi forcing my chakra to wrap around him like vines.

(Itachi)

I've never seen such an intriguing jutsu. White fire? A stream of white chakra then rushed toward me. In moments it was already a few inches away from me. Its heat is already burning around me! There's no time to escape.

(Kirame)

A blur of white formed around Itachi. It burned his skin gradually. I raced to him and caused the fire to die down. He struggled to lift his weight up and knelt down in pain, gasping for breath.

I felt a sense if guilt creep up in my soul. This act seems so unjust. No, he's a member of the Akatsuki and I am here to remove their existence from the face of this earth as long as I live. Damn it. His genjutsu is making me feel dizzy. Despite the turmoil building in my mind, I dashed to Itachi and pulled out my sword. Holding him up by his cloak, I actually… hesitated. I rose the sword into the air. Pointing it toward him and only a few inches away from his neck but I did not impale him. I rather… looked into his eyes… as he looked deeper into mine.

(Authoress)

Kirame balked to kill him. She held him firmly by his cloak. Her sword was merely inches apart form his neck. She didn't make a single move. Still looking into his eyes, she found something sincere and pure. She found love. Love for Sasuke. He never wanted to hurt him. It was just the predicament and the people.

"Then why?" she finally spoke. She absorbed all his true emotion and began to let it out. "Why are you making life so difficult? He hates you for what you did. Don't you know that it's your duty to guide him as his brother? You knew you shouldn't have done it. Why can't you tell him the truth? So what if he doesn't believe you, at least he'll know what you believe and you will have done the right thing. You know that what you've done was wrong and that's why you joined the Akatsuki. To be among the wrong so that you don't feel like you're the only one who's wrong. You couldn't face Sasuke or Konoha… you were afraid. You became a part of evil and wanted him to hate you only because you wanted him to become more powerful by killing you… and attaining the mangekyou but let me tell you that power isn't everything. Maybe you can't change this all but he should look up to his brother. I'm not going to kill you. It's not man who should decide the death of his own kind anyway. Fate will take us away when the time is right. I also want you to tell him the truth. I believe you can still change it all. Anything's possible if you put our heart and soul into it. I know you're a good guy Itachi"

Kirame loosened her grip, let go but supported his body with a hand on his back and gently set him down.

"Arigatou" he spoke in a weak voice.

His single word, 'thank you' struck Kirame's ears.

"One word means a lot and so one person can make a difference"

"Kirame!" Itachi's voice sounded startled.

"Kirame!" Naruto shouted and ran but he wasn't fast enough, the pains in his body ached and kept his from much movement.

So was Kirame when she felt a sharp stinging pain in her back. She slowly turned to find Tobi resurrected!

"Kirame! No!" Naruto started to race to her but felt a strange aura flood the air and was struck by a sort of chakra floating about. He stopped and watched Kirame illuminate.

Her blood boiled beneath her skin, she felt a strange power finally reviving itself in her body. It was her own power. Although Tobi's blow made her weak, Kirame stood up, only out of will power. Tobi pulled his kunai out and began to leap away but Kirame caught him by his neck. She began to glow a zinc white.

Her Iris merged into a brighter, moon silver. Her long hair began to flow about in her white chakra as if water. Her nails turned a sapphire blue. Kirame's white streaked her ivory hair that spiked up a little and began to glow even brighter. White swarmed all around her like a galaxy of stars.

* * *

Parody? :/

"Her idiots hooked up and sat like stupids under the moon. Her long hair spilled all over the place and my God was she like Repunzle. So like, she painted her nails because she wanted to. She made the Mohawk guys make it the shower. She saw white stars when she fell off the toilet"

Wow, I have successfully managed to mock myself in front the whole world… sweet.


	20. Beauty

(Authoress)

"So much chakra? This isn't the Biiju power!"

"My own power?" Kirame whispered to herself in awe. "Oooooo I feel so light and swift!"

"I don't get it" Tobi interrupted.

"Beat that sucka" Kirame shouted as she formed a blue sphere of crystal, ice and wind. She fused the three elements together as they hovered above her hand. A sort of shield protected her from the outside, she was isolated into her own globe. No one could pierce through it and Tobi didn't dare take one step forward.

(Naruto)

Is that her real power? It's not the Biiju's power! It was in her all this time but she never really found herself in such a situation and didn't need to use this power. Kirame is so awesome. So her white chakra was her own. That means the Biiju was using her power! Then it's just the ability to destroy and hate that belonged to the Biiju. Kirame had a stronger power.

"Kirame this is your own power! That damn Biiju used your power. You're much stronger!" I shouted.

"I…I am?" Kirame was still in a state of shock. Her face was blanched with both fear and fascination.

"Yeah but I still don't think I'm letting out enough"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Naruto almost fainted at her reply.

"I need you Naruto… we can beat this guy"

"Sure thing, love"

(Authoress)

Naruto smiled and ran to her side, entered the protecting sphere, gave her a kiss and a smile.

He began to form a rasen-futon shuriken. A beautiful white swirled around in an orb above Naruto's hand. Kirame began to force her chakra into the orb. He held her hands and around them formed the great spell.

"Naruto" Kirame said as she looked into his deep cerulean eyes, finding nothing but love in them.

"Yes?"

"This white chakra is a mix of all the elements, even compound elements. I felt my body take it all the nature around me. I felt my spirit embrace them"

"No way babes"

"Yes way bebeh"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish the bastard"

"Totally!"

"Naruto, Kirame rasengan"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT… Dude… Seriously?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat? I like it" he blushed slightly.

"Kay"

They both ran into Tobi who stood there unable to move after the damage done to him by Kirame and Naruto.

BAM

Naruto and Kirame rammed the rasengan into Tobi. The attack detached from their hands. It seemed to eat up his body, shredding it. Soon, there would be nothing left of him. He was finally gone.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted and picked Kirame up, holding her tightly. They smiled upon their victory.

Naruto set Kirame down but he realized… she wasn't pulling her own weight and her eyes were closed. She suddenly coughed up blood.

Naruto gasped and with her, sank to the ground. He held her in his arms. The other ninja, who had been watching the whole time, were now struggling to crawl out of and put all their remaining strength left together, circling around Kirame.

"What's going on? Sakura shouted "Kirame?" She knelt down beside her

"Will she be okay Sakura?"

"Let me check" Sakura checked her pulse from her wrist. "It's…. unstable!"

"Try healing her!" Naruto shouted. There were already tears in his eyes.

Sakura's glowing hands tried to heal her friend.

"Naruto" Kirame softly called.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I think I know why I met you. You made me realize that I was never part of the Biiju. Everyone did"

"Anytime" he spoke as he found it harder to breathe.

All of a sudden, tears streamed down Sakura's face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"She…" Sakura was about to say it but covered her mouth and cried even more. The wound wouldn't heal and her pulse was weakening by the minute. Nothing could be done.

"I know Sakura. I won't live any longer"

"No, don't say that, please don't say that. Isn't there any cure? You can't die now. Please"

"Naruto, I can't decide whether to live to not but I wish I could stay longer. Just a few months ago I didn't… want to live…. But you and kitty saved my life… and everyone here showed me that there's so much more to life if you change. They showed me real friendship… no matter what I was. Naruto… you actually made me believe in myself… because of you I felt that I could do something great and I did. Thank you Naruto, Kitty, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-ten, Choji, Shino, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya- sama, Shizune…. Everyone, thank you for everything" She didn't miss a name.

"Please don't go… I can't lose another great friend" Kakashi spoke and held her hand.

"You're the best, kitty and I love you… Naruto, I love you"

"I do too, I always will" he softly said as he felt her slowing heart beat against his. His face was stained with wet tears. He held Kirame tightly, held her hand tightly.

Shikamaru walked over to Kirame and knelt down.

"You've taught us… that this world is mostly of hate and sorrow… but flowers still bloom. I'll be just like that flower…very, very soon. You proved that to all of us Kirame. You're a great ninja and an even better friend"

"So are you Shika… you all are. When… Naruto becomes Hokage… he'll be the best one ever"

The future Hokage wept but Kirame wiped those tears away with every bit of strength she had left and held his cheek… looked deep into the eyes of the love of her life.

"I promise I'll remember you every second of the day… I will be Hokage… you'll always be in my heart and you Kirame, you're a true ninja"

"That's only because you changed me… I love you all… Naruto, you taught me what love is, you gave your heart to me and I gave you mine. I love you so much Naruto"

"I love you more"

Rain poured from the gray sky as Naruto and Kirame smiled at one another for the last time. They shared their last kiss… holding on tight and could feel each other's warmth. Each other's heart beat…. Kirame's dying heartbeat.

Those words echoed in her mind as his voice faded. She departed from this world but with so much. She found a reason to live; she deserved to die with honor, with love and with a true identity. She finally understood the meaning of life and friendship. She knew what it meant to believe, kept the will of fire burning to keep it eternal, travelled though the dark tunnel of life and reached the end where she could see the truth. Her illusion of being a monster now meant nothing to her but there was another illusion to be cleared: her dream… she turned it to reality and broke the barrier that separated illusions and reality with the power to believe.

Kirame Ryukaze made the best of her life here and accepted the fact that she would be no more on this earth but she would be remembered and ever alive in the hearts of her friends. She didn't strive for her last breath, instead, she thought of all those she loved dearly and kept their images in her mind for as long as she could. She was happy to leave like this.

It rained for the last time in Kirame's life… again the rain felt so alive. Kirame knew why. It's because when you're with a friend, everything seems better. She left with all her friends beside her.

….

WELL I'm done writing this story… so like… yeah. May not be that good but… meh, I wanted to write it OMG YES IT'S FINISHED B] I've been waiting to finally complete my story for about 2 years now. Readers, please implement in you own lives the teachings of morale I have written about. It'll only be for your benefit. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and the adding of my story to your favs. Hope you all liked it :]


	21. There's a reason for everything

(Naruto)

"Remember the night when cold air brushed against our faces, the perfumed grass strings pet our cheeks and water sparkled under the moon's silver?"

"Hell yeah. That was like... two seconds ago. I think that moment still lives by the way" I laughed as she followed suit out of sheer love.

"Ahh yes and does not the heart merge the solids of logic and emotion? The horizon cannot merge with the ever moving waters and you see a line between the sea and sky, both are so opposite, much like logic and emotion. The heart is driven by mostly feeling but the deep instinct we find inside is that which stems from morale, hence it is all rational. When people tell you to follow your heart, they are never wrong and so, neither are you to do that" she randomly made a point, supporting it well with reason.

"Wow. You're actually right, that perception isn't wrong because the heart is never wrong. Like you said, it works with morale which can't be wrong. Every man has a sense of right and wrong, humans are born with it. Though it's just lust that screws man up. It twists you as you reach out for the wrong. Why don't people think like that anymore? They just take the world for granted. The earth is never boring but it's so only when you actually want to find what the world has in store for you"

"Exactly Watson. Like John Keats wrote: "The poetry of the earth is never dead' and then when the octave ends, beginning the sestet he states: 'the poetry of the earth is ceasing never' and so he portrays the cycle of eternal nature with just simple words. He was brilliant. What's better, he was a Sagittarius: said to be the most emotional of the star signs. He was born on Halloween, so was L from Death Note"

"Jeez ahah. Cool. You my friend are very intelligent. You have a lot of common sense and I've never seen anyone who thinks like you" I commented on her different nature after letting her fully speak her mind.

"Why spank you dear and I'm WAY more than a 'friend,' don't you think?"

"Totally. Heh you would've been like 'omg I'm still in the friend zone? After all this time!'" I was lost in the moment. My mind drifted in the air of the quasi silence and was enchanted with the spell of her deep affection for me.

She turned to me and our faces were inches apart.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… I see your blurry sapphire eyes and a hazy smile. When you get too close to stuff it kinda fades but then you feel the rate of intimacy building every time you move closer" she softly spoke.

"And then it feels real" I completed her spoken thought.

"Yuuuuuuuup"

She then drew nearer and I felt her soft lips touch mine and that feeling fills me, so divine.

"Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Please always love me. I know you say you will but anything can happen against our will. I'm not implying that I don't trust you or I doubt your personality. It's just that, God has the power to do anything and if we humans, who to Him are weak, slip up, we will be punished in whatever way. I'm just saying. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to make a mistake. I'd be devastated if that happened because you're so amazing, you're everything to me. You own my heart so if you leave me, you'll take it with you and it won't return. I'd be forever scarred. We're each others first loves and I feel it so strong. Sometimes I hate love when I miss you and other times I just fall in love all over again. Like I said: Love's a bloody tide, the one emotion you cannot hide, the heart beats and the mind lies, emotion lives, logic dies"

"Listen, I'll never let you go"

(Authoress)

This young blood of love, injected into the two over the time they spent together: The rush, the joy, so much passion and emotion, all for the first time. There's nothing like the first. You feel it the most.

Love isn't just complete bliss with another. It's the joy you feel when you're with them, it's the plaintive cloud over your head when you're worried about them, it's the anger you feel when they do something wrong because you know it'll never benefit them. It's ever abiding in extremes because it's limitless and cannot be restrained. It's the most dominant emotion on one's mind. Now, on Naruto's mind.

Naruto sat next to his bed, on the floor with his head lowered. He remembered indeed. All he had now were memories. Memories so intangible, out of reach, so far away. He couldn't grasp them or feel their solidity. It seemed like an illusion to him, he thought. He couldn't tell the difference. Did it all really happen and did it all fade away just like that… something so amazing?

She could've done the world so much good. She could've lived on. She could've loved Naruto till the end but there are some people who wouldn't. Not without something to wake them up and trigger their languid minds. Perhaps some of the ninja in Konoha wouldn't have worked harder if Kirame hadn't reminded them. They probably would've left it all up to Kirame who couldn't rid the world of entire evil, at least not single handedly. They wouldn't have learnt. She had to teach them something and her purpose on this earth had been fulfilled. It was time for the other ninja to carry on this act of righteousness, united.

(Naruto)

Your memory and what we had… will remind me everyday to work harder and strengthen my heart. I will restore peace to the ninja world, I will save Sasuke and I will become Hokage. I will always love you Kirame. I will.

* * *

Note:

Alright, I know there is absolutely no mention of God in Naruto but I just felt like I should mention it in here to explain somethings are you've read by now. Some of you might think it isn't appropriate to mention this in fan'fiction' but there's no blasphemy here... so all is good. I also felt like adding lines by John Keats because he's just too amazing. I'm so random.  
NOW I have finished this story :P Hope you all loved it :]


	22. A Note To All My Readers Out There

Just a note to all my readers out there

I.. am so sorry :P  
The grammar in this story is HORRIBLE. I wrote it when I was 13-15 so… it can be forgiven? :P  
BUTT I shall upload the whole thing again, corrected and error free :D  
Soon. In like a month or two :P

Thank you!  
Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favs :)  
Love you guys!


End file.
